Genderswapped Nations
by Pandapika
Summary: What starts out as a kidnapping on turns out to be so much more convoluted than it once seemed...
1. Kidnappers and Kids

A young girl was sitting outside, listening to her music and occasionally singing little bits of the song. She was about 13, and had medium length blonde hair, emerald eyes, and odd looking eyebrows. Suddenly, two men dressed head to toe in black dashed at the girl, and snatched her up, leaving her music player behind. The girl was about to protest, before one of the two men covered her mouth with a rag and she was knocked out.

When the girl was awaken, she was in a poorly-lighted room with only two chairs and a table, and only one other person was in the room; a man whose facial features were unable to be seen because of the lighting. She was tied to a chair sitting across from the mystery man's.

"What's going on?" The girl asked. "Where am I?"

"That is none of your concern, I assure you," the man replied. "But I must ask, little girl, what is your first name?"

"Ariana, why?" the girl replied.

The man made a couple marks on a piece of paper sitting on the desk with a red pen. He completely ignored Ariana's question and continued by asking, "So, how do you feel about tea, Ariana?"

"I've never really had a formal tea party," Ariana said. "But I like tea."

The man nodded, and marked off something on his sheet. "Now, I have only one more question," The mystery man said. He held up a picture of a man with the same eyes, hair, and eyebrows as Ariana. "Do you recognize this man?"

"He feels so familiar…" Ariana began. "But I don't believe I have met someone like that before."

The mystery man seemed to smirk a little, and snapped his fingers. The two men from earlier untied Ariana, and dragged her out of the room through a door she did not know was there. The heels of her shoes were being scraped as she was dragged though an equally dim-lighted hallway until she was almost literally thrown into a room with about three other children. The door was slammed behind her.

This room seemed to be lit better, because Ariana could easily observe what the other three children looked like; a girl with her blonde hair smoothened backwards and sinister-looking blue eyes, a girl with short black hair and brown eyes, and a girl with short curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, what's your name?" The brown haired girl asked Ariana.

"Ariana," She replied. "So now that I've traduced myself, who are you three?"

"I'm Felicity," the brown haired girl replied, before pointing to the blonde girl and saying, "This is Louella," and then pointing to the black haired girl and said, "And this is Kierra."

"Hello," Kierra said.

"So, do you know what's going on?" Louella asked Ariana in a suspicious way.

"Are you implying that I'm behind all this?" Ariana questioned.

"Yeah, maybe I am," Louella challenged.

"Louella, I'm pretty sure this girl didn't do this," Felicity said. "Because if she did, she wouldn't lock herself in here with us."

"She right," Kierra said.

Just then, the metal door confining them opened again, and another child was thrown in. The child had very long blonde hair, longer than Ariana's, and had bright blue eyes.

"What's going on?" the new girl asked.

"We honestly have no idea," Ariana said, before Felicity butted in by saying, "Hey there! I'm Felicity, and these other three kids are Ariana, Louella, and Kierra! Who are you?"

The girl looked confused as she said, "I'm Francisca. So you're sure you don't know what's going on?"

"No," Louella said.

Over the course of a day, a girl named Allison whom had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes was thrown in, along with a girl who wears her dark brown hair in a ponytail named Yiesha and a creepy blonde girl named Iscah. Only after Iscah who was the last one there was thrown in, the door opened and the eight girls were led out. They walked down the same dull hallway as Ariana had been dragged down earlier with ropes binding their hands and connecting each one to another. Francisca glanced back at Ariana with a wink, and Ariana grimaced. Iscah was at the end of the binding line, and a creeped-out Yiesha was in front of her.

The girls were led into a large room, with two big lit torches softly illuminating a throne with a man sitting on it. The man had white hair, pale skin, and reddish eyes. He seemed to be smirking. The girls were led to nine chairs, and while still binded, sat down. The man at the throne stood, and Louella seemed to tense a little.

"Hello, there girls-"the man began, before glancing to the empty ninth chair and noting to one of the men dressed in black, "Where is the ninth one?"

"She must still be in the room," one of the men said. "I'll go get her."

"There was another girl in there?" Allison asked Louella, who turned her head to avoid the question.

The man returned with a girl looking eerily similar to Allison. "This is Alexis. Now sit down." Alexis seemingly floated over to the ninth chair and sat down, and to the other girl's confusion, tied herself to the others.

The man at the throne continued after clearing his throat. "Girls, I am the awesome Prussia, and I am the most awesome person you will ever meet."

"Stop talking about yourself and get to the point!" Louella shouted. Prussia lifted an eyebrow.

"Anyway, you girls are the gender swapped versions of nine different people." Prussia continued after an awkward silence due to Louella's comment.

"Well, who are they?" Allison asked.

"They are the people who will come here to get you kids, or face the fact they'll never meet their gender swaps!" Prussia said, before laughing evilly a little.

"You mean that guy in the picture?" Ariana asked.

"Yes, that was Arthur Kirkland, AKA England." Prussia said.

"Who was the guy I was shown?" Louella questioned.

Prussia said, "That was Ludwig. He's commonly known as Germany."

After all the other girls were told about their male counterparts, each of them were unbinded and sent to rooms fitting more to their counterparts then them. For example, Ariana's room had the British flag everywhere, and Ariana, being American, felt very awkward.

At about the same time Ariana was taken, the countries were having a meeting. Every country, excluding Prussia, was present, and then Germany began. "I bring attention to this letter from Prussia." He opened the letter, and began to read. _"This is Prussia, the most awesome person who's ever lived. So awesome that I surpass many others who believe they're as awesome as me. So awesome-"_

"Can we skip the part about him talking about himself?" England said rather loudly.

Germany flipped past three pages, and then continued. _"Putting myself aside for a second, I wish to inform you that we've found the gender swaps of North Italy, Germany, Japan, England, America, China, France, Russia, and Canadia. If you want to meet them before we let them out never to be seen again, I suggest you get here as fast as you can. Sincerely, the Awesome Prussia." _

The countries named all had looks of concern, except Italy, who was just spaced out.

"What do we do?" France asked. "We can't just let the gender swaps of us go out and get lost! They might get captured."

"We all know you just want to put your gender swap to work," England teased France.

"No, we aren't going into all that fighting again!" Germany shouted before France could respond to England's taunt.

"We should just go down there and kick Prussia's-"America considered, before he was cut off by Germany scolding Italy for not paying attention.

"We just go to get the gender swaps," Japan said. "Plain and simple."

"Yes, that's all that's really needed." China agreed.

"Agreed, we will all leave after we're done here," Germany said, before dismissing the meeting.

**Lol, like this hasn't been done before. ** **I may not have gotten some of the personalities right, but still. Also, anyone notice Italy didn't say anything? That's a first :3**


	2. Conversation and Costumes

The door to Ariana's room opened, revealing one living room with the other eight gender swapped nations sitting on four sofas. Ariana sat on the sofa with Louella and Kierra. However, when Ariana sat down, Louella stood. She walked to the center of the living room.

"Girls, let us first silently thank that Prussia guy for letting us have one hour to converse amongst ourselves." She said. Ariana noticed that Louella was gaining a German accent, like she had begun to develop an English accent and see a flying green bunny everywhere. "Anyway, this is about what to call each other. Everyone knows what nation they are the gender swap of, correct?"

All of the girls nodded. "Anyway," Louella continued. "We will now refer to ourselves and each other as our male counterpart countries. For example, my name is now Germany."

"No, Louella!" Felicity whined. "Your name is so pretty, don't replace it!"

"Now _Italy_…" Louella began. "We need to act like our counterparts more. Don't argue, just do it!"

"Why do we have to listen to you, Louella?" Ariana asked curtly.

"Because I heard Germany leads the meetings with the nations," Louella said smugly.

"But you aren't Germany!" Ariana said. "None of us are supposed to be the nations they already exist! We don't need to copy them!"

"Is that right, _England_? Because you're attitude is almost a mirror image to the real guy," Louella noted.

Ariana realized that Louella was right. It must have been the room! It was the room she was in that was leading her to act and sound like Britain, and made Louella feel like the boss of everyone else and want to change everyone's names! Louella's probably more like Germany than I am to England, she thought, because that Prussia guy noticed Louella's tough spirit in that throne room, and must have somehow made her turn into her counterpart faster. Felicity was acting exactly like Italy, and knowing Prussia's image of Italy, her room was on low.

Alexis got up, and headed for a door. "America, where do you think you're going?" Louella questioned.

"I have to find the restroom," Alexis said. "And my name is not America! I'm Canada!"

"Whatever you say, Canadia." Louella said, before continuing to talk to the other gender swaps.

Alexis exited a random door from the eleven doors in the previous room. But instead of a restroom, she found herself behind Prussia's throne in the throne room. Prussia was talking to one of the black-clothes men when Alexis opened the door.

"I'm not going to keep those girls for _that_ long," Prussia said. "I'm going to kick most of them out sometime tomorrow."

"What do you mean by 'most of them'?" The black clothed man asked.

"I'm going to keep around only the gender swaps of the nations that would get the most pissed if I did that," Prussia said. "I'm just going to keep the German one and maybe America's and England's gender swaps."

"And you're just going to send all the rest of them out into the cold?" The black clothed man asked.

"What else would I do with them?" Prussia questioned.

"You could put them up for sale on the internet," the black clothed man suggested.

"Nah, do you know how often America is on the internet? He'd bid on them in a second." Prussia said, sounding somewhat bored.

"So, let me get this straight; you're going to be sending six kids into other countries and expect for them not to be found?" the man asked.

"Now that I think of it, it would be a very bad idea to just send off those children and let them be other countries' slaves. And I don't think they would last more than a second if they wandered into Switzerland's place!" Prussia exclaimed. "But, it would send the other countries into madness if something bad were to happen to their gender swaps... Still going with my plan." With that, Prussia stood up, and left the throne room through a different door than the one Alexis was behind.

Alexis gasped, and closed the door. She entered the living room area again, to see Louella speaking about what she believed would happen when they were released. "We should all stick together if our counterparts decide not to bother picking us up," Louella said. "And just try to reach an airport and get to our respective countries."

Ariana noticed Alexis enter again. "I have something to say, everyone," Alexis began. But just as she was about to tell the rest of the gender swaps, Prussia entered.

"Get into your rooms now." Prussia said simply. All of the girls left into their rooms, and Prussia exited again.

Later, the original England got on an airplane, along with all of the other countries with discovered counterparts. England had to sit beside France on the plane, so of course England had nothing to do.

"I bet your counterpart is very dumb," France said when he noticed how angry England was because he had to sit beside him.

"I bet yours has a beard," England said.

France growled, and the speakers in the plane boomed. "This will be a day long flight. Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. Get ready for takeoff." The place then ascended into the air (With a frightened Italy and annoyed Germany on board), on its way to pick up the counterparts.

Ariana fell asleep that night, woke up and saw an odd figure looming over her bed. Ariana didn't know who or what it was, but certainly hoped it wasn't Iscah. But the English counterpart turned on the lights to Francisca. Ariana screamed. "Francisca, what are you doing in my room?" she asked franticly.

In a full-blown French accent, Francisca replied, "I just got the sudden urge to stalk you. I don't know why." She then chuckled exactly like France.

"How did you even get in here?" Ariana asked.

"When Prussia dismissed us to our rooms, I hid under a couch until everyone was gone, and when you were napping, I snuck underneath your bed." Francisca said with a sly smile.

"So, now what?" Ariana asked after a short span of awkward silence.

"I don't know, what would France do about now?" Francisca questioned.

"Does that even matter?" Ariana asked.

An ominous voice from Ariana's closet said, "I know what France would do…"

"Iscah, get out here!" Ariana shouted.

Iscah exited the closet, and walked over to Ariana, who just got out of bed. "And what where you doing in here, Iscah?" Ariana asked.

Iscah's face turned ominous as she said, "You would be freaked out if I told you."

"I'm already freaked out! I'm just glad Francisca woke me up before you could do anything to me," Ariana said.

"I wasn't planning to wake you up," Francisca said.

"You were just going to let Iscah do whatever she was planning to do to me?" Ariana asked.

"Pretty much," Francisca said, nodding.

"So I can go to sleep sane," Ariana said. "Anyone else in my room?"

Allison stepped out from the closet.

"And why are you here?" Ariana asked.

"Iscah was in my room, and she was creeping me out way too much." Allison said with a frightened face as Iscah looked to her with the ominous face.

"So, you decided to come into my room, hide in the closet, and then wait there until morning?" Ariana asked.

"Well, yeah." Allison said, sounding very dim-witted.

"Will everybody just get out of here?" Ariana questioned.

Allison walked to the door, and tried to open it. "Nope, we're locked in."

Ariana screamed in a very ghastly manner, because now she had to share a room with Francisca and Iscah, and only Iscah because Allison had led her in here.

"But why would you sneak in here and not Felicity's room? She wouldn't have woken up." Ariana said.

"She wasn't there." Allison said.

Just then, the Italy counterpart stuck her head out from under Ariana's bed. "Hello, everybody!" she said in a cheerful matter before receding back under the bad after seeing all of the other counterparts staring at her. "Goodbye!" she said as she went back under the bed.

Ariana had a creeped out face that she then replaced with uneasy smile. "Iscah and Francisca, would you go into the closet?"

Both of the two counterparts went into the closet, and Ariana covered the door with the desk and chair in her room so they wouldn't be able to do anything to her during the night.

"Now no one else wants to hang out with Iscah and Francisca in that closet, correct?" Ariana asked the other counterparts in an eerie manner. When all of thee counterparts slowly shook their heads, Ariana flopped back into bed and fell asleep. While she was sleeping, Francisca began to wail from the closet. If Ariana was awake, she's be thinking "Only God knows what terrible things Iscah's doing in there."

The next morning, the nation's airplane landed, and the nations left the plane after grabbing their luggage. All of the countries had a good idea about what their counterpart looked like, except Italy, who just imagined Chibitalia.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Italy asked Germany.

"Well, I guess to Prussia's house," Germany replied.

"I'll lead everyone there!" America volunteered.

"You'd just get us lost," England sneered.

"Yes, and Germany should know the way better than anybody." Japan said.

America pouted as Germany led them to Prussia's house (Which was relatively close, but caused America to exclaim "Dude, It was that way?")

On that same morning at the same time, Ariana woke up. She noticed Allison, who was sleeping on the floor with a blanket, had glasses on. _"That's weird, Allison wasn't wearing glasses last night," _Ariana thought. _"And why am I so hot?"_ She stepped out of bed, and noticed that she was wearing the same uniform as England casually wore, but the shirt part was a dress, and had a black ribbon instead of a tie.

"Whaaa?" Ariana questioned loudly enough to wake Felicity and Allison.

"What's going on?" Allison asked, reaching to rub her eyes but rubbing her glasses instead. "And what happened to my eye?"

"You have glasses on, you moron." Ariana answered plainly.

"I do?" Allison said. She got up, and walked to the mirror present in Ariana's room. Allison gasped when she noticed her now smudged glasses and shirt dress and brown ribbon. "Dude," she said, dumbfounded.

All of the girls discovered they wore the same shirt dresses and ribbons, except Iscah, who just wore Russia's outfit with tights instead of pants. When the time came for the conversation hour, all of the girls were blaming each other for their new, and rather uncomfortable and unstylish, costumes. But Felicity didn't seem to mid hers a bit, and neither did Iscah or Francisca.

"Silence!" Louella shouted. "We don't need to blame each other, because it was me!"

"What?" Ariana asked.

"I don't even need glasses!" Allison shouted. She threw the glasses off of her face, and began to walk around. "See, those were use-"she was cut off when she tripped over a couch and fell right beside her glasses. She put them on again.

"I like it," Francisca said.

"Shut it, Francisca," Ariana said.

"I spent all day yesterday designing these, stop complaining!" Louella said. "I thought our counterparts would want us more if we resembled them even more."

"We were fine without these outfits!" Yiesha shouted, sending the group once again into chaos. The girls were quieted when the chime of a doorbell rang throughout the room.

"Who is it?" Kierra questioned.

"I'll look out the window in Francisca's room. It has a view right above the door." Ariana said, walking into the French counterpart's room. She glanced out of the window, and gasped. She ran back into the room with the other girls. "You won't believe this!" she exclaimed. "It's them! They're here!"

**It seems like it's over now, doesn't it? You just wait… (Creepy Iscah face)**


	3. Prudence and Planes

"You're kidding!" Francisca claimed.

"I'm not kidding, they're really here!" Ariana said. "If you don't believe me, come see for yourselves!" All of the gender swaps followed Ariana into Francisca's room, and let them look out the window.

"They really are here!" Felicity exclaimed.

"But they're so much older than us," Kierra said.

"Right," Allison said. "But they look exactly like us, besides that!"

Just then, another gender swap walked into Francisca's room. The gender swap had a hat covering their hair, and was wearing sunglasses. "Who are you?" Kierra asked the new gender swap.

"I'm Prudence," the new gender swap introduced.

"I don't see your gender swap out there," Louella said. "Maybe they didn't care."

"I actually have something to tell you about the men out there," Prudence said.

"Hm?" Ariana asked.

"They aren't the real nations. They're different people dressed up as the countries." Prudence said.

"You mean like Santa Claus?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, sure." Prudence responded.

"That can't be true!" Louella shouted. "They look exactly like they're supposed to! They can't be fake!" tears developed in her eyes. "They can't be…"

"But they are," Prudence said.

"No they aren't! China even has a panda!" Yiesha stated.

"Fake panda." Prudence said.

"But who would do that? Bringing up the feelings of a little girl looking for her counterpart just for laughs… That's cruel!" Francisca cried.

"I know." Prudence said. "I suggest running away."

"How would that solve anything?" Kierra asked.

"Yeah, and Prussia would come looking for us anyway." Allison said.

"Believe me, he won't." Prudence said.

"I agree with Prudence," Alexis said. The other gender swaps, excluding Prudence, looked at her as if she was invisible until now. "If the real countries didn't want to come see us themselves, then they must not care very much. And I know how that feels far too well. And anyway, I bet our gender swaps are only interested in us so they can make us into their slaves."

The girls looked at Alexis, astonished, until Louella spoke up. "Yes, Canadia's right. If they didn't care enough to get us in person, than we can just leave. They'll have to deal with it, for not coming in person."

Some of the gender swaps started saying negative things about the plan, before Louella said, "It's decided! We're doing it. We still have fifteen minutes for conversation, and during conversation, the doors are unlocked."

"We could leave using the window in my room," Allison suggested. "It's at the very back of the house, so those fakes wouldn't see us!"

"Sounds like a plan," Kierra said. "And I like it."

"So, let's go!" Allison exclaimed. "I'll tie together all of our bedsheets, and we'll climb down!"

Ariana looked to Prudence. "Prudence, are you coming?" she asked.

"No," Prudence said. "My gender swap called me personally and told me he'd meet me here in person."

"Who _is_ your gender swap?" Francisca asked.

"That's not important, plus you've only got ten minutes now!" Prudence said, grabbing Francisca's bedsheet and tossing it to Allison. "So gather the other bedsheets and get moving!"

The other gender swaps nodded, and they all got their bedsheets and gathered in Allison's room, where Allison tied together the bedsheets and rolled the makeshift rope out of the window after tying one end to her bedpost. "Let's go," Allison said. With that, the gender swaps one by one climbed out the window, with a firm grasp on the bedsheet rope. Prudence stood in Allison's room and watched the other gender swaps go. She smirked.

The nations, who were in fact real, stood at Prussia's door until the red-eyed nation opened the door. "Hello," Prussia greeted.

"Where are our gender swaps?" Germany immediately questioned.

"Patience, patience. I'll get them." Prussia said, closing the door.

"I hope we came soon enough," France said.

"Yeah. I can only imagine a girl me getting caught by another country," America said.

Prussia opened the door again, and the nations were surprised to see he didn't have anyone with him. "They aren't here anymore." He said.

Germany questioned, "What did you do to them?"

"Me? I didn't do a thing to those girls." Prussia said, trying to sound innocent.

"We know you're lying, dude," America said.

"I'm serious! Come look," Prussia said, opening the door so the countries could come in. Prussia led the countries to the living room that the girls used, and showed them each room was empty. But the nations couldn't make out where all the bedsheets had gone, until Germany found them tied together and hanging out Allison's window.

"See, I told you so," Prussia said. "They left on their own."

"Well, then, we have to find them!" England said.

"Go ahead," Prussia said. The nations climbed down the bedsheets one by one, and couldn't see their gender swaps anywhere.

"Come on, they could've gotten far by now!" Germany said. The nations followed him as he ran away.

Prudence walked up behind Prussia as they left. "How'd I do?" Prudence asked, taking her hat and sunglasses off to reveal long white hair and red eyes.

"Better than I thought you'd do." Prussia said.

Meanwhile, the gender swaps had already made it to the airport the nations had gotten there from. "How much money does everyone have?" Louella asked. Ariana whipped out ten dollars, Allison pulled out two, claiming 'I used the rest of it', all of the other gender swaps brought out fives and tens, but Iscah pulled out fifty dollars. After no one wanted to question how Iscah had gotten fifty dollars, they pooled their money together and found they had just enough money to send each of them to their respective countries (Except Alexis, who had to ride with Allison and take a bus to Canada)

Ariana walked to her plane, the remaining countries who's planes were not yet departing (Louella, Felicity, and Kierra) waving to her.

"Bye," Ariana said was she boarded the plane. She sat in a seat, and nobody was sitting beside her. She looked out a window to see Germany and the other nations not far from the airport. _"Those fakes probably just want to take us back so they don't get in trouble," _Ariana thought, as the plane took off.

The nations finally made it to the airport, and Louella, Kierra, and Felicity were already gone.

"They're gone!" Italy said.

"They probably assumed we wouldn't be coming, and just flew to our countries to see us." Germany said.

"The gender swaps should have waited a little longer, and then they'd be able to meet us," France said.

"I bet it was America's gender swap. She probably said, 'If they aren't coming to us, we'll go to them!'" England said.

"No, it must have been yours, England! She must have said, 'If those bloody countries won't come to see us, then we'll go see them!'" America said.

Then all of the countries were blaming each other's gender swaps for coming up with the idea to leave, until Germany said, "What about Prussia's? Maybe she tricked them into thinking we wouldn't come!"

"Yeah, it was probably Prussia's gender swap!" America said.

"Well, if they're already on planes, then we need to buy tickets now!" China said.

"Agreed," Japan said. So each of the countries bought tickets and got in planes to their separate countries.


	4. Substitutes and Suitcases

The plane landed, and Ariana got off. She was immediately greeted by businessmen, who looked at her nicely at first but then looked confused. "What?" Ariana asked.

"We were expecting Mr. Kirkland," one of the businessmen replied.

"You mean England?" Ariana asked. "Shouldn't he be here right now?"

"No, he left yesterday on classified matters," another one of the businessmen said.

"Oh, is that so?" Ariana said. "I'll fill in for him until he gets back."

"And why would we put a teenager in charge of Great Britain?" one of the businessmen asked.

"I can cook better," Ariana said.

"Oh, well, that was the only thing that we thought was wrong with Mr. Kirkland. And since you are technically just him in a dress, I guess you could fill in for him for a while." One of the businessmen decided.

"Great!" Ariana exclaimed. This was also the case for the other girls; they all filled in for their counterparts while they were away.

Later, Ariana got a phone call after she was brought to England's house. She answered it, and was greeted by Louella. "Ariana, the countries are having a meeting. Get to Berlin."

"Why do we have to have a meeting now?" Ariana asked.

"None of the other countries know we're filling in for the real ones," Louella explained. "We need to introduce ourselves."

"Right," Ariana said. She got money to board a plane to Berlin, and did just that. When she entered the meeting room, she noticed all the nations, except the gender swapped ones, were staring at her. When she sat down, Louella stood.

"May I have your attention, please?" She asked firmly. The other nations gave her their attention, but many still had confused faces. "First, I want to discuss-"

"Why are we being bossed around by a thirteen year old girl?" one of the nations questioned.

"I was getting to that," Louella growled, before regaining her normal voice. "As you can see, a few of the attendees are the thirteen year old female counterparts of our respective countries."

"So, where are the original ones?" another voice asked Louella.

"I've consulted the other gender swaps, and the original countries are away on 'classified matters'." The counterpart answered.

"Was that it?" Another country asked.

"I guess, I don't really have any other important things to talk about," Louella said. Some of the nations grumbled as they all stood up and left the gender swaps in the room alone. "How did I do?" Louella asked.

"You just let some of them walk all over you." Ariana said.

"You and three other people were the only ones who got to speak," Kierra said.

"Yeah! Those meetings are nothing when I don't get to speak!" Allison complained.

Louella nodded. "Well, we should get going now. Be sure to visit Germany more often, okay?" She asked her friends.

Everyone nodded, except Francisca. "It's very unusual that you aren't speaking for once, Francisca," Ariana teased.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? You've seemed worried this whole meeting." Louella said.

"It's just…" Francisca began. "I don't think it was very smart to say out counterparts weren't present. Some countries would take our 'Substitution' as an opportunity to take over our countries."

Kierra nodded in agreement. "I'd say the only one safe from that would be Iscah."

"And why wouldn't I be safe?" Allison questioned.

"Seriously?" Ariana said. "Just because you're in the west doesn't mean you're safe."

"So why is Iscah safe?" Allison questioned, but quickly took it back, remembering the night she hid in Ariana's closet to keep away from the creepy girl.

"We should be getting back then," Ariana said.

"Remember! Don't forget to visit Germany!" Louella called as the nations walked away.

"If there _is_ one, aru," Yiesha muttered.

Meanwhile, England's plane landed. He got his bags, and was confused not to find any businessmen waiting for him like they were told to. He decided to walk back to his house himself, but when he got there, the door was locked. He rang the doorbell, aggravated enough to kick down the door but not wanting to harm his house.

Ariana heard the chime of the doorbell, and ran to the door. But she was shocked, because when she opened the door, England was there, and he threw one of his briefcases at her about two seconds after the door was opened, assuming it was France or some other perverted intruder. He soon apologized as Ariana lifted the suitcase off her face and they recognized each other.

"_That's the same guy from Prussia's house," _Ariana thought. _"Prudence was lying!"_

"Who are you?" England asked.

"Ariana," the girl replied. "And you must be England."

"Yeah." The man replied.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute or two, until this silence was broken by a phone call. Ariana walked over and answered. "Hello, England, Ariana speaking," she said.

"This is the awesome Prussia," the other line said. "And I'm coming over there soon!"

"What?" Ariana asked. England ran over to his counterpart and yanked the phone from her hand.

"Hey! Who's this?" he demanded.

"This is the awesome me," Prussia repeated. "And I'm guessing this is England now."

"You're bloody right this is England now!" England shouted. "Now what did you just say to my counterpart?"

"Eh, nothing." Prussia said. He hung up.

"So, what did he say to you?" England said in a normal but slightly aggravated tone.

"He said he was invading," Ariana replied. "But I guess he quit out on it when he realized you're here."

"Probably," England muttered. Then, the phone rang again. Ariana walked over to pick it up, but England stopped her and answered it himself. "What is it?" he questioned.

"Hey, it's France," the phone said. "I just wanted to brag about how cute my gender swap is!"

"Really?" England asked.

"Who is it?" Ariana asked loudly.

England covered the speaking part of the phone as h answered, "It's just France." Ariana nodded in understanding, and England brought the phone back to his ear.

"Yes, she's so cute! And by that background voice I just heard, yours must be dreadfully ugly!" France responded.

"That's not true!" England vindicated. He abrubtly got another phone call, and he made France hold as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, British dude, it's America," the phone said.

"And I bet this is about your gender swap," England sighed.

"Hey, how'd you know?" America asked.

"Lucky guess." England replied sarcastically. America, though, did not catch this sarcasm, and instead continued to talk.

"I just wanted to say, my gender swap is _awesome_! She likes all the same foods I do, and she gets along well with Mr. Tony!" in the background, England could lightly hear the alien mentioned muttering swears, probably knowing England was on the phone. Then, America hung up.

England redialed France, and the French man asked, "Who was calling?"

"Who do you _think_?" England questioned.

France seemed to understand who England meant. "Well, anyway, I just wanted to say that my gender swap is better than yours."

France hung up before England could protest. He unplugged his phone, and faced Ariana and said, "Still sorry about the suitcase thing."

"No problem," Ariana replied with a smile.

**I've finally caught on to the China 'aru' thing, even if the only China reference was one line by China's counterpart. It seems like it's over again, right? You should know better by now that something like this is not the kind of ending I throw into the end of FanFics. Seriously, remember Chapter 2, 'Conversation and Costumes'? It's like that ending. Also, *spoiler alert* the next chapter will feature Allison and America! Because neither of them has said 'I'm the hero' yet, and I thought that would only be appropriate :3**


	5. Hamburgers and Hurt

***NOTE: Canada's Gender swap, who was originally named 'Alexis', is now Mattie. I had forgotten Canada's human name when I wrote the first four chapters :3 ***

America and Allison drove up to the drive through of a fast food restaurant. "I want six double cheeseburgers, four hamburgers, and two large drinks!" America exclaimed, his counterpart looking with starry eyes as the workers prepared their food. When they finally got their food, they speeded home and Allison bit ravenously into one of her hamburgers.

"Amazing like always!" she exclaimed.

"I know, right?" America said with his mouth full.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Tony, who had been with Allison and America the whole time, answered the phone. He held it towards Allison, implying it was for her. She took the phone from the alien's hand and asked, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hello, Allison, its Ariana." The phone said. "Everyone's coming over to Louella's house so we can talk. I'm already here, get here soon."

Allison glanced back to her fast food and said, "Yeah, I'll try to get there soon."

"Good, then." Ariana said, hanging up.

Allison walked back to her food and began to eat again. "Who was it?" America asked, food in his mouth like usual.

"It was just Ariana calling from Louella's place," Allison replied in between bites. "The other counterparts are going to meet at Louella's place later."

America nodded before eating his last double cheeseburger and slurping the last of his drink.

When Allison later finished her food as well, she boarded America's helicopter and flew to Louella's house.

Later, the helicopter flew over Louella's front lawn. Allison leaped out of the helicopter with a parachute, just as Louella and Ariana exited the house. America's counterpart opened the parachute and floated safely to the ground. The helicopter flew away after she got off, and Louella asked, "Why the hell did you ride a helicopter to my house?"

"Because I'm the hero, and everyone knows the hero always rides in a helicopter!" Allison exclaimed.

"That's a little overkill," Ariana sneered.

"No it isn't, didn't anybody else bring helicopters?" Allison asked.

"No, us _normal_ people brought planes and walked." Ariana said.

Allison ignored Ariana and walked into Louella's house. Louella and Ariana entered soon after Allison did, and they sat down after she did. "Okay, let's count everybody," Louella said. She pointed to the other countries, and counted eight people.

"Who could possibly be missing?" Ariana asked.

Suddenly, Mattie flung open Germany's door and came inside, glasses lopsided and hair a mess. "Sorry I'm late, everyone, some guy on the street tripped me on my way to the airport," she apologized.

"Why?" Louella questioned.

"He mistook me for Allison," Mattie explained nervously. "Apparently she forgot to pay for a hamburger or two!" Then she laughed at her own joke nervously, before noticing everyone else was silent and staring at her, then she gradually stopped laughing and sat down, and then seemingly disappeared.

"Well, at least _I _wasn't tripped, because then there'd be no hero!" Allison shouted, standing up and pointing to the ceiling. Everybody groaned, excluding Mattie and Felicity; Mattie was just sitting in the corner of the room, with a bright red face and Felicity was talking to Louella with no response from the German girl.

"Anyway, I thought we could discuss how it is at everyone's new homes," Louella said. "Who wants to begin?"

Without any sign of hesitation or raising her hand or anything, Iscah stood up. "It's very fun at Russia's place. I like to mess around with the Baltic States until they start to cry and fall down like little babies. Except we've been having a lot of trouble with Belarus lately, with all the scratching at my door at night and all. She wants to destroy me and marry Russia. I tried to beat her off with a stick, but then she snapped it in half. I don't know what to do."

"I got it, I could patent Anti-Belarus Spray!" Allison announced.

"How in the hell are you going to make _that_ work?" Ariana questioned.

"Who cares? Everyone knows it will work because-"

"I'll take ten," Iscah cut in.

After Iscah gave Allison money for a relabeled can of spray paint and Iscah swore eternal doom upon Allison, Ariana stood up and began. "It's cool at England's house. I met this nice boy named Sealand who has a rig very close to our house. He's trying to be a country like England, but doesn't seem to like him very much at all. Anyways, England always wants to cook, though, and his food is kind of… _bad_. So I cook before he does, and it kind of annoys him. But he always says he's grateful after I cook, though, and comments on how well I cook British food."

"_I _can cook anything better than _you_," Francisca bragged.

"Oh, shut up, Francisca. If you're so good at cooking, then why don't you try cooking the kind of food England has in his cookbook?" Ariana challenged.

Francisca got up and pulled out a twig. Before anyone could stop her, she went over to Ariana and proceeded to smack her in the head with it, providing her own sound effects as well: "Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack...!" Ariana then got angry (or as Allison would say, 'totally pissed off') and kicked Francisca in the face, sending her towards the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Holy fricken' crap, dude!" Allison cried excitedly.

Ariana began to kick Francisca while she was on the ground, which led Louella to restrain Ariana while Francisca got up. Yiesha ran over to Francisca and asked, "Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding, aru..."

Francisca wiped her nose. "Yeah, that's… _unrelated_. I'm fine, I assure you."

"You're going down, you perverted wine-loving bitch!" Ariana shouted, still kicking and flailing at Francisca.

"Shows what you know; I can't have wine, I'm thirteen," Francisca said. Allison noticed she had her fingers crossed, though.

This only made Ariana angrier, and Louella almost lost her grasp on the English girl a couple times.

"We'll help you out, Louella!" Felicity offered, dragging Kierra with her in her effort to help Louella keep her hold on Ariana.

Allison jumped from her chair and sped over to Ariana. "You're being so _bad-ass _right now!" she exclaimed.

"Now isn't the time for that, Allison!" Louella scolded. Meanwhile, Iscah was still sitting down, giggling at the other counterparts' anger.

Mattie, who had just gotten over her embarrassment, noticed the quarrel breaking out between her friends. She went between Francisca and Ariana, just as Louella, Felicity, and Kierra lost their grasp on Ariana. "Hey, can everyone just calm-" she began, before being cut off by a swift kick to the gut that was supposed to be for Francisca. She croaked and fell to the ground, but not before groaning, "Maple-hockey..."

"Mattie!" Ariana cried, her anger melting away, while Iscah was clapping and cheering for more violence.

"What's going on in here?" Germany's voice echoed. He entered the room, and looked around to see it somewhat trashed, and every gender swap (except Mattie and Iscah) frozen from fear.

Allison became animated again, while the others were still blank. "Dude, it was AWESOME! Ariana was all like, 'Francisca, you suck!' and then Francisca was all like 'No I don't, you do!' and then Ariana beat Francisca up and then Louella came in and she was all like 'Ariana, stop it!' and totally held her back and stuff, then what's-her-face came in and got PWNED!" She shouted excitedly.

"What?" Germany questioned, aghast. _"What do I tell everyone else when their swaps come home bloody?"_

"Yah, I'm afraid it's true," Louella admitted to Germany.

Before Germany could scold his counterpart, his phone ringed. He left the room to go answer it, leaving the room in a silence. Felicity broke this silence, however, by saying, "I'm hungry. Louella, what kind of food do you have?"

"Well, we don't have pasta, so don't get your hopes up," Louella responded.

Felicity said, "Aw…"

Just then, they heard a shout of disbelief from where Germany had gone to answer the phone.

"What's going on?" Kierra asked silently.

"I don't know," Ariana said in the same fashion. "But Flying Mint Bunny and I will go check."

"Flying mint bunny?" Francisca questioned teasingly in disbelief.

"Yeah, don't you see him? He's right there," Ariana said, pointing to an empty spot beside her head. While everyone commented on the absence of the magical bunny, Allison got up to go check. But right as she was about to ask Germany while he was on the phone, he hung up and walked right by Allison, heading towards the room where everyone else was. She followed after him, and sat down when he stopped in the doorframe leading to the room.

Germany looked Felicity right in the eye. "Felicity… While you were here, Italy got attacked by Prussia and a few other countries."

Felicity at first had a worried look, before changing to a humored face. "What? Nice joke, Germany! Italy always told me about the funny jokes you used to-"

"This is no joke! Romano called me to tell me, and then Prussia called to gloat about it. I'm sorry, Felicity."

"He's okay though, right? He's not… _dead_, is he?" Felicity asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, of course not. A couple other countries were able to stop Prussia halfway into his attack. He's fine, but… Romano thinks it would be better if you didn't come right now, Italy's really hurt." Germany said. Allison thought for a moment she heard a small mix of regret and sorrow in the German's voice.

The tears collecting in Felicity's eyes finally overpowered her usually joyful and somewhat ditzy personality, sending salty tears running down her cheeks. Louella and Kierra scooted their chairs closer to her and put their arms around her. Allison, Yiesha, Francisca, Mattie (who had gotten up earlier, but no one noticed), Ariana, and even Iscah had looks of sadness and disbelief visible in their expressions, and Germany had one to match.

**This is usually the part where I say **_**something**_** either funny, clever, or just something that needed to be said. For now, I just have this: :'(**


	6. Respite and Rigs

Felicity was going to stay at Germany's house with Louella until Italy was okay again. The hospital had given the gender swaps permission to visit Italy, while Romano and Felicity were always allowed.

"Come on, England, I want to bring something that tastes good," Ariana complained.

"What do you mean, Ariana? My scones taste wonderful!" England said. He forced the container of scones into Ariana's arms, because she was about to go visit Italy. She exited the door, and once she was far from England's house, she dumped the scones into a trash can and instead bought a small cake.

She entered the hospital. Ariana checked the note card in her pocket with Italy's room number on it, and she searched around only slightly before she found Italy's room. When she entered, she noticed Felicity and Romano were right by Italy's side, and Louella and Germany were sitting in a couch in the room, looking at the floor, perhaps because they didn't want to be too worried. Ariana was glad to hear Italy talking to his brother and gender swap like nothing had happened.

Everyone didn't notice Ariana until she put the cake, which read 'Get Well Soon', on a table there. Felicity, Italy, and Romano turned around to look at Ariana, while Germany and Louella both glanced at her before looking away. Italy said, "Hey, look, Germany, its Britain's gender swap!", but even still Germany didn't meet his gaze. Ariana thought she saw Romano scowl just a bit when his younger brother called for Germany.

"Do you think you could serve some slices of that cake?" Felicity asked Ariana. She nodded, and pulled out a plastic butter knife. She proceeded to cut six pieces from the cake and served them to everyone in the room, with one left over for her.

After Ariana ate her cake, she went over to Felicity and asked, "So, is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine," Felicity said. "When Romano said he was 'really hurt', he was being kind of overdramatic. All that really happened is that he broke his leg and has a small bruise on his forehead."

"I wasn't being overdramatic! You don't think breaking a leg is _terrible_?" Romano shouted.

"No, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore," Italy answered.

Romano growled a little after he realized what Felicity had said about being overdramatic was true, and Ariana glanced over to Germany and Louella, who still had their full cake slices on their plates.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ariana asked.

"We're not hungry," Louella said.

"And besides, who would eat cake when someone gets hurt? It's like you're celebrating it or something." Germany added.

"I guess you're right," Ariana said. "But it was either a cake or England's scones."

"Oh, well then you _definitely_ made the right decision." A voice sounded from the door, and Ariana (And everyone else in the room) turned around. At the door were Francisca and France, Francisca holding a platter. The one who had spoken was France.

Romano sweated a little. "Well, Veneziano, it's been nice, but I have to go now. Bye!" He said quickly, before running for the door at the sight of France.

"But big brother, I-" Italy began, before noticing Romano was already out the door and stopping his sentence.

"Hey, I want some cake, too!" Francisca said, with a cat smile on her face.

"Don't leave _me _out!" France said with the same face. Ariana looked to Louella and Germany, who handed their cakes to her. She then proceeded to throw the cakes at the French people's faces. Their expressions didn't change as the cakes slowly slid down their faces and hit the floor.

"How rude," Francisca said to Ariana.

"Well, she doesn't have to have any of our food," France said to his gender swap.

"Hey, I didn't throw any cakes or anything, so I get your food, right?" Felicity asked.

"What did you bring?" Italy asked excitedly, hoping for pasta just as much as his gender swap was.

Francisca tilted the platter so everyone could see the food. It was a rather French looking (Whatever that might look like) pizza with snails on it.

"I wouldn't want your food, anyway! Who puts _snails _on a pizza?" Ariana asked, disgusted.

"If Britain had the recipe for _normal _pizza, snails would be there anyway," France insulted.

As Ariana growled, Italy turned to Germany and asked, "Hey, remember when you, Japan, and I ate those snails during World War II? It was really fun, wasn't it, Germany?"

"It was a war, Italy, it wasn't fun," Germany said simply, not shifting his glance from his boots.

Italy frowned. "Hey, Germany, what's wrong? I'm not hurt _that _bad, see?" He got out of the hospital bed, revealing a cast on his right leg. He stood there without trouble, and lifted some of his hair to reveal a small bruise on his forehead.

Louella half opened her mouth in surprise, Germany looked up smiled slightly, and Felicity cheered, "Yay!"

Italy smiled. "See, Germany, I'm fine! And I'm going to be home tomorrow, so no worries!" He sat back down on his bed.

"Who else visited today?" Ariana asked Felicity.

"Allison came over with Tony a few minutes before you came, and she brought some fast food. But we didn't want any, so she just went home with it. Japan and Kierra came with Germany and Louella, and after a while, Japan and Kierra left. Oh yeah, and Austria came over, too. He brought a miniature piano. He started to play it, but then a nurse kicked him out for waking up the other patients. And then he yelled a lot of bad words on his way out the door." Felicity replied.

"Hey, anyone know if Romano coming back anytime soon?" Italy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Who wants our pizza?" Francisca asked.

"No thanks, I'm full," Italy said.

"Me too," Felicity agreed.

"Same here," Germany said.

"Yup," Louella said.

"I wouldn't eat that pizza if it were the last food on Earth!" Ariana laughed.

"Ariana," Felicity said.

"What?" Ariana asked.

"Too far," Felicity answered.

France and Francisca looked rather annoyed. France said, "Chances are, England's food would be the last food on Earth, not mine."

Ariana growled. "Hey! His food is…" Ariana had an uneasy smile as she lied, "… Great."

Francisca broke out laughing. "Yeah, and so is the dirt in our backyard!" she joked. Then France started to laugh as well.

"Hey, you shut up!" Ariana demanded, pointing at Francisca.

"Ooh, feisty!" France commented.

"And _you_!" Ariana said, pointing to France. "Do everyone a favor and stop being such a _pervert_!"

Francisca lifted the pizza and Ariana noticed her eyes dart around her eyebrows, aiming to throw the pizza. She was able to avoid the shot, though, but only because Francisca was a terrible shot. Ariana shouted, "I'm done here!" As she marched to the door, she added in a lighter tone, "Hope you get better soon, Italy." Then she left the room.

"I… think we'd better go, too. Bye, Italy," France said, as he led Francisca out the door.

About seven minutes after the three left, Germany got up with Louella said, "Well, Italy, we have to go. I hope you get better soon."

"Yeah, bye, Germany!" Italy said as Germany and Louella left the room.

"Well, looks like we're alone now," Felicity said to Italy.

"No, you aren't."

A voice came from the corner of the room, where there was an uncomfortable metal chair. In the seat, Mattie randomly appeared.

"Oh, hey Mattie! I didn't notice you there!" Felicity said.

"Yeah, I know…" Mattie said.

Meanwhile, Ariana was already at England's house. England had already started to make food, so Ariana didn't get to do much while he was cooking. So she went over to the shore close to Sealand's rig. Sealand soon noticed his friend, and threw a safety raft into the water with an oar. He then leaped from the ship and landed in the boat, and began to paddle like crazy, leaving a foamy trail of water behind him. Once he reached the shore Ariana was at, he got off the raft and said, "'Ello, Ariana, what's up?"

Ariana explained what had happened to Italy, and then said the only reason she was out here was because England was cooking.

"That British jerk's food is terrible!" Sealand shouted.

"You aren't getting the point, are you?" Ariana asked. "What I said wasn't all about England's cooking."

"Yeah, of course I know what you're talking about, Italy, right?" Sealand verified.

"Yes," Ariana said, a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Well, what do you want _me _to do?" Sealand asked.

Before Ariana could answer, she heard England shout from his house, "Ariana, your food is done!"

"How does he shout so _loud_?" Sealand asked.

"Hell if I know," Ariana said, before getting up and shouting back to Britain, "Coming!"

"Bye, Ariana!" Sealand said, as he got up and got into his small raft.

"Bye, Sealand!" Ariana said as she ran for England's place.

**Don't question Sealand's epic paddling. **_**Or**_** England's being able to shout loud enough for Ariana to hear from far away. Okay? Okay. :D**


	7. Ice Cream and Ill Humor

Ariana woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes, before re-rubbing them when she noticed something on her nightstand. She picked it up, and found it to be a cold container covered with a thin layer of ice. She scraped off some of the ice on the container to see two words labeling the small container; ICE CREAM. "What the…?" she asked to nobody, wondering why there was suddenly ice cream on her nightstand.

…**.**

"ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" After hearing this echo through her dreams, Allison shot up to see what was going on. Expecting to see something dangerous, she instead saw her gender swap jumping up and down and swooning over a container of what seemed to be vanilla ice cream.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison asked America. "And how do you have ice cream?"

"I came in here to wake you up, and found this ice cream on your forehead! I thought you didn't want it, so I took it!" America explained ecstatically.

"Hey, I still want it!" Allison said. She jumped from her bed and tackled America, and began to wrestle the ice cream from his hands.

…**.**

Iscah woke up to the Baltic States looking over her holding something. "What are you holding?" she asked.

"I-it's something we found on your bedside, M-miss Iscah," Latvia said nervously.

"Well, then let me have it," Iscah said. Latvia shakily handed the item to Iscah, and then he and the other two Baltics left Iscah's bedroom quickly. Iscah rubbed some of the ice off the odd item once they were gone, and discovered that it was vanilla ice cream.

…**.**

Louella woke up earlier than usual, and then prepared some food for her, Germany, and Felicity. After she finished her food and Germany finished his, she entered Felicity's room and set the food on her nightstand gently, before going to her room again to find something weird on her bed. She walked over to the odd thing and picked it up, and found its surface to be icy. She scraped off some of the ice, and found in blocky letters written on the side, 'ICE CREAM'. _"How odd," _Louella thought.

…**.**

Kierra woke up and got some tea from Japan, before returning back to her room later to straighten up her bed. However, when she made her bed, she saw a small lump underneath the covers. So she lifted the covers, and discovered ice cream. _"Who in the world would sneak into my bedroom and give me ice cream?" _she thought.

…**.**

Francisca drowsily woke up, and immediately felt a presence behind her. She turned around, and balanced on her bed's headboard, found ice cream instead of an intruder. She took it off the headboard and inspected it, wondering, _"Who put this here? It couldn't have been France…" _

…**.**

Yiesha yawned and woke up, before giving her panda plush a big hug. But instead of warmth from the hug, she felt coldness. "What's wrong, feeling bad, aru?" she asked the plush. But upon further inspection, she found that her panda was clutching a container of ice cream. _"How did _that _get there?" _she thought.

…**.**

Mattie woke up to a phone call. She got out of her bed, and answered the phone. "Hello, Mattie speaking," she said.

"Mattie! Mattie!" Allison's shouting from the phone caught her by surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"Dude, check your nightstand! I just found some ice cream on mine!" Allison said.

"Really?" Mattie questioned.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Allison said.

Mattie hung up and ran to her nightstand and searched around everywhere, but found nothing. _"I guess I got forgotten again…" _she thought sadly.

…**.**

Felicity woke up to breakfast on her nightstand, which looked great. She ate it quickly, and then fell asleep again.

When she woke up again, she found a huge chocolate fudge sundae on her nightstand. "Dessert?" she questioned excitedly, before discovering a notecard beside the base. It read, 'Sorry about Italy. From, Anonymous'. She looked at the card oddly, before grabbing the sundae and beginning to eat carelessly.

…**.**

At about the same time Felicity got her ice cream, Ariana was eating her ice cream on the shore, but noticed Sealand wasn't on his rig like he usually would be. _"Where could he possibly be?" _She turned to her left, and said, "At least I've got _you_, Flying Mint Bunny!"

"Yeah, I'll always be right here by your side!" the imaginary creature said gleefully.

Ariana talked and played with Flying Mint Bunny, until she heard splashing to her right. She turned around, and saw someone running at a high speed across the water. It then leaped onto Sealand's rig, confusing Ariana. _"Why would Sealand leave his rig?"_ she thought, continuing to eat her ice cream. But then she took the lid to the ice cream container and noticed a logo- with Sealand's face in a shaky- looking chibi form as the centerpiece.

"It was Sealand!" Ariana exclaimed to Flying Mint Bunny.

"Yeah, figure that out yourself, Sherlock?" the bunny teased.

"Oh, shut up! Who needs you?" Ariana shouted in anger, shooing the bunny away. It floated away in melancholy.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed bright orange float from the rig. Once again, Sealand leaped into the orange raft and paddled like mad until he hit the shore Ariana was on, before sitting down beside Ariana. "Hey, Ariana, where'd you get the ice cream?" he asked.

"I found it on my nightstand this morning," Ariana said, joking with the boy by keeping her knowledge of his ice cream a secret.

"Do you know who it's from?" Sealand asked, his voice being cracked by giggles.

"Yeah," Ariana said.

"Who?"

Ariana poked Sealand in the chest. "You."

Sealand looked surprised. "How did you figure me out?"

Ariana simply held up the lid of the container, showing Sealand's odd chibi face.

Sealand face palmed. "I tried to cover it with white-out, but it didn't work! I feel dumb now!"

"Don't feel dumb," Ariana said, ruffling Sealand's hair for no reason whatsoever. "Anyone who can sneak into my room without me noticing is pretty clever." _"Except Francisca,"_ she thought.

"Ariana, I have something to ask you," Sealand said.

"Yes, what is it?" Ariana asked.

"Do you… _like _me?"

Ariana responded in shock, "Not in that way! Just as a friend!"

Sealand looked sadly to the waves lapping on the shore. "Oh, okay then."

"Look, its okay," Ariana said, putting her head down too so she could look at Sealand. "I _can't _like you. At home, I had a boyfriend."

"What do you mean, 'at home'? Don't you live here?" Sealand asked with a puzzled look.

"Not always. I kind of only came to live here after I got kidnapped," Ariana explained.

"By that English twit?" Sealand asked roughly.

"No, by Prussia," Ariana said. "And then he made me despise him more by attacking the most loveable guy I know, Italy."

"Can't you just ask to go back home?" Sealand asked.

"The thing is… I'm not sure if I _want _to anymore," Ariana said, looking down. "I've made so many friends here in Europe, and I don't want to lose any one of them."

"But… What about your parents? They must be so worried," Sealand said.

"Being the youngest out of four, I'm often ignored. I doubt anyone even notices I'm gone yet." Tears began to run down the British girl's cheeks. "I was outside when I got kidnapped. I always went outside. Getting away from the world where everyone ignores me to a world where anything is possible just felt like a miracle."

"I think I understand now," Sealand said, before glancing to the empty container of ice cream in Ariana's hand. "So, do you want more ice cream? I can go get some."

"No thanks," Ariana said, standing up and walking away and left Sealand sitting on the shore by himself.

**I admit, this chapter was a little less funny than some of the other chapters, because I've wanted to explain the back stories of some of the gender swaps. Next up is going to be Iscah, I think. Not sure yet :3**


	8. Belarus and Blankets

Iscah threw away the empty container of ice cream, and then went back to her room after realizing she was still wearing pajamas. She looked through her closet, but didn't find the outfit she was looking for. "Latvia!" she called.

The fearful boy entered Iscah's room rather quickly. "Yes, what is it, Miss Iscah?"

"I can't find my favorite coat. Do you know where it is?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I, um… forgot to wash it. Allow me to wash it now," Latvia said, inching toward the door.

"Why does it need to be washed?" Iscah asked. "I haven't worn it yet."

"Well, you see…" Latvia began nervously, before pausing for a few seconds and continuing, "I accidentally spilled some things on it while I was ironing. It has a couple stains on it."

"Get out of my room and clean it now," Iscah commanded in a tone even with the tone she used earlier.

"Okay!" Latvia shouted nervously, running out of the room as fast as he could, but stopping to close the door before running down the hall.

"_Why would he spill things on my coat," _Iscah asked in her thoughts, _"If he's afraid of me so much?"_

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, and the door creaked open slowly. Iscah saw Belarus' eyes glowing through the crack. Iscah panicked, and Belarus lightly grabbed the doorknob before throwing Iscah's door open, revealing the knife in her hands. "Stay away from my Russia…" Belarus said ominously, stepping closer to Iscah in an eerie manner.

Iscah backed up until she was in front of her window. "Go away!" she cried. She began to unlock her window, which was two stories off the ground.

Belarus came closer and held up her knife threateningly, as Iscah pulled the window up, sweeping a gust of cold air into the room. Iscah looked behind her, and saw Belarus holding the knife up and giving a stabbing motion. Iscah's eyes became huge, and she looked back to the window. She took in a shallow breath of air, and then leaped out the open window. Belarus was still in front of the window, and smirked. "That should keep her away for a while," she said, walking away.

Russia was sitting in a room on the bottom floor with a fireplace and a huge window, when suddenly he saw a flash fly by the window and land in the snow, sending the cold white substance into the air slightly. Russia got up, and Lithuania came in, asking, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," Russia said. "You should go check."

"Yes sir," Lithuania said, walking towards the door. He went outside, before coming back in about a minute later. "It seems Iscah jumped from her window," he said to Russia.

"What? Why?" Russia asked.

"I don't know," Lithuania said. Russia got up, and went outside in a rush. He saw Iscah laying face down in the snow, and her open window.

"She looks okay, the snow broke her fall," Russia said. He began to nudge Iscah in the snow.

Lithuania stood there, dumbfound, until Latvia came from his left with Iscah's coat. "Lithuania, have you seen Iscah? I just cleaned her coat," Latvia asked.

Lithuania, instead of saying anything, just pointed to Russia poking Iscah in the snow.

"She jumped from her window?" Latvia asked.

Lithuania nodded. "And Russia thinks the snow broke her fall," he whispered to Latvia.

"You mean like that one time-"

"-when Russia jumped from a helicopter with no parachute because he was sure the snow would break his fall? Yes," Latvia had begun, before Lithuania finished for him.

After enough poking, Iscah lifted her head. Russia was pleased. "Iscah, why did you jump out the window?" he asked.

"Belarus snuck up on me," she said, before putting her head back into the snow. "She had a knife."

Russia didn't look surprised, rather concerned, actually. "Lithuania, help me bring her inside," Russia told Lithuania. The Baltic state went outside without hesitation, and grabbed Iscah's legs as Russia grabbed her shoulders. They lifted her into the house and set her carefully on the couch.

Latvia said, "I'll just take her coat up to her room." Then the small Baltic State went up some stairs and put Iscah's coat in her room. When he went down the stairs again, he bumped into Russia, who had been waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Will you watch Iscah and wait for her to wake up?" Russia asked, forcing his hand on Latvia's head.

"Okay, Mr. Russia," Latvia answered.

Russia removed his hand from Latvia's head. "Great," he said, walking away.

Latvia went back into the room Iscah was in and pulled a chair up next to the couch she was lying on.

He stared at Iscah's face blankly, thinking, _"She doesn't look as creepy when she's like this."_ He saw a shiver run through the girl's spine, and thought, _"I should get a blanket for her, she looks cold."_

He got up and looked around the house, but the only blanket that was not being used was his own.

He was hesitant to let Iscah use it, because if he did and Iscah still wasn't awake when night came, he'd have no blanket. But he put that aside; after all, Mr. Russia would get angry at him if his gender swap was cold. Plus, Iscah might wake up and notice it's his blanket, and maybe go a little easier on him sometimes. Who knows? Eventually, maybe they'll become friends, and spilling things on her clothes would be no big deal.

He picked up the blanket, and brought it back to the couch. _"Thank goodness nobody noticed I left her alone for a bit," _he thought as he laid the blanket on top of Iscah gingerly.

After about five more minutes of waiting, Iscah blinked her eyes open. "Latvia?" She questioned silently, looking at the small boy.

"Yes?" Latvia asked a tone of fear in his voice.

"Thanks for the blanket," Iscah said.

"It was nothing," Latvia said, avoiding Iscah's gaze.

Iscah got up from the couch, leaving the blanket strewn across it.

"Allow me to get that, Miss-"Latvia began, before he was stopped when Iscah held a hand in front of his face.

"No, let me, you've done enough today," Iscah said, picking up the blanket and beginning to fold it.

"Thank you, Miss Iscah," Latvia said.

"Please, just call me 'Iscah'," she requested.

"Of course, Iscah," Latvia said, as Iscah finished folding the young boy's blanket. She went to Latvia's room to put it back, leaving Latvia in the room by himself.

"_I hope she intends to stay like this," _Latvia thought hopefully. He'd be more than glad to finally be on Iscah's good side.

…**.The Next D****ay**…**.**

Iscah woke up the next morning, got dressed, and went into Latvia's room. He was awake, and noticed Iscah come into his room. "Hello, Iscah," he greeted.

"Hi, Latvia," Iscah said. "Do you want to hang out in my room with me?"

A sweat drop rolled down the small boy's forehead. "Sure," he answered shyly. He walked over to Iscah, and she led him to her room. There, she let him sit down on her bed while she sat in the chair in the corner of the room. "So, what's this about?" Latvia asked.

"I just wanted to talk," Iscah said.

"About what?" Latvia asked.

"Well, I've been needing to talk to someone about my past ever since I got kidnapped," Iscah said. "It's just… the other gender swaps think I'm too creepy to hang out with, and everyone else just assumes I'm exactly like Russia."

"But... Aren't you exactly like Mr. Russia?" Latvia questioned.

"No, not _exactly _like him. I had a life before being kidnapped and taken here." Iscah said.

"Well, I guess you can tell me about it," Latvia said. _"Yes! After this, I'll _definitely _get on her good side!" _he thought excitedly.

"It's kind of a long story, but here we go," Iscah began. "I ran away from home, because my parents didn't care about me. And I know that after I ran away, they didn't look for me. I was glad. But anyway, I found this nice alley to live in. I got food by robbing people of their money with a sharpened butter knife I found in a trash can. I got a lot of money, and always bought enough food. Until, I stopped having enough. The day I got kidnapped, my mind was already demented from all the stealing I had done, and I was the creepiest person you could find in that city. I was sitting there, starving, drawing creepy pictures in the ground with my knife, when I man walked up to me. I got up, and held up my knife in defense, but he put his hand on my hand and I dropped it. I hadn't had contact like this since I ran away. I was startled, and even more so when he grabbed me and knocked me out with a rag."

After her story was finished, Latvia looked at her with a changed expression. An expression of hurt, sadness, and pity. "I'm sorry," he said simply.

"Yes, so am I," Iscah said. "You probably didn't want to hear me go on about my past, did you?"

"Well, I-" Latvia began, before he was cut off by Russia, who had entered the room.

"Latvia, what are you doing in Iscah's room?" He asked.

Before Latvia could explain, Iscah lyed, "He wanted to make sure Belarus didn't come back anytime soon."

"Okay," Russia said. "Can you perhaps stop for a second?"

"Yes, Mr. Russia," Latvia said sadly. He got off of Iscah's bed and walked over to the door. Together, he and Russia both left Iscah's room.

"Bye," Iscah said a couple seconds too late.

**I think that's enough backstories for now. Three backstory chapters in a row wouldn't really suit me that well :P**


	9. Automobiles and Aliens

"Is he here yet?" Felicity questioned excitedly.

"No," Germany said sternly.

"Is he here yet?" Felicity repeated.

"No," Louella sighed, with annoyance in her tone.

"Is he here yet?"

"No!" Both of them shouted at once. They were all sitting in Germany's living room, waiting for Romano to come back with Italy. But when Germany asked him to go, Romano was not pleased.

_*****__When Germany asked Romano to pick up Italy__*****_

"Why would I ever listen to _you_, you damn potato-eater?" Romano had questioned earlier.

"Because it's your brother, Romano, so you should do it for him," Germany had said.

Romano face palmed. "Fine, but you owe me a pizza by the time I get back!" he demanded.

"Fine, anything else?" Germany questioned.

"Uh, yeah, and…. Erm…" Romano tried to think of something else to ask from Germany. "Ahh….Ha! Twenty bucks!"

"Okay, now get out of here," Germany said.

Romano got up and prepared to go, but only after shouting, "I'll be back! Remember our deal! And that pizza better have _everything_ on it! If I don't find pepperoni on it, I'll be pissed!"

"Yeah, whatever, go!" Germany shouted. Romano left, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you really getting him a pizza?" Louella had asked Germany shortly after.

"No, he's probably just going to 'attack' me with that fake mustache again if I don't," Germany said.

_*****__Back to the Present__*****_

A knock on the door sounded, and then Felicity heard rapid footsteps. When Germany opened the door, the first thing Felicity saw was Italy, standing there with a cloth wrapped around one leg and two small bandages covering a bit of his forehead, because most of his forehead was being covered by a sticky note. Before Felicity could ask what was written on it, Germany read it out loud; "Dear Stupid German Douche: I've dropped off Italy. Give me my pizza and money outside. From, Romano."

"Oh, that's what was on it!" Italy said.

"You didn't ask when he put it on you?" Germany asked.

"Well, no, because he was driving with this crazy look and stuff and I was afraid he would kick me out of the car!" Italy cried.

"Why would he ever do that?" Germany questioned.

"Well, I dunno!" Italy whimpered.

Germany sighed. "Whatever. Just call a taxi and go back to your house with Felicity."

"Why do I have to take a taxi? I can just rent a car with some money and drive home," Italy asked.

"We all know how you drive. I think it would just be, ahem, _safer, _if you rode in a taxi," Louella answered.

"Ah, okay. C'mon, Felicity, let's go home so we can make pasta!" Italy exclaimed.

"Yay!" Felicity cheered, jumping up from her chair and running over to Italy. Italy went out the door first, shortly followed by Felicity, who said "Hasta la pasta!" before swinging out of the doorway. 

Meanwhile, Ariana was sitting on England's couch, reading, when the doorbell rang. She sat her book down on the couch and opened the door. "Oh, Allison, you're here early," she said.

"Yeah, _hi-llo, _Ariana!" Allison exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but, 'hi-llo'? What is that supposed to mean?" Ariana questioned.

"Oh, you know! It's a combination of 'Hi' and 'Hello'! C'mon!" Allison explained.

"Who taught you that? I'm pretty sure America doesn't say that often," Ariana inquired.

"Tony taught me," Allison said, grinning. "He also taught me some new curse words. Do you want to hear them?"

"God no," Ariana gasped, before asking, "Wait, who's Tony?"

"America and I's alien BFF, like, how didn't you know that?" Allison said.

"Probably because _aliens don't exist_," Ariana scoffed.

"Uh, yeah, they do! Haven't you been to our house before?" Allison asked.

"Well, no, I haven't," Ariana said.

"Hey, you should come over for a sleepover tonight!" Allison exclaimed.

"No, I'll have to decline, I'm going to-" Ariana began, but was quickly interrupted by Allison, who was jumping up and down, clapping, and shouting gleefully, "Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover!"

Knowing her refusal had been ignored, Ariana sighed and said, "I'll be right back, I've got to tell England," then she put on an annoyed face and continued, "And pack my things."

"Yay!" Allison cried excitedly, knowing Tony and Ariana would go together perfectly. What she didn't know, though, was that Tony still hadn't forgotten that whole thing with England.

After Felicity finished up her pasta and Italy finished up his, Felicity suggested, "We should bring some pasta to Germany! I'm sure he'd love it!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Italy exclaimed. "I'll drive!"

Felicity got into Italy's car, and Italy got into the driver's seat. Right when he started the car, Felicity got the feeling this was a bad idea. But she only _knew _it when Italy sped off without warning. Felicity was holding onto the door's handle so she could jump out quickly if they were to crash. It was by pure chance they didn't, and Felicity made it safely to Germany's place.

When they approached the front door, Felicity stared into a bush, thinking she saw something in it. She prodded it with her finger. "Hello?" she questioned.

Shortly after she poked the bush, Romano stuck his head out from the bush with a leaf balancing on his head precariously, surprising Italy.

"Romano, you're still here?" Italy questioned.

"Why?" Felicity followed up.

"I'm still waiting for that dumbass to give me my money and pizza," Romano growled, before receding back into the bush. Before Felicity or Italy could try to get him out, Germany came to the door.

"Italy and Felicity? Why are you two here?" He asked.

Louella suddenly popped up behind him. "Felicity's here?"

"We brought pasta!" Felicity exclaimed.

Louella seeing Felicity made her shrink behind Germany again before stepping in front of him. "Great, I'd love some," she said.

Italy's eyes brightened. "Germany taught you to like pastaaaaaa~?" he asked brightly.

"No, I just like it," Louella said.

"Hey, did you know Romano's in that bush there?" Italy asked Germany.

"He is?" Germany questioned, looking into the bush Italy was talking about.

"Should I get the Scare-mano?" Louella questioned.

When Germany nodded, Louella went inside for a moment and came back with a scarecrow-like thing, but instead of looking like a scarecrow, it resembled France. Germany thrusted it into the ground in front of the bush. The bush began to shudder, before Romano shot out from the bush and bolted away.

"Goodbye, Romano!" Italy called cheerfully. Italy and Felicity dropped off the pasta soon after and they drove home, this time with Italy 'trying his best to follow the traffic signals' (Which was still some _terrible _driving).

As Ariana placed her clothes into a suitcase, England was fretting about Ariana sleeping in the same house as Tony. "Why couldn't you just say you knew America's alien?" he questioned rather loudly.

"Because I didn't know him," Ariana muttered, still packing her clothes.

"How do you know it's a _him_?" England asked. "It could very well be a female alien!"

"Then why are you calling him-slash-her an _it_?" Ariana asked. She wasn't trying to annoy England, just trying to argue him out of her room.

"Ugh, Fine, you got me. Just pack your things and _please _try your best to stay away from the alien," England said, backing out of Ariana's room.

…**.**

"Hey, Ariana!" Allison greeted. Ariana had just gotten to Allison and America's place. She wanted to see Allison's alien 'BFF'. Just to prove her wrong, of course, not because she _wanted _to see a real alien. Ariana walked inside, and she immediately saw Tony, standing only about two meters away from her. He seemed interested in her; at least, that's what Ariana thought.

"Well, this is Tony!" Allison exclaimed. "Why don't you give him a big 'hi-llo'?" 

Ariana glanced around nervously, before saying awkwardly, "Hi…Llo?"

Tony looked at her, looking like he was about to say something. Ariana smiled uneasily. Tony looked at Allison, who was now standing right beside him, and he said something to her that Ariana couldn't understand.

"What did he say?" Ariana asked Allison.

"He said he thinks he knows you from somewhere," Allison translated. Tony nodded.

"Well, we've never met before, so I'll introduce myself. I'm Ariana," Ariana said, going over to Tony and holding out her hand. Tony looked her right in the face, seeming to inspect her, then said something else Ariana couldn't understand.

"He said you remind him of that limey bastard," Allison said. "I have no clue what he's talking about."

"_Limey bastard?" _Ariana repeated in her mind. She remembered what England had said about the first time he met Tony. "He kept calling me a limey bastard, over and over…" England had said. "I was just standing there, staring, and he just kept repeating it…"

Tony said something else. "Bad-wording limeys," Allison said. "Oh yeah, and the bad word was-"

"I know what the bad word was!" Ariana interjected.

Tony looked up at Allison, said something, and Allison said to Ariana, "Hey, Tony wants to go now, he said he'll see you later," Tony said more things to Allison, to which she responded, "I can't say that many bad words at once!"

…**.**

Later, at night, Ariana had just put on her pajamas. "Hey, Allison, where's your guest room?" She asked.

Allison frowned slightly. "Well, about that… our guest room is kind of our party room, and it has a mini fridge and a flat screen and stuff like that."

"So where do I sleep?" Ariana asked.

"I thought you'd want to sleep in my room with Tony and me! Was I wrong? Because I don't think the hero can be wrong," Allison explained.

Ariana froze. What made Allison think Tony would be okay with that? She wouldn't be able to sleep at all, because Tony would probably be waiting… no, she'd have to fall asleep eventually. Perhaps she could try to sneak out once Allison and Tony were asleep? Yes, that sounded like a reliable plan.

"Hey, Ariana! Yoo-hoo! Are you okay?" Ariana was thrown back into reality by Allison.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine!" Ariana answered quickly.

"Great! Come on!" Allison grabbed Ariana's arm and led her to her room.

When Ariana walked in, she noticed Tony was already there, lying on a dark gray sleeping bag. When Tony looked to the door and saw Ariana, he mumbled something and avoided her gaze.

"What's his problem?" Ariana asked Allison.

"I think he doesn't like you," Allison replied. "But since I don't know what a 'limey' is, I can't be sure."

"So, can we just fall asleep now?" Ariana questioned.

"Yeah, whatever," Allison said. She jumped onto the bed.

"_I suppose that means I'm sleeping on the floor," _Ariana thought. _"It's like she hasn't ever heard of courtesy." _She then took a sleeping bag from Allison's closet and sprawled it across the floor, being sure to set it as far away from Tony as possible. She found it hard, however, since this room was somewhat small and only had a full-size bed, which Allison was on and wouldn't share. Tony was in his sleeping bag right beside the bed, which meant Ariana would have to set her sleeping bag up behind Allison's bed. Ariana shut out the lights, and lied down in her sleeping bag.

About two minutes later, Allison fell asleep; Ariana could tell, since she was snoring. She didn't know if Tony was asleep, so she decided to wait for a few more minutes before trying to sneak out.

Later, Ariana snuck out of her sleeping bag and headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?"

The new voice in the room made Ariana freeze, and she slowly turned around. Allison was still asleep. Tony, however, was sitting up in his sleeping back, staring at Ariana. _"Was that him?" _Ariana thought. _"No, that's impossible. There's no way he can speak English." _

"What are you doing?" The voice repeated. Okay, now Ariana was _sure _Tony had said it.

"Well, I was just…" Ariana searched her mind for a suitable lie to tell the alien. "… Getting some water?" she finished awkwardly.

"There's a full glass of water right there." Tony pointed to a small table beside the door, which had three glasses of water on it, like Tony had said.

"Oh, okay," Ariana said. She shakily grabbed a glass and went back to her sleeping bag.

"_Damn! When will he finally fall asleep?" _ Ariana thought angrily as she sipped the water in an attempt to trick Tony.

…**.**

About an hour later, Tony was still staring at Ariana, who was still sitting up in her sleeping bag and pretending to drink out of an empty glass of water. When she put the glass down, Tony got up and looked at her.

"What?" Ariana questioned softly.

"You were faking it, weren't you?" Tony asked quietly. "I could tell you weren't really thirsty.

Ariana tensed. What now? She couldn't just say, 'I was sneaking out because I don't like you'! As Tony silently awaited an answer, Ariana flipped through words in her head until she was able to ad-lib something to say. "I was going to get a snack?"

"Then why'd you lie, dumb limey? Sneaking out for a snack is an everyday thing around here," Tony questioned.

"Erm…" Ariana looked for something else to say. "England doesn't like it when I sneak out like that." That was only half a lie, because England never knew she snuck away half the time, and when he did catch her, he didn't mind very much.

Tony nodded. "Limeys are idiots."

Ariana was about to object, when suddenly the snoring in the room stopped. Allison looked up from her bed. "Hey, what are you doing? You woke me up…" she questioned drowsily.

"I was going to get a snack." Ariana said, with more confidence in her tone having answered that question already.

"And I was too." Tony lied.

"Oh." Allison looked behind her, where a couple pillows were stacked up at the foot of her bed. "Since we're all awake, wanna have a pillow fight?"

"No, thanks, I'm tired," Ariana claimed. She wasn't tired in the least bit; she just wanted to get out of here soon. As she was about to lie down again, however, she was suddenly smacked in the face by a pillow. Ariana groaned, reminded Allison she wasn't playing, and lied down again. She eventually fell asleep, though it was hard ignoring Allison squealing with delight as she flung pillows at Tony, and Tony's curses in his alien language.

She only slept for about two hours, making it about 1 AM. She was surprised to see Allison and Tony were still fighting, but then looked down and saw what had woke her up. A pillow was sitting on her sleeping bag, after presumably hitting her in the face as she slept. Ariana became angry quickly, and held up the pillow. "Who threw this at me?" she questioned angrily.

Allison pointed at Tony, and Tony pointed at Ariana. Allison scolded, "Tony, you're supposed to point at me so she doesn't suspect you!"

"So it _was _you!" Ariana cried, pointing at Tony.

Tony said something, which Allison translated as, "Shut up, damn limey, I didn't do it!"

"Oh, I bet you didn't!" Ariana wasn't going to quiet down soon, despite it being 1 AM. As she yelled at Tony and Tony yelled back in his language, America woke up and entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on in here? You woke me up," America asked.

As they all started to blame each other for the noise, America noticed the pillows lying all over the floor. "Now I get it," he said in understanding.

"What?" Tony, Ariana, and Allison all asked at once.

America picked up a pillow. "You must have been having a pillow fight! I wanna fight, too!"

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Allison said. She picked up a pillow, too and hit her gender swap. America laughed loudly and hit Allison back, and then Tony picked up a pillow and all three of them were fighting.

Ariana was annoyed at the other three for being so immature, and her rage boiled up until she finally screamed before shouting, "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" After that was said, she grabbed her sleeping headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" America questioned.

"I'm sleeping outside…" Ariana muttered as she went out the door.

…**.**

That next morning when Ariana went back home, England immediately asked, "How was it?"

"It was OK," Ariana answered.

England's tone stiffened. "What about the alien?"

"Other than only calling me 'limey' all night, he was pretty cool," Ariana answered.

England observed a red mark on Ariana's face. "What's that from?" he inquired.

"Ah, Allison, America, and their alien had a pillow fight at one in the morning while I was asleep," Ariana explained.

"What did you do about it?" England asked.

"I slept outside."

At Ariana's response, England's face went white and had a surprised look.

"Uh, England? Hullo? Are you okay?" Ariana questioned, waving her hands in front of his face.

**Hey everyone! This chapter was pretty much written because my sister wanted there to be more Tony in the story, and it ended up being the longest chapter I've written for this so far! Anyway, this will be one of the last 'filler' chapters in the whole Fanfic! Yeah, there have been a lot of filler chapters, but now we're actually going to get to the plot. I should have the next chapter in soon. Until then, see ya! :3**


	10. Umbrellas and Unrest

About a day after Ariana's sleepover, England had to go to a world meeting.

"I can trust you not to destroy my house, right?" England asked Ariana as he was about to leave.

"Of course you can trust me," Ariana answered.

England nodded in understanding, before heading off.

Ariana looked around. It seemed much quieter in the house now that England had left. She decided she would call up some of her friends; hopefully some of them could come over for a bit so it wouldn't be so boring in the silent house.

Ariana dialed some numbers on the phone, and it rang for about three seconds before Kierra picked up.

"Hello?" Kierra questioned.

"Hey, Kierra," Ariana greeted. "Do you think you could come over?"

"Wouldn't that take quite a while?" Kierra asked.

"Ugh, you're right," Ariana sighed. "I guess I should invite someone closer." She hung up after Kierra said goodbye, and then did a bit of thinking.

"_Let's see… Yiesha is too far away to invite, and so are Iscah, Allison, and Mattie. I'll have to invite some fellow Europeans." _After listing all of the gender swaps near her house, she decided she would call Felicity up.

The phone rang for about 10 seconds, before Felicity picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Felicity, what's up?" Ariana asked.

"Oh, Italy and I are looking around for Romano," Felicity answered.

"Why? What happened?"

"Ah, he ran off when Germany set up a 'Scare-mano' in his front yard," Felicity replied.

"Oh, so I guess that means you're busy then." Ariana sighed and hung up. She dialed another number immediately afterwards and Louella picked up quickly.

"Ariana, what is it?" Louella questioned in a hushed voice.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over for a bit," Ariana responded.

"I can't, I'm at the world meeting," Louella declined.

"What? Why'd Germany let you go with him?" Ariana asked.

"Because I don't call up everyone and ask them to come wreck his house," Louella answered, before hanging up. 

Ariana growled before looking at her notebook with phone numbers scribbled on it. _"There's only one more person I can call," _Ariana thought, looking at Francisca's phone number. _"But do I actually want her to come over?"_

She sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering over her choices, before she decided it was far too quiet and inviting Francisca would at least put some noise in the empty house. Ariana sighed, due to being out of options, before dialing Francisca's number in reluctantly.

Francisca picked up after the first ring. "Hellooo?"

Ariana growled. "Look, its quiet over here, so do you think you could-"

"Come over?" Francisca finished. "Of course, it would be my pleasure."

Ariana hung up, and waited about half an hour as Francisca took a fast plane over to Ariana's place (but it was a pretty slow plane compared to every other plane in the world).

Ariana opened the door at the doorbell. "Hey, Francisca…" she sighed, unsure if this was a good idea or not.

"Hi, Ariana," Francisca greeted, obviously a little too happy to be here.

Ariana slumped onto the couch, while Francisca sat, cross legged, on the corner of the arm of the couch.

"So, why'd you invite me?" Francisca asked coolly.

"It's just far too quiet in the house without England here," Ariana explained shortly.

"Ah, I think I know what you mean there," Francisca said, before getting up from her seat and staring down Ariana.

"That is _NOT _what I meant!" Ariana shouted. "Now sit down! I don't intend to have _that_ happen today."

"Okay," Francisca said, sitting on the arm of the couch once again. They sat there for a bit in silence, before Francisca broke it by asking, "Did you invite anyone else?"

"No," Ariana answered.

"Why not?" Francisca asked.

"Kierra, Allison, Yiesha, Mattie, and Iscah are too far away and it would take too long for them to get here," Ariana explained, "Felicity's looking for Romano with Italy (When Francisca asked why, Ariana had to describe the 'Scare-mano' differently), and Louella got to go with Germany to the meeting."

Francisca nodded in understanding, and then they just sat there in silence for a while more.

This silence continued, awkwardly, until the doorbell rang through the house.

"I thought you didn't invite anyone else," Francisca said.

"I didn't," Ariana said, with a rising tone of confusion. She walked fearfully over to the door, and opened it slowly. When it was opened only about halfway, Ariana was suddenly shot into the coat rack beside the door. Coats and hats were scattered across the floor.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Francisca questioned.

Ariana got up. "Yes, I'm fine… And I don't know what's going on."

The door suddenly opened all the way, revealing a figure quite familiar to both of the girls; Prussia, along with Gilbird, who was roosting on his shoulder.

"Prussia?" Francisca asked in surprise.

"Yes, it is I, the Awesome Me, Prussia!" Prussia announcing, doing a gesture with his arm.

Ariana growled. She noticed there was an umbrella lying on the floor after it had been knocked over, as it was leaning against the coat rack. She picked it up, and stood up. She held the umbrella like she would a saber, pointing it at Prussia."Why did you push me?" She demanded.

"Because that dumb Brit isn't here to stop me from taking over his place!" Prussia answered. "And what do you think you're going to do with that umbrella? It's an umbrella. Seriously."

"I'll show you what I'll do with it!" Ariana yelled. She swung the umbrella at him, and hit him in the leg.

Prussia held his leg and jumped up and down, while Gilbird was floating just above his shoulder.

Ariana picked up a second umbrella from the ground and tossed it to Francisca while Prussia was busy being in pain. "Francisca! Try to be useful here!" Ariana commanded.

Francisca caught the umbrella and stood up, but instead of doing what Ariana had said, she just stood there, staring blankly. When Prussia got over the pain, he brought out a short sword, and he and Ariana had a small sword fight, short sword-vs.-steel tip of the umbrella. "Francisca, what are you doing?" Ariana questioned, looking back. As she did this, though, Prussia turned around his sword and hit her in the back of the neck with the butt of the sword. She coughed up blood, her eyes went blank, and she fell to the hardwood floor.

Francisca gasped, and the color went from her face. Ariana was lying on the floor, unconscious, while Prussia was nearing Francisca with his sword facing the sharp side. She was so shocked; she forgot she still had the umbrella Ariana had given her earlier, and instead of fighting, fainted. The umbrella fell from Francisca's limp hand, and its steel tip clanked against the floor eerily. Prussia smirked victoriously, and Gilbird chirped happily for his owner's victory.

…**.**

Meanwhile, Germany had just started the World Meeting, after they had been waiting for roughly an hour to see if Italy and Prussia would show up (They didn't).

"I'd like to bring up the issue of Italy being attacked by Prussia first," Germany said. "How do we suppose we will react to this?"

"I think we should have a war, so I can be the hero!" America announced.

"Don't get too carried away," England advised.

"England is right, America. We shouldn't come to the solution of war so quickly," Germany agreed.

Nobody spoke up.

"Why not?" America asked after about a minute of silence.

"Because we don't want to waste our money on a small attack that's injuries could have also been inflicted by a day at the park," England answered.

"What? How do you break a leg at the park?" America questioned.

"Well, you could trip over a large rock and fall on it, falling off the slide once you get to the top…" England listed.

"… or a 'Mysterious Stanger' could walk over and hit you a bunch of times," Germany finished the list with the way Prussia was able to break Italy's leg.

There was a chilling silence that lasted for a reasonably long time.

"So, how about the weather?" Canada piped to lighten up the mood again.

Everyone turned to look at him. _"Yay! I'm being noticed!" _he thought happily.

"What kind of question is _that_?" Someone asked. Everyone exploded into conversation, either stating how dumb a question that was or actually explaining the weather at their home country. Canada shrunk in his chair.

Germany facepalmed as the crowd quieted. "We aren't going anywhere with this meeting," he muttered, before speaking up and saying, "Everyone is dismissed."

…**.**

Ariana woke up, and everything around her looked hazy. She was able to make out the British flag, however, thinking to herself, _"At least I'm still at home." _ But when her vision was fully restored, she was shocked and enraged both at once. Where she found herself was _not _home. It wasn't where she had lived before being kidnapped either. Nor was it even in the UK. No, Ariana found herself once again confined in the room she had shortly inhabited as she was waiting in Prussia's house for England to come 'rescue' her.

"_Where's Francisca?" _Ariana thought. _"When I find her, I'm going to pound her face in for letting this happen! But, I _do _hope she's okay and all."_

She saw a security camera in the corner of her room. Its lens expended and zoomed in on her. Knowing Prussia was behind the screen of that video camera, she hollered, "Hey! What's the big idea, you damn bastard?"

Of course, the camera didn't respond.

"_There's probably still conversation time, I guess," _Ariana thought. _"Maybe then I can explore around a bit and try to find a way out of this infernal place." _

She waited for ten minutes.

Then thirty.

Then an hour.

Then an hour and a half.

Then a couple more seconds just to be safe.

"Agh! Why isn't my door opening yet?" Ariana shouted. She went back over to her bed, and slammed herself forcefully onto the springy mattress. She uttered something that sounded like a cross between an annoyed growl and a hopeless sigh, before slamming her head on the rock hard pillow.

…**.**

About twenty minutes later, Ariana heard clicking coming from her door. She ran over to it, and turned the knob, only to find it was still locked. She kept turning it over and over forcefully, waiting for it to open, when a voice said from the door, "Hey! Knock it off, I'm trying to get you out, and doing that will break my bobby pin!"

"Francisca?" Ariana recognized the voice. "It took you long enough!"

"Yes, I know. Sorry about that. I was just thinking if I should or not, then I remembered I kind of owe you after letting you be captured and all." A final 'click' came from the door, and it swung open loosely.

"Great! Now we can sneak our way out of this hellhole!" Ariana cheered.

"Yeah, about that…" Francisca held up her bobby pin, which was now in two. "And I don't have any more," she said, answering the question Ariana was about to ask.

Ariana became infuriated. "So all you managed to do was sneak us out of one room? There's got to be, like, twenty more rooms in this place!"

"Look, stop being so mad. At least I snuck you out in the first place. I was _going _to leave all by myself," Francisca said.

"You wouldn't be able to, with bright, noticeable clothes like yours," Ariana muttered.

"Why, thank you for the compliment on my clothes!" Francisca said with mock gratitude.

"I meant for it to be a-"

Ariana was cut off when they suddenly heard a grand piano echo through the house.

"What is that?" Francisca questioned.

"It's a piano, stupid," Ariana replied, hitting Francisca in the back of the head.

"But where from?"

"Let's go find out."

Ariana and Francisca left Ariana's room, and ventured into the small room with couches circling a glass coffee table. They followed by ear where the melody was coming from, a storage room closet. Ariana lightly pushed open the door, to find the closet was larger than it had originally seemed. A large grand piano, surface as shiny as silver, was in the center, being lighted by the flickering hanging light fixture in the closet. They saw a dark figure looming over the keys of the piano, their shadowy fingers hitting multiple notes in just the right order so they melted together in a magical sort of way. The two of them walked over to the dark figure, and Ariana placed a hand on the figure's shoulder as it continued to play its tune. "Hello, who are you?"

Their answer came in a thick Austrian accent. "I am Robynne. Now please tell me who you are."

Ariana inspected Robynne. She had short brown hair in a shaggy bob style with a strand sticking out on top, thick blue glasses, and a mole on her face. Her clothes seemed to be fit for a destitute child instead of someone playing a grand piano.

"Well?" Robynne questioned.

"Well, uh…" Ariana stammered. "I-I'm Ariana, and this here is Francisca."

Robynne squinted. "When'd you two get here?"

"We were here a while ago, but then we broke out," Francisca explained. "Then we got taken back."

"Shut up, you'll scare her," Ariana scolded under her breath, whacking Francisca in the back of the head.

"Why would she scare me?" Robynne asked.

"Because she's a pervert," Ariana answered smugly.

"Oh, my," Robynne said, not sounding surprised at all.

"Lies! All lies!" Francisca vindicated.

"Then why'd you get a nosebleed when I yelled at you that one time?" Ariana questioned.

"Uh…Fear?" Francisca answered nervously.

"Uh _huh_…" Robynne said warily.

"Now look what you did!" Francisca shouted. "She thinks I'm a perv now!"

"I do?" Robynne asked.

"Of course you do!" Francisca cried.

Suddenly, the door to the larger-than-it-would-seem closet opened, and a long shadow was cast upon the room, reflecting off the shiny surface of the piano. Ariana turned around, and saw it was Prudence, Prussia's gender swap.

"You two have gotten out of your rooms," She observed.

"No kidding?" Ariana asked sarcastically.

"And I see you've discovered our other little 'prisoner', as well," Prudence said.

"Who, you mean Robynne?" Francisca questioned.

"No, _Santa Claus_, you idiot! Of course she means me!" Robynne shouted.

Prudence smirked. "Well, we'll have to do something about that. We didn't want anyone to know about our dear Robynne yet."

"What are you talking about?" Ariana asked.

"She didn't tell you? She's Austria's gender swap; why else would she be here?" Prudence asked, followed shortly after with a laugh.

"I didn't know I was a 'gender swap', whatever that is," Robynne said.

"A gender swap is exactly what it sounds like; a boy or girl who is the opposite gender of a different person. You're a gender swap of Austria, while I'm a gender swap of England, and this girl here is France's," Ariana explained.

"I don't get it," Robynne complained. "Since when are countries people?"

"Since forever ago," Francisca answered.

"So, is Austria a cool guy?" Robynne asked.

"He's like you, so I guess so," Ariana replied.

Prudence got angry. "Okay, you two, I think it's by time you got back to your rooms," She growled.

"You aren't going to lock us again, are you?" Francisca asked.

"Of course I am! Robynne wasn't supposed to know _any_ of this," Prudence hissed. She forcefully grabbed Ariana and Francisca's arms, and almost literally dragged and threw them into their separate rooms, before locking each one.

…**.**

England knocked his door, knowing Ariana would open it for him. When she didn't come to the door, he knocked again. He got an annoyed look, and slammed his fist on the door, shouting "You better not be ignoring me!"

No Reply.

He eventually got fed up and unlocked the door himself, shouting "Why didn't you open the door?" as he came in. When he was greeted by silence instead of an answer, he began getting worried. "Ariana?" he questioned lightly. When no answer came, he began investigating. When he found Ariana's blood splattered on the floor from when she had coughed up blood, he was startled. He knew now what had happened.

She had been kidnapped, it was obvious.

**Hooray! The plot! :3**

**Anyway, the main plot is going to be revealed soon, so please hang in there a little longer! Tell your friends, because when people favorite this story, review it, or ANYTHING positive like that which sends me an e-mail, I decide to write a lot more, and I know everyone wants that :D**


	11. Pianos and Phones

Ariana blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes. She was still in her room at Prussia's place, and as usual, Robynne's piano echoed around the house. After getting dressed, Ariana inspected the new locks on her window. They looked too secure to be broken by any sort of force. Ariana growled, and fell into her bed, which still had its covers strewn around from when she had woken up. She looked up after a minute, her green eyes clouded by disbelief that this had happened; _again_.

Questions began to formulate in her mind. Why had Prussia done this again? Was everyone else okay? And most of all, why didn't Prussia take Robynne when he took the other gender swaps?

She tried to answer these questions in vain, until she heard a knock sound on her door. Before she could get up and open the door, Prudence entered the room.

"What do _you _want?" Ariana questioned.

"I need to take you somewhere," Prudence said with a small smirk.

"'Somewhere'?" Ariana asked. "Where do you mean?"

"Come with me and find out," Prudence sneered.

Prudence roughly grabbed Ariana's wrist, and took her through the door out of her room. They walked through the small circular conversation area Ariana had relied on to talk to the other gender swaps the first time she was here; this time, however, her door never unlocked for anything but Prudence or sometimes even Prussia coming in to taunt her or give her food, so it looked abandoned and empty.

As she was pulled into another room, Ariana wondered if England had gotten home and noticed she was gone yet. _"Of course he has," _Ariana thought hopefully. _"I mean, I'm talking about _England _here."_

Once Prudence had stopped taking Ariana through a seemly endless amount of doors, Ariana could no longer hear the piano, and found herself in a familiar setting; the throne room, the third room she had ever seen in Prussia's house. The room with two large torches standing tall and regal beside a huge throne on a platform towering over nine vacant chairs, where Ariana and her friends had found themselves tied together that fateful day when they'd been kidnapped. She and Prudence were behind the enormous throne. Prudence tacitly directed Ariana to stand on the left of the throne, before going to the right and standing on the opposite side.

When Ariana stood where she had been told to go, she found herself standing beside Francisca, whose long blonde hair was a matted mess and her blue eyes were clouded with worry, much like Ariana's had been earlier. As soon as Ariana stepped over to stand beside her, Francisca turned around to look at her. Her eyes suddenly brightened with relief, and she leaped onto Ariana and gave her a humongous hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried, burying her face into Ariana's shoulder.

Ariana pushed her off. "Get a hold of yourself!" she ordered.

Francisca moved back and nodded. She stood again, and looked out into the darkness in front of the area the throne faced. They both turned to their left when they heard a door open. One of Prussia's dark-clothed minions came from the door, followed by five figures hidden by the darkness, next another black-clothed man, who directed the figures to the chairs. The room was hazy with darkness, and Ariana couldn't make out who the four figures were. _"I hope Prussia didn't capture any more of my friends." _Ariana thought with worry. One of Prussia's lackeys lit a match and in turn lit a few torches on the walls of the room. Once the room was being lightly illuminated, Ariana recognized who the five figures who had sat down were.

…**.**

The phone call was urgent, and came in about an hour after England got home.

"Do you know where she has gone?" the voice on the other end questioned. The voice was no other than France's.

"Who?" England asked.

"My dear Francisca, of course!" France cried.

"No," England growled, hanging up. _"So France's gender swap has gone missing as well," _England thought. _"This needs to be solved immediately!"_

England tried searching for clues around his house again, searching for anything that might imply where Ariana was. All he found was the blood splattered across the floor near the entrance of his house, which he had already discovered. _"Wait a second!" _England thought._"This happened during the meeting! Weren't some people missing?" _

England dialed Germany's number, and the other country picked up the phone. "Yes?" Germany asked.

"Can you tell me who was missing in the meeting we had earlier?" England asked.

"Of course," Germany said. "Just give me a second." England heard pages flipping over the phone, and Germany soon replied, "The only ones missing from the meeting were Italy, Romano, and Prussia."

"Thank you." England hung up. _"Well, it's kind of obvious who out of those three probably did it," _he thought. _"I should find out if any other of the gender swaps are missing."_

One by one, he dialed the numbers of the other countries with gender swaps (Avoiding France's number, as he already knew Francisca was gone), and discovered that the other gender swaps were fine. The man got confused. "Why did he just take Ariana and Francisca, and not anybody else?" he asked no one.

…**.**

Ariana stared blankly at the ceiling, allowing the piano music to flow through her mind, but even such calming music could not make her any less troubled. Knowing Prussia was taking more gender swaps like her was just unnerving. What could he possibly want with a bunch of children? She had no clue. A knock suddenly sounded at her door. She didn't even bother getting out of her bed, as the door opened anyway. Prudence was standing there, smirking. "I see you're just as clueless as your little friend," she snickered.

"Francisca isn't my friend," Ariana hissed. "She never was, and never will be."

"Ah, is that the case?" Prudence leaned against the door frame. "She's been trying to convince us that you're her best friend in the entire world."

"Don't lie to me," Ariana growled. "She knows well enough that we hate each other."

"Then I guess the hug she gave you was just for show." Prudence smirked and giggled, while Ariana glared at her, growling.

"She's just a pervert sometimes, that's all," Ariana vindicated. "She knows I dislike her."

"I knew she wasn't one-of-a-kind, like so many other people in the world are," Prudence said.

"Of course, she's based after someone else, how could she be anyone different?" Ariana asked.

"She wasn't always like France all her life," Prudence said.

"Oh, are you going to say something like, 'Oh, yes, I've been spying on her for, like, EVER!', and then tell me about her entire life?" Ariana guessed. "No, I'm not interested in that at all."

"Then just what _are _you interested in?" Prudence asked.

"You," Ariana answered with a smirk. "I don't think you've been overusing the word 'awesome' all your life."

"Me?" Prudence verified. "You sound just like Robynne when you ask that."

"I'm sure she has more questions than I do," Ariana said. "You should go answer those."

"Oh, no, if I wanted to answer her questions, I would already be there," Prudence declined.

"So I'm guessing you won't tell me anything?" Ariana assumed.

As Prudence was about to answer, she was interrupted when the sound of doors opening drowned out her sarcastic tone. Without any sort of good-bye, Prudence slammed shut Ariana's door, and she heard the gender swap running away. _"She doesn't want the new swaps to know me," _she guessed. _"Oh, well; I guess I can listen to their conversation; I don't have anything better to do, anyway."_

"Hey, does anyone know where we are?" A boy's voice questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?" A different boy's voice asked.

The first voice didn't respond, and Ariana heard the second voice growl.

"Don't get so worked up about him, Nathanial," a fourth boy voice said, without much authority. "He's just trying to ignore you, I think."

"Just like Iscah, I guess," Nathaniel mumbled. "I don't know where she is, but she will be mine."

"Come on, we need to find out where we are," The first boy voice said.

"Kameron, he can't just boss us around!" Nathaniel complained, ignoring the first boy."I swear, sometimes you are an idiot."

Ariana heard a loud smacking sound followed by a metallic bang. _"Sounds like that Nathaniel kid just got hit with a frying pan or something," _She thought.

"Okay, fine, Elliot, let's go look around," Nathaniel growled. "Just don't hit me with the frying pan again. I thought only girls do that."

Ariana heard the same smacking and metallic bang again, followed by Nathaniel's shouts. After the room became quiet, Ariana heard footsteps heading toward her door, and saw her doorknob start to rattle.

"It's locked!" Kameron exclaimed. "Now what?"

"There are other rooms," Nathaniel answered plainly. Ariana listened as the boys headed towards another room; she guessed it was Francisca's room, because she heard Kameron exclaim the same thing, heard Nathaniel answer him the same way, and then heard Elliot directing the other two boys to a different, unlocked room. After that, Ariana wasn't sure what was going on; first, she heard metallic clanging, then heard the grand piano music suddenly come to an abrupt stop when many keys were pressed down at once and making a horridly loud sound, and then heard Elliot question, "W-who are you?"

Ariana now knew what the boys had stumbled onto; they had just found Robynne. _"If Elliot is who I think he is," _Ariana thought, _"then I think something interesting is going to happen now."_

"I'm…Robynne," She heard the Austria counterpart answer. "Who are you?"

"My name's Elliot," the swap said. "I just got here a little while ago."

"Oh," Robynne said plainly.

Then footsteps sounded, and she heard Prudence's voice from outside her door. "Okay, back into your rooms, everyone," Prudence said to the boys, and then Ariana heard doors opening and closing. Then she heard Robynne mumble something to herself. A couple seconds later, the piano music began again, and Ariana glowered at the floor, annoyed.

…**.**

"Hello, this is Ariana. Leave a message at the beep."

A beep sounded, and Allison hung up. "Why isn't she picking up?" Allison questioned loudly.

America opened her bedroom door. "Who won't pick up?" he asked.

"Ariana," Allison sighed. "I think she's trying to ignore me after that sleepover."

"She probably just has her phone on vibrate or something," America said.

"No, she always has her phone on full volume; she tells me that when I wake her up at midnight by calling her," Allison said.

"Maybe she's at the movies?" America suggested.

"Look, I know she's not at the movies or anything like that, I think something's wrong!" Allison shouted dramatically.

"Hey, calm down, we could always just call England or something," America said.

"Yeah, that's right! I don't have his number, so I didn't try guessing it!" Allison exclaimed. After looking up England's phone number, she dialed in the number.

"What is it, America?" England questioned. "This isn't the time for one of your crank calls!"

"Relax, dude," Allison said. "I just want to know why Ariana isn't picking up her phone."

"I'd like to know the same thing! I think she's been kidnapped by Prussia! _Again_!"

"What?" Allison shouted.

"I came home from the world meeting, and she was gone!" England explained loudly.

"Look, I'll be right over there, I think I can help!" Allison said. She hung up quickly, and ran out of her room.

"Where're you going?" America asked.

"England's place," Allison replied. "Ariana's gone!"

**Here's where we pick up on the actual plot. No, the kidnapping of Ariana and Francisca was not actually the entire plot, just something leading up to the climax. Anyway, sorry for the late chapter, I had writer's block for about two weeks, but now I'm fine, so we go back to pretty frequent updates :D**

**Once again, Reviews and other things like that really help me get rid of writer's block (Which has been a problem for me lately), so be sure to help with that! :3**


	12. Heroes and Helicopters

Mattie woke up the next morning to a text. She picked up her cell phone, and noticed it was from Allison. It read, and I quote; 'gkdhcvkhgcvbelcbgekry'.

"What's this supposed to mean?" she wondered out loud as she responded to the text with the same words.

'Who's this?' Allison's responding text was.

'Mattie! You know, Canada's gender swap?' The Canadian girl replied.

'O yea. Why r u txting me?' Allison asked in the weird text language Mattie hated to read.

'You texted me first…' Mattie explained plainly.

'I did?' Allison's question read.

As Mattie was about to respond with a 'yes', her phone rang again, and this time Allison was calling her.

"Hello?" Mattie asked.

"Heh, sorry for texting you," Allison said, sounding as if she were in a hurry. "I must've sat on the phone or something. "

As Allison prepared to hang up, Mattie asked, "Why do you sound so rushed?"

"Oh, that," Allison responded in a tone that said, 'Why do you want to know? That's not an interesting question.' "I'm just trying to save Ariana."

"Save Ariana?" Mattie questioned, her voice going a little bit louder than usual, which was surprising. "Save her from what?"

"Prussia," Allison responded, as if it wasn't a big deal. "I'm just gunna bust in there and kick his-"

Mattie interjected before Allison could finish. "Wait!" she said. "Can I go with you?" 

"You're only going to get in my way," Allison replied. "But every good hero needs an incompetent sidekick that's only half as awesome as the hero!"

Mattie ignored Allison's not-meant-to-be-but-was insult and kept talking. "I just want Ariana to recognize me more and pay more attention, because the only time we've ever really talked is right after she kicked me in the gut at Louella's place."

"And how's following in my footsteps going to help with that?" Allison asked. "Besides, I don't even know what you're talking about."

Mattie sighed away from the phone before answering, "If I save her, no doubt she's going to notice I exist."

"Okay," Allison said. "I'm at the airport already. I'll be waiting for you when you get there." There was a long pause, before Mattie heard Allison continue, "And don't take too long! I just ran out of snacks!"

The long beep signaling Allison had hung up sounded, and Mattie closed her phone. She climbed out of bed, and began getting ready.

Once Mattie had taken a bus to the airport Allison was (vaguely) talking about, she began to look around, but didn't see the American 'hero'.

As she was about to go through another doorway, as hand grabbed her shoulder. Mattie shuddered, and turned around. Allison was glaring at her with blue eyes.

"What took you so long?" Allison questioned quietly (for once), so she wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

"I only took an hour or so!" Mattie cried silently.

"Ugh, whatever," Allison sighed, muttering something like 'sidekicks aren't late, only heroes can be late'. "I hope you brought money."

"Huh?" Mattie questioned. "I thought _you _would be paying!"

"I ran out of cash buying fries at a restaurant on the way here!" Allison exclaimed, getting louder as she went on. "Did you at least bring a credit card?"

"Yes, but it's only for emergencies, and Cana-" As she was about to finish, Allison took the card from her pocket and inspected it.

"You've never used this, by the looks of it," Allison observed, even though she had absolutely no way of knowing that and was most likely just guessing.

"Hey, give it back," Mattie commanded in a non-commanding tone.

But Allison of course didn't hear her; she was too busy buying two (first-class) tickets for the next plane to London.

"Canada's going to be disappointed," Mattie sighed sadly.

On the plane, Allison and Mattie were sitting beside each other and talking.

"What'd you bring with you, sidekick of mine?" Allison asked rudely.

"Only the credit card," Mattie said. Allison _still _hadn't returned it, but Mattie didn't want to get mad at her or anything, so she didn't mention it.

"Oh, because I brought all this food, but ate it all on the way here, and while I was waiting, and stuff," Allison said.

"I don't see why you'd bring all that," Mattie said. "All you need to bring is money and some clothes, if you're going to be staying for an extended amount of time." As she was about to continue, she heard snoring. She turned around, and noticed that in the whole ten seconds or so she had been talking, Allison had fallen asleep. To make matters more miserable for Mattie, Allison had also swiped the pillow they had been sharing, and now Mattie had to sit through an entire plane ride from North America to Europe, with nothing to entertain her but some crappy in-flight movie the plane had to offer.

When the plane finally landed, Mattie had sat through the same movie for far too long, and was more than ready to depart. She shook awake Allison, who had a pool of drool left stained on the pillow, they left the plane.

After taking a second bus (That Allison, again, paid for with Mattie's emergency credit card), the two North Americans were at England's doorstep… not metaphorically, either.

Allison knocked on the door harshly, shouting, "Hey! It's Allison! The hero! Open up! I wanna help!" As her shouts along the same lines of that continued, Mattie simply rang the doorbell a single time, which made Allison stop abruptly, turn to Mattie, and question, "Seriously? You think _that's _going to get his attention?"

Right after Allison said that, the door opened, and England was there, glaring at Allison. "Why'd you have to be so _loud_?" He questioned with anger. A few minutes of ranting about the noise later, he let the two inside. Allison and Mattie sat on a sofa together, while England sat on a separate sofa.

"So, you've come to rescue Ariana?" England asked.

"Yup, but first we gotta get the details," Allison said. "When'd she go missing?"

"On the day of the World Meeting," England answered.

"Did you discover any clues?" Allison countered.

"Just some blood, and my umbrellas were all over the floor," England replied.

"Hmm, I see…" Allison said, making her sound intelligent.

"I bet Ariana was in a fight with the umbrellas," Mattie whispered to Allison, who seemed to act surprised.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's what I was thinking!" Allison lied unconvincingly.

"Can you just leave now and start looking?" England asked, obviously getting sick of Allison's idiocy.

"Of course!" Allison exclaimed, standing up heroically and pointing at the ceiling. Mattie nodded before standing up as well and walking out with Allison.

One plane ride (and one credit card charge) later, Mattie was hopelessly following Allison around was they wandered around aimlessly looking for Prussia's place (which was some random building with only three floors, that would be really hard to miss because it has strobe lights and other bright things, making it a wonder anyone could possibly sleep in there).

"This way!" Allison announced, pointing for her right and marching off.

"I'm pretty sure that's the way we just came from," Mattie pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Allison said, before pointed to the left. "Then let's go _this _way!"

Mattie could clearly see the bright lights to the south, so she suggested, "Let's go this way."

"Sidekicks don't know directions!" Allison said. "But, I'll go with you anyway. Not because I don't know the way, but every sidekick needs their time in the limelight!"

Mattie didn't respond, like usual.

They finally reached the gleaming building, which was Prussia's 'awesome palace' (A nearby neon light claimed). Allison run up to the door and began slamming her fist against it, like she had at England's place, but with more bad words and threats. Again, Mattie simply rang the doorbell and the man opened the door. "What do you two want?" he asked, only recognizing Mattie because Allison was standing right beside her, and two Allisons would be weird.

"Where's Ariana?" Allison questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Prussia lied.

"Yes, you do!" Allison shouted. "Now let us inside so we can look!"

"No," Prussia replied with a smirk.

"C'mon, 'ya douche! Let us in!" Allison growled.

"Please?" Mattie asked silently, but it was not overheard.

"The awesome me still says 'no'," Prussia said.

Mattie thought, _"This guy's grammar is just as bad as Allison's text talk," _

"And the cool hero says 'yes'!" Allison shouted.

They kept saying 'the awesome me' says this and 'the cool hero' says that, until Mattie just walked past them and went inside. Neither of them seemed to notice, of course.

Mattie stepped up some stairs in Prussia's foyer, and was in a hallway. She looking in all the doors (And in them found; 1:)A bathroom, 2:) A bedroom, 3:) a library (with cobwebs and dust everywhere), 4:) Some weird pink bedroom with fuzzy stuff and empty beer mugs everywhere(Mattie closed the door immediately and shuddered with the thought of what that was for), 5:) an alarming amount of birds, and finally, drum roll please… 6:) An empty room (Wow, impressive.).)

Eventually, in the hallway, she found some stairs leading to the third and final floor of the building. Piano music began to echo in the hall at she scaled them carefully. Once at the top, she looked around. She recognized the small living room that was the room where she and the other gender swaps conversed for an hour every day. It seemed to be without life now that it probably wasn't being used anymore (Honestly, it was a bad investment on Prussia's part to include a room he'd never use after a week or two in his renovation plans).

Suddenly, Mattie heard doors all open in unison. She became startled and looked around, and saw that three boys had just exited separate doors and were now roaming around the room. They, too, didn't see Mattie.

Then, the piano music grew louder as the boys opened a door that seemed to be a storage room closet, but in reality was huge, and had a grand piano in the center (Seriously, where does Prussia get the money for all this stuff he's not even going to use or even _think _about after this whole situation is over?). Playing the piano was a brown-haired girl with glasses, who stopped when the boys entered and stood up. She walked out of the closet, the boys following her, and they all sat of the sofas in the center of the room.

As they talked, Mattie began to sneak over to one of the doors that hadn't opened like the rest. She tried to open the door, but found it to be locked. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and carefully picked it (A seemingly useless skill Allison had taught her on the bus ride to the second airport). Eventually, the door knob clicked, and the door opened. Sitting on the bed was Ariana, who looked over to the door when it opened. "Hello?" she asked. Obviously Mattie wasn't visible to her.

"I'm right here!" Mattie said, trying to be as loud as she could but failing.

Ariana heard her anyway. "Mattie?" she asked.

"Yes," Mattie answered. "C'mon, let's get Francisca and those other kids and leave."

"How did you get here, anyway?" Ariana questioned as Mattie fiddles with Francisca's lock.

"Bus, plane, another bus, another plane, and a _long _walk," Mattie listed. "And then I just slipped by Prussia and Allison as they were fighting.

"Allison's here, too?" Ariana sounded only moderately surprised.

"Uh-huh," Mattie affirmed. "Like I just said earlier, she's busy fighting with Prussia at the front door."

The doorknob finally clicked over what seemed to take forever, and Francisca was there, sitting on her bed as well, until she, too, noticed her door open. However, instead of questioning who did that like Ariana had, she leaped off her bed and gave Ariana a hug. "Yes! You rescued me!"

Ariana tried in vain to explain that Mattie had saved her as she was being hugged. Meanwhile, the three boys and the brown-haired girl had noticed they (Ariana and Francisca) were standing there. They went over to them and began asking tons of questions, before Ariana broke out of Francisca's hug and led them down the stairs to the second floor.

They went into the empty room (After failing to get there only twice, going into the bird room and the fuzzy pink room (Which Francisca, for some reason, liked) ), and Ariana opened the single window in there. She looked down, saw a bush, and commanded, "Everyone, jump out the window and land in that bush down there."

Mattie nodded and attempted to Jump first, but one of the boys cut in front of her before she could go.

"I must see sister Iscah again!" the boy cried, before leaping and landing safely in the bush.

Mattie tried again, but was cut off by another one of the boys. "I'm worried, I need her for comfort right now," the boy said, before also jumping.

Mattie endeavored again, in vain as the final boy and the brown-haired girl jumped out together.

Ariana and Francisca went next, and then, to Mattie's surprise, Prudence suddenly busted through the door to the room and jumped out after them. Mattie was getting quite sick of this, so she finally jumped out the window, being the last to do so.

Prudence was chasing Allison (who had recently conceded from her argument), who was chasing Ariana, who was chasing Francisca, who was chasing the gender swaps Mattie had just met. Speaking of Mattie, she was chasing after Prudence. Suddenly, a helicopter flew down from the sky and dropped a ladder, and the new gender swaps, Ariana, Francisca, and Allison climbed into it. Prudence failed to get on, but Mattie ran past her and managed to grab the ladder as the helicopter began to go higher in the sky.

Mattie, fighting against the strong winds, actually managed to get to the top of the ladder, only to see that the door was closed. She knocked on the door, until she noticed that there was actually a doorbell on the side of the helicopter for some odd reason. She pressed it, which opened the door, letting Mattie into the helicopter. Why there was a random button to open the helicopter door from the outside, Mattie didn't know. It was probably just and American thing or something.

Mattie pulled up the ladder, before closing the door.

Everyone stared blankly at the door. "What was that?" The brown haired girl asked.

"I'm Mattie," The Canadian said softly. No one heard her.

The ride continued, until Allison announced they were over Ariana's place. "Okay, time to jump," Allison said, handing Ariana a parachute.

"What? You expect me to _jump _from this thing?" Ariana questioned.

"Heck yeah! Heroic rescues call for heroic escapes, like a kick-ass helicopter, and a heroic reunion for the kidnapped person, which is jumping from the helicopter!" Allison shouted.

Silence for a couple seconds.

"You're kidding, right?" Ariana asked.

"No," Allison said. She pushed Ariana over to the door, strapped on the British girl's parachute, and then opened the door and pushed her. Allison watched closely, until she saw the parachute open, before telling the pilot of the helicopter to keep going.

After that, they dropped off Francisca, before landing back at America's place.

America came running out of his house to see the helicopter in awe as Allison exited. "That was _awesome!_" He exclaimed, giving Allison a high-five.

"Haha! I know, right?" Allison questioned.

"We're still here!" The brown-haired girl called.

America glanced into the helicopter and saw the brown-haired girl and the three boys. "Who are they?" he queried.

"Just some other gender swaps Prussia had also kidnapped," Allison said.

"And they're staying here?" America questioned.

Allison was about to reply, but froze. "I… forgot to drop them off at Ariana's place…" she said. God knows why she was going to drop them off with England and Ariana, but she was.

"…Oh," America said. "Well, we always have your room for them to sleep in."

"Who said they're sleeping in my room?" Allison asked. "I think they should sleep in-"

"One, two, three, NOT IT!" Allison was interrupted by America's rather childish way of saying, "No way, they're going to sleep in your room, not mine!" while he put a finger on his nose.

"Aww, no fair!" Allison groaned, before leading the four new gender swaps into her house. Soon enough, the only one left outside was Mattie.

"Looks like I'll have to take another bus," Mattie sighed, reaching into her pocket to search for her credit card, before remembering Allison still had it.

"Allison, you jerk," she mumbled, looking to her shoes as she began to walk off.

**Super sorry for the even LATER chapter!**

**What happened was, I had this Chapter 100% finished, but then it got deleted off of my computer and I had to rewrite it! It took me two hours and it was a very sucky time :P**

**But in all honesty, I like how I wrote it this time better than I originally wrote it.**

**Here are some differences I can think of right now, because I think that would be interesting to imagine while the next chapter is being written (If you don't care, don't read, because there are a TON. Just skip to where it ends for details about the next chapter):**

…**.**

***Originally, Mattie got left outside of Prussia's house while Allison went in**

***Prussia never said the word 'awesome' all chapter**

***The place where the gender swaps were was originally an attic**

*** There was a random Ariana POV (For new Fanfic readers, that stands for 'Point of View')section in which Ariana noticed Allison (and Mattie, however she at first believed she was an Allison clone and then mistook her name for 'Mary') at Prussia's front door**

*** More on POVs:**

**-After the point where she got rescued, it was Ariana's POV**

**- The transitions of the POVs were kind of hard to follow (First Mattie, then Ariana for a short time, then Allison, then Ariana for the rest of the story)**

*** Mattie never entered the helicopter and instead just hung on to the ladder the entire time**

*** The only locked door that got picked was Francisca's (Using Allison's bobby pin, not Mattie's), Allison broke down Ariana's door**

*** They escaped out the front door (Somehow without getting caught)**

*** Mattie's credit card was only used once, for the plane to London, and Allison didn't steal it **

*** Allison didn't refer to Mattie as her 'sidekick'**

*** Allison didn't buy snacks on her way to airport**

*** The weirdest one overall: The original 'butt-text' from Allison had a random cat smiley face emoticon (:3) at the end for no reason**

*** Allison didn't text talk**

*** The strobe lights on Prussia's place weren't included**

*** Allison announced she was the hero so many times it got really repetitive (and I mean **_**really **_**repetitive!)**

***The only 'cuss word' was said by Prussia, which was 'What the hell do **_**you **_**want?' immediately after he opened his front door**

**- I was going to write that in again, but I felt it wouldn't be necessary, as Allison's line about the helicopter was the perfect use of a bad word what would actually be appropriate because it's funny, while the question was not and had no reason to be included, as it wasn't necessary to continue the plot or very funny.**

***Prussia's place of residence wasn't explained very well**

*** Mattie was going to be banging her head on the airplane window as they were exiting the plane at London**

*** Mattie added, 'And Francisca' when Allison questioned where Ariana was (She wasn't heard, of course)**

*** England was going to reveal he suspected Prussia; instead, Allison knew the whole time**

**-On that topic, originally England didn't mention anything about the umbrellas, and Mattie didn't say anything the entire time.**

*** Two things concerning the scenes inside Prussia's house leading up to the part where Mattie/Allison (In the original) find the new gender swaps; **

**- Allison looked under a couch cushion for Ariana before discovering the stairs**

**-Allison didn't inspect the other rooms first like Mattie did**

***Ariana, as she was climbing up the helicopter ladder, was going to shout, "Overkill!", as a reference to Chapter 5, 'Hamburgers and Hurt', when she made the same comment when Allison brought a helicopter to Louella's house.**

*** It would be discovered Allison called up someone to bring in a helicopter (It's still the reason the helicopter came, it just isn't seen, is all.)**

*** Mattie getting left in America's front yard without money for a bus wasn't there (Because, being in Ariana's POV, and Ariana being the first to exit the helicopter, she didn't see that happen. Also because Mattie would still have her credit card.)**

*** All of the random Lampshading in parenthesis weren't included (See below change)**

*** The original had narrator-esque little comments (Ex: In the ten seconds Mattie talked, Allison had also stolen their shared pillow to sleep on. Wow, that sucks.)**

…**.**

**Whew, that took a while. Anyway, if you wanted info on the development of the next chapter, I've already started it. I'll just have to change it a little to make it better correspond with this updated chapter, but other than that, expect it to be done pretty soon :D**

**Until next chapter, see ya!**

_PS: One more thing, it's not really that important, though; my sister watched this show that's episode names are done in the same way as my chapter names. That was never my intention (To copy their way to name episodes/chapters), just to make that clear. I don't like that show, and my sister doesn't either, so my titles don't have anything to do with theirs. _


	13. Training and Threats

"This has gone _way _too far!" Allison shouted to the other gender swaps. They were having a meeting at Ariana's place.

"I agree," Louella said. "Something needs to be done."

Felicity, who had been dozing off, woke up abruptly. "About what?" she questioned.

Louella facepalmed, while Allison explained. "About Prussia. He's been being a huge douchebag lately, and we're thinking about some way to make him knock it off."

"Oh," Felicity said.

"Shouldn't we have been doing this after Italy got hurt?" Yiesha asked.

Since nobody responded, Yiesha took back the question.

Suddenly, the front door opened. Standing there were Robynne, Elliot, Nathaniel, and Kameron. Nathaniel immediately fixed his eyes on Iscah, and smiled. Iscah slowly got up from her chair before dashing away. Nathaniel cried something along the lines of 'love you' before giving chase.

"Finally, you came," Ariana said. "We were just starting to think of what we can do."

Since Allison and Mattie broke them out of Prussia's house, Robynne, Elliot, Nathaniel, and Kameron had stayed at Allison's place. This Ariana knew, because Allison had been talking about it mostly all meeting.

"About Prussia?" Robynne asked. "It took long enough."

"I think we should run in there and beat him up!" Allison shouted.

Felicity exclaimed, "We can't possibly take on someone as big and scary as him!"

"Not without training, we can't," Louella said.

"Yes," Kierra agreed. "Long hard training should prove effective."

"Oh," Felicity said. "I'm not really good at that, but I'll try!"

"I could use a _little _training, I guess," Allison said.

"After losing that fight with the umbrella, I think I need a little more training," Ariana admitted.

"You can never train too much, aru," Yiesha said.

When Francisca refused to train, Ariana reminded her how 'useful' she had been during her fight with Prussia, so Francisca finally gave in. "Just to ensure I won't be humiliated like that again," she added.

"With Iscah, I could train," Kameron said.

Almost as if on cue, Iscah snuck back into the room with the gender swaps and sat down slowly; looking behind her even while she was still seated.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Kameron asked his little sister.

"I locked him in a closet," Iscah muttered.

"Is he going to be okay, locked up like that?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah, he'll end up scratching his way out anytime now," Iscah answered. "So anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

"We were considering some training before we go off to fight Prussia," Louella covered.

"Oh yes, I could use some training," Iscah said. "And I think Nathaniel could be a help if we tell him Prussia's after me."

"I could use some more practice with my frying pan," Elliot murmured, ignoring how confused everyone was because a boy was using a frying pan as a weapon.

"I need some training, as well," Robynne said, obviously just now making up her mind to be with Elliot.

Mattie simply nodded, not that anyone noticed.

"So it's decided, then," Louella said. "Let's go outside and begin."

Ariana gasped for breath as she ran with the group of gender swaps. They were circling around her house as a speed exercise, and she wasn't a very good runner. Louella was leading the group, and Felicity was falling behind, being in the back of the group. "Is this really _that _important?" She asked with a whiny tone.

"Yes, now speed up!" Louella commanded. Felicity cried out and did as she was told.

Ariana looked to her shoes, which were making contact with the grassy ground in a rhythmic pattern. She sighed, inhaled deeply, and carried on normally. She was exhausted (like pretty much everyone other than Louella), and wished they could slow down a little or stop for water or something. This was ridiculous, and Ariana pleaded desperately in her mind for the time for weapon training to commence.

Finally, after five more grueling minutes of sweat and bright red faces, Louella stopped, making the gender swaps following behind her skid to a halt and run into each other. "Now it's time for weapon training," She announced. "We'll begin by training with swords."

Felicity raised her hand.

"Yes, Felicity?" the German girl questioned.

"Where are we going to get swords from?" The Italian girl asked.

"We're using tree branches, not real swords," Louella sighed, face palming.

After waiting for Louella for about ten minutes, the girl finally returned with a thick bundle of branches. She set them down in front of the gender swaps, and each of them grabbed one. However, even after everyone possessed a branch, one still remained. "I don't understand," Louella said. "I picked and snapped the sticks off of tree branches so everyone would have one."

Ariana heard a sneeze, and looked behind her, because she was in the back of the group. It came from Francisca, who was lying on a lawn chair with sunglasses, ice water, and not a single drop of sweat on her face. Louella glared at her, and Ariana promptly marched over to her and poured the water all over the French girl's head.

"Noooo! What are you doing to my precious water?" she questioned dramatically, as if pouring out her water was a tragedy.

"Pouring it on your head, what do you think?" Ariana asked sarcastically. "Now get over there and suffer with the rest of us."

Francisca harrumphed and marched over to the group, where she stood there with her arms crossed as Louella threw a branch at her. Ariana walked back to the group with a smirk directed at Francisca.

"Okay, we're going to split up into two equal lines. Then I will pair up everyone depending on who's parallel to one another," Louella explained. "Does everyone understand?"

"No!" Felicity answered.

Louella once again facepalmed before putting it simply, "Get in a line and partner up with the person across from you in the other line."

"Oh, now I understand!" Felicity exclaimed. "Thanks!"

Louella disregarded her exclamation and began to split everyone up. Ariana slipped behind Francisca in the line the French girl was in, to avoid becoming partners with her. Once Louella had ensured the lines were equal in numbers, the gender swaps were free to partner with the person across with them. Ariana turned to the other line, and saw that her partner was Robynne. _"This is okay," _she thought. _"At least I don't have Allison for a partner." _

"Your name is Ariana, I recall?" Robynne asked.

"Yes," The British girl replied.

"Ah, so _you're _the one Allison's been talking about for the last couple of days," Robynne said.

Ariana nodded.

Louella's whistle that she pulled out of nowhere suddenly sounded, and the girl shouted, "Okay, get ready to fight!"

Ariana nodded and gained an athletic position, holding the stick in her hands like a two-handed sword. Robynne did the same, but it seemed as if she's never fought with a sword (or rather, a stick) before.

"Go!" Louella called. Robynne immediately tried to slash Ariana's arm, and Ariana dodged easily, as Robynne was not very fast. Ariana countered by taking a swipe at Robynne. The girl didn't dodge in time and got hit. She fell to the ground, defeated, and dropped her stick.

"Are you okay?" Ariana instinctively asked the Austrian counterpart.

"Yes, I'm fine," Robynne answered, standing up and brushing up her clothes.

Louella's sudden whistle surprised Ariana and Robynne. "Don't ask if she's okay!" the German girl shouted.

"Why not?" Ariana questioned. "She's a friend of mine, and I wanted to make sure she was okay!"

"Because if one of your friends decides to betray us and it comes down to you and said friend, I don't you getting distracted when they fall over!" Louella explained loudly, before blowing her whistle again. "Since it looks like everyone's duels are over, everyone who won theirs will choose a new partner, and all those who lost will sit over there!" she pointed to her right, before blowing her whistle once more and shouting, "Now, go!"

Ariana was relieved to see that Francisca had lost; the French girl, instead of pairing up with anyone, was sitting off to the right with the other gender swaps who had lost, waving to Ariana. Ariana shuddered and paired up with her next partner; the only ones left were Kierra, Allison (All she did was whack Mattie in the head with the stick), herself, Yiesha, Elliot, and Nathaniel, so she paired up with Allison half-heartedly.

"Haha!" The American gender swap laughed. "Prepare to be beat!"

"I doubt that's going to happen," Ariana replied with a smirk.

Allison pointed to where Mattie was sitting with the other losers and holding her head whimpering. "You're going to look like that in a couple seconds," she teased.

"Stop being so cocky," Ariana said. "That's a tip, use it."

Louella blew her whistle, and everyone got ready. Then when Louella shouted, "Go!" everyone began fighting.

Allison immediately aimed to smack Ariana in the face with the stick, using it more like a baseball bat than a sword, and Ariana swiftly avoided. Ariana countered by stabbing the stick at Allison. Allison attempted to jump out of the way dramatically, but the stick hit her before she could avoid. The girl fell to the ground and pretended to die. When Ariana kicked her to try and get her to get up, she didn't. She kicked once more a little harder, and Allison eventually picked up her head and questioned, "What the hell? I'm trying to be dead! Quit kicking me!"

"Why are you pretending to be dead?" Ariana asked.

"To be dramatic! Heroes always die dramatic deaths!" After saying it, Allison threw her face back into the dirt, and Ariana face palmed.

Once Louella's whistle sounded again, the only gender swaps left victorious were Ariana, Kierra, and Yiesha. "Since there are three people left," Louella began, "These three people will be going into battle with swords indefinitely."

Yiesha said, "Actually, could I use a wok instead, aru?"

"Why not? Elliot's bringing a frying pan, so I don't see why a wok would be any less inappropriate," Louella answered.

"Great, I get to use the weapon I've wanted to use," Ariana exclaimed to Kierra. "And now I have more experience with it, as well."

Kierra nodded. "I've wanted to use the sword, as well," she said.

…**.**

After they all had more training with other weapons to see which they were best suited for, their weapon were as follows; Louella had a gun, Felicity sucked at using every weapon and will just hide behind Louella the entire time, Allison is using a gun, Francisca was using a sword (After countless hours of begging that she could have the same weapon as Ariana), Iscah was using a faucet pipe (That she stole from Ariana's house. Ariana was mad, but didn't take it up with her because the Russian girl already knew Ariana was mad and had begun staring her down), Mattie decided to just hang out behind Allison the whole time (Because she wasn't particularly good at using any one weapon, plus it's not like anyone else would notice anyway), Robynne was given a sword despite not passing a round of sword fighting (Louella trusted that she would get better at it eventually and made her take it), Nathaniel was using a knife (But instead of going with the sword group, he'd trail behind Iscah, much to her displeasure) , Kameron was in the same situation as Felicity and will just follow Iscah, and Elliot got his wish of taking a frying pan (After making a tree fall down after hitting it with the pan).

"Now that we have our weapons, we need to make plans about when we will attack," Louella said. "How does two days from now sound? That way, we can use tomorrow telling our gender swaps and practicing a bit more."

Everyone else nodded, and in an hour or so, everyone had gone home. Ariana walked inside, and sat on the couch.

When England entered the room with scones, she said, "Can you save those for later? I kind of have something to tell you."

England glanced down at his scones briefly, before nodding and taking them away. A minute or two later, he returned. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, the other gender swaps and I were out there training so we could have a fight with Prussia, so he would stop being such a douche to the rest of the world," She began. "And I need your permission to let me meet up with everyone else at the airport in two days."

"Okay, that sounds in order, he _has_ been a douche," England said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ariana said. "If you notice we're missing a faucet pipe around the house, I've been warned not to take notice of it, and I don't think you should, either."

"…Okay?" England responded awkwardly.

**After charger problems and distractions aplenty, I've finally finished! Yeah, my charger went bad and I had to wait a while to get a new one :(**

**And if you're wondering why Felicity, Kameron, and Mattie are all just going to follow behind some other gender swap, It's because I could imagine any of them wielding any sort of suitable weapon (Except for Felicity, but unless white flags are lethal, I don't see that becoming too useful). Anyway, to end it off like I usually do, ending statement on the lines of 'goodbye', sentence ensuring my next chapter will come soon, and cat smile emoticon. Or, to put it simply;**

**Bye, I FREAKIN' PROMISE MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON, and :3!**


	14. SixThirty and Swords

Ariana woke up at 6:30, the time Louella had instructed her to wake up at. According to time zones and nonsense that gets really awkward explaining after a while, every other gender swap that had been training two days earlier had also woken up at this time.

Ariana got out of bed, dressed up in the outfit she almost never wears; the outfit Louella had crafted for her during their first time at Prussia's place. Louella had told everyone to wear these, to signify there were a group (Robynne, Elliot, Kameron, and Nathaniel had to wait for Louella to make their outfits overnight, then change into them at the airport bathroom). It was kind of tight on her after her neglect of wearing it for such a time, but she disregarded that. Instead, she finished getting ready and left the house.

On her walk to their airport (She's walking because it's a beautiful morning and it's not too far from her house anyway, she suddenly heard splashing. She turned her head abruptly, to see Sealand paddling as fast as he could from his rig the shore. The boy stopped in front of Ariana, panted a little, and then questioned, "Why are you dressing that?"

"Louella told me to," Ariana responded.

"What for? And why this early?" Sealand's questions were nonstop.

"We're going to go fight Prussia, and Louella told me and everyone else to wear these costumes so we can distinguish each other," Ariana answered with length.

"So that's why we haven't been talking lately," Sealand contemplated.

Ariana nodded, and then said, "Well, I need to go now. I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay! Bye, Ariana!" Sealand shouted as the British gender swap continued her walk.

It took a while, but Ariana finally made it to the airport, where Francisca and Louella were already present. "Hello, Ariana! It took long enough!" Francisca greeted cheerfully.

After assuming Francisca was drunk on wine or something, Ariana greeted Louella with a simple, "Hello."

"Hello, Ariana. I'm glad to see you here so soon," the German girl replied.

"Everyone else is late, it seems," Ariana observed.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly account for the time zones all that well. I only called you, Francisca and few other gender swaps, and told them to tell everyone else. I think some of them might have gotten pretty lazy," Louella said.

They didn't know that Mattie was there, though, and since they didn't know that, they didn't know she called everyone else while they were talking and told them to arrive now.

It didn't take long until everyone was there. "Okay, everyone pool together the money you've brought so we can buy some plane tickets," Louella instructed.

"No need to do that!" Allison announced. "I have a credit card!"

Ariana heard cursing behind her, but when she turned her head, she didn't see anything, so she disregarded it.

Once Allison had purchased everyone's plane tickets with the credit card (and the cursing grew louder as each ticket was bought), they all boarded the plane. With the way the seats were, Ariana ended up sitting beside Francisca (As if you didn't already see that coming).

"Aren't you tired?" Francisca questioned.

Ariana turned her head away from Francisca and looked through the window instead of responding, because if she said 'yes' and fell asleep, it would be a very dreadful plane ride.

It got continuingly harder and harder to ignore Francisca as she came onto Ariana, so eventually, Ariana grabbed a plane pillow.

"Yay!" Francisca cheered, sounding like an idiot. But then she got disappointed as she watched Ariana cover her ears with the pillow instead of sleeping on it.

Once the plane finally landed, Ariana threw the pillow on the floor and got out of the plane and distanced herself from Francisca as fast as possible; not that she was afraid of the perverted little French girl, it was just that Ariana had gotten so annoyed at her that she never wanted to hear her voice again.

Louella instructed for everyone to bring out their weapons (That were allowed because they're pretty much countries and that entitles them to bring whatever the heck they want on an airplane). Ariana got her sword out of the duffel bag she had taken with her as everyone else who had weapons brought theirs out.

"Now, let's go!" Louella shouted. Everyone half heartedly cheered (Except Mattie, who cheered loudly, but nobody noticed for the millionth time).

Louella was leading them to Prussia's house, since she had a map. It's a good thing she did, or else they'd have to rely fully on Allison to get them there because of how she rescued Ariana and Francisca, and then they'd end up being gone for at least a month or two.

Robynne walked over to Ariana. "Hey, did you bring anything with you other than a weapon?" she asked. Ariana noticed she sounded anxious.

"Yes, why?" Ariana questioned.

"Well, I brought this iPod Touch with a piano app for when I got bored, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only one bringing things other than my weapon," Robynne explained.

Ariana nodded. "You aren't alone. Just don't tell Louella, and I think you'll be fine."

Robynne smiled slightly. "Thanks. With weird things I've been experiencing that sometimes I wish I could forget, I can at least say I've made a friend out of it all."

"And a costume," Ariana replied with a small laugh. "It looks kind of weird on you."

"Yes, I know," Robynne replied with a small giggle.

After Ariana and Robynne exchanged a few more laughs, Ariana eventually asked, "Have you met Austria yet?"

Robynne shook her head 'no'. "Allison's been keeping me and everyone else in her guest room with an alien I'm not sure is really there and feeding us fast food the whole time at her house."

"You and the others should have stayed at my house this entire time," Ariana said. "England and I would let you meet Austria, and then we'd provide you a room to yourself."

"I wish I had stayed with you instead," Robynne sighed. She reaching into her bag and grabbed the aforementioned iPod Touch out, plugged in headphones which she placed in her ears, and began tapping on the screen in a beautiful, symphonic way; Ariana wished she could hear what kind of elegant music Robynne was playing.

Ariana and the others were fast approaching Prussia's really bright place of residence. Ariana tapped Robynne just as she was finishing her piano music. Robynne nodded in understanding, and put her iPod and headphones back in her back and bringing her sword out again.

Ariana wasn't sure if she was ready to fight with an actual country, even if he wasn't an official country, mind you. She looked around as her friends (except Francisca, who wasn't her friend anyway) tensed as they grew ever closer to the inevitable battle.

Louella stopped suddenly and held her hand behind her, signaling everyone behind to stop as well.

"We need to assemble some groups," she said. "Two people with swords, one with a gun, and one with an abnormal weapon to each group."

Ariana's group ended up consisting of herself, Robynne, Allison (God forbid), and Elliot.

"Don't worry guys! The hero will lead us to victory!" Allison announced, holding her gun over her head in some kind of fist pump-like way.

"Actually, I think Ariana should be in charge of our group," Robynne piped.

"I agree," Elliot said, agreeing only because Robynne proposed it.

"Oh, whatever," Allison sighed. "Take the lead, limey." With that, she pushed Ariana in front of her and fell back with Robynne and Elliot.

Ariana brought her group closer to Prussia's glowing house, until she stopped. She thought she could make out a large group of Prussia's minimum-wage henchmen dressed in black, looking like a stampede of ants from where she was standing. "Everyone ready?" she asked, looking behind her to face her group.

"You bet!" Allison shouted, holding both arms in the air.

"I think so," Robynne said.

"If Robynne is, then I am, too," Elliot added.

"Okay, then! Let's go!" Ariana began dashing towards the large group of henchmen, sword drawn and ready to slice, her group following not too far behind her. Eventually, though, Allison ran past Ariana and sped towards the henchmen. Eventually, Allison's gunshots could be heard, and Ariana knew the time to fight had come.

She yelled and dashed after Allison, slashing some of the men Allison hadn't already shot. She noticed on her hacking spree of sorts that some of the henchmen had daggers hidden under their clothing, as one had brought his out and made a failed attempt to slash Ariana with it.

She turned behind her first to make sure none of her teammates that were following behind her had been hurt by these daggers; Robynne had a little cut on her arm but was still fighting off men with her sword, while Elliot was clobbering everyone around him with his frying pan. Ariana nodded, and tried to make out Allison in the storm of henchmen; she heard Allison's gun fire, instead, and assumed she was all right.

Ariana kept going, slashing at the henchmen who decided to give her trouble, and looked out for everyone in different groups meanwhile.

She didn't have to look around much to see Iscah was okay; a lot of the people lying on the ground were shivering but not hurt, a sign Iscah had no trouble smiling at them to take them down. That also meant Kameron was okay.

The ones who weren't shot at random in the arms and legs were shot with graceful precision; obviously Louella was having no trouble, which meant Felicity was fine as well.

When she saw how many people were cut in skillful placed, she knew Kierra was doing well; When she saw how many people had cuts on their arms and nothing else, she knew that Francisca was fine. She had no time to be disappointed about it, though.

Henchmen who were stabbed a lot of times were evidence that Nathaniel was doing very good taking down all the people threatening his big sister.

The knocked out people lying down on the ground showed Yiesha was right when she suggested she use a wok to fight instead of a sword.

Ariana was getting closer and closer to Prussia's glowing home, until a pained yell Ariana echoed all across the battlefield. Robynne and Elliot approached Ariana from behind.

"What was that?" Robynne asked her British friend. "It didn't sound like any of Prussia's fighters."

"I'm not sure," Ariana replied. "Let's go check."

The three of them made their way carefully, avoiding and promptly slicing (Or smacking, in Elliot's case) any challenging henchmen. Eventually, they got to the place where the yell had sounded.

Robynne gasped.

Elliot said, "I'll go find Louella!" before running off.

Ariana held a hand up to her mouth to keep herself from wailing.

The person who had made the cry was Allison, who was lying on the ground, a stab wound prominent on her chest, a pool of blood surrounding her body. Her gun was but centimeters away from her fingertips, as if those few centimeters could have saved her life. Ariana wanted to cry; sure, sometimes the American counterpart could be annoying at times, most of the time, actually, but that didn't mean Ariana disliked her all that much.

"What's going on?" Louella questioned, as Elliot had just brought her there. Ariana stepped out of the German girl's way so she could see what had happened to Allison.

"Is she...?" the gender swap began, before Ariana, her head down, nodded.

"Yes, she's dead," Ariana said, her voice cracking.

Soon enough, after the henchmen who weren't too badly injured fled, all of the gender swaps were circled around Allison.

"I wish I could have stopped it."

The sudden voice behind them all shocked them, and they all turned around in unison. The voice came from Mattie. For once, she was being remembered, but not by the person she most wanted attention from in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Louella asked.

"I saw the dagger, but I was too startled to do anything about it," Mattie said. "I would have alerted her, or stopped the man before he could even place a finger on her, but instead, I was just standing there, eyes wide, trying not to scream."

"It's not your fault," Ariana said, placing her hand on Mattie's shoulder.

"Then whose fault is it?" Mattie asked.

"It's Prussia's, for sending out the henchmen," Louella answered. She picked Allison's gun up and handed it to the Canadian girl. "Here, you can take it out on him with her gun when we find him."

Mattie looked at the gun for a few moments, before facing Louella again. "Okay," She said with a nod.

"Well, what do we do with her, aru?" Yiesha asked. "We can't just leave her out here, can we?"

"No, Yiesha, we can't," Louella observed.

"Wait a second!"

Ariana's sudden exclaim made everyone turn the British girl. She rummaged through her bag for a second, before finding what she had been looking for and holding it in the air. "I have an idea about what to do with her," she began.

**Sorry to end it off like this, except I want to build up some tension :D**

**Anyway, expect the next chapter fairly soon. I have things to do this week, but I think I'll still have time to put into the story. Again, sorry for the 'jerk ending' (Or cliff hanger, but cliff hangers are what I call my normal chapter endings, and this is NOTHING like the other chapter endings), but, don't get pissed off, I want Allison to stay dead. I'll be inspiration! Don't be mad! **

**Like you guys are mad, anyway! I have awesome fans, and I'd like to thank you all for that :D**

**So, if you want to ask questions, don't be afraid to ask them, be sure to review and everything like that if you feel like it, and I'll see you next chapter, without being tardy!**

**Oh wait, forgot the cat smile!**

**:3**

**THERE we go~!**


	15. Consequences and Challenges

Robynne wasn't sure if Ariana's idea was going to work. Ariana herself said she wasn't even sure if this would work and warned that if it didn't, all of their lives might be in jeopardy. And then, she said even if it did work, there'd still be consequences.

Ariana was standing there, a confident look on her face. She had a black robe over her weird England-cosplay-but-with-a-skirt-instead outfit, and the hood attached to it was pulled over her head. The circular hex Ariana had sketched into the dirt had Allison in its center. Ariana pulled out an old weathered book with leather binding and an interesting design on the cover. She began to chant cryptic words that Robynne couldn't make out, and the design began glowing in a violet/crimson color. The once-blue sky suddenly became dark. The light engulfed Allison's limp body, and Ariana's chants grew louder. The ground underneath them began to rumble, and Robynne came close to falling over.

"This is actually going smoother than I thought it would," Louella remarked. "I'm not really used to putting trust in magic."

"Ack!" Felicity cried. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Nathaniel and Kameron were clutching to Iscah, who was smiling and unaffected by the ground's shaking.

The rumbling became more intense, and Robynne eventually lost her balance and fell. Elliot stumbled over to her, before falling over on top of her by accident. As Robynne winced, Elliot questioned, "Are you okay?"

"I've certainly felt better," Robynne replied.

As the ground continued to rumble and crack, the light grew higher in the blackened sky. Instinctively, Robynne grabbed onto Elliot's clothing and held it close to her for protection. Elliot's eyes looked shocked, and Robynne noticed this, but didn't pay attention to it. She just held onto him, and as the rumbling grew stronger, Elliot eventually grabbed onto Robynne's clothes, as well. Robynne's glasses were on the verge of cracking, and she could hear Elliot's frying pan shaking with the ground, emitting a metallic noise whenever the two made contact. Elliot's eyes were closed tightly, but Robynne still had her eyes fixed on the deadly looking light towering from Ariana's hex.

A time later, the rumbling came to a stop, and the light died down as the sky regained its former blue color. Elliot opened his eyes cautiously, before letting go of Robynne's clothing and getting up. Robynne did the same, and the two of them went over to Allison as all the other gender swaps had already done. Ariana began erasing the hex with her foot, as the other watched Allison anxiously. Once the hex had been erased, Ariana watched with them.

Eventually, Allison's blue eyes started to blink open until she was looking at all of her friends. Robynne could see Ariana's eyes light up. Even if her facial expression didn't show it, she was just as relieved as everyone else that the American counterpart was alive once again.

"Allison! You're okay!" Mattie exclaimed. Unfortunately, everyone _but _Allison heard her.

Allison sat up and stretched a little before yawning, as if all this time she had been dead had been a nap to her. "Hey everyone, what's up?" she asked.

No one responded, as they were all still shocked and ecstatic that Allison had returned to the world of the living. Allison looked down, and saw the blood that had pooled around her body earlier, and felt for the stab wound, which still hurt when she touched it. "Whoa! What the hell happened?" she questioned loudly.

"Well, you died, and I used black magic to bring you back to life," Ariana answered.

"Hey, Ariana, didn't you say there would be consequences for us, even if this worked?" Louella queried.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to explain what the consequences would be if we prevailed," Ariana said. "To put this simply, if any of us dies now, then we, our counterpart, our home countries, and everyone living in them will all die."

Everyone's expressions of joy soon melted into expressions of pure shock. According to what Ariana had just said, if any one of them died, a country would die, their country would fall, and its entire population would die, as well. This would be worst for the gender swaps that haven't ever met their counterparts or been to their home countries- Robynne, Elliot, Nathaniel, and Kameron- as any of their deaths would cause the deaths of people they didn't even know.

"Are you crazy?" Louella shouted, forcefully grabbing Ariana's shoulder. "That means if all of us die, then _millions _of people will die, and most of Europe, Asia, and North America will fall!"

"I said there would be consequences, but everyone demanded I cast the spell, so I did," Ariana said.

"But we didn't imagine they'd be so severe!" Louella yelled.

"That's why it's black magic," Ariana replied.

Louella released her grip on Ariana's shoulder with an aggravated sigh. "Whatever. Just from now on, everyone be more cautious," she growled, shooting glances at Felicity and Allison for obvious reasons. She continued with a more commanding and less annoyed tone, "Well, let's not dawdle. We have a mission."

Most of the gender swaps exchanges looks, before facing Louella and nodding.

"Hey, actually, I'm pretty hungry. Do you think we could stop a bit for lunch or something?" Allison said.

"Me, too!" Felicity exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry, as well," Kierra said.

Louella face palmed, before saying, "Fine. We'll stop for a small lunch break. But just in case, we need someone to stand guard just in case Prudence or Prussia notice how close we are to their house."

"I'll do it, I guess," Robynne volunteered. "I'm not all that hungry, after all."

"I'll stand guard with her," Elliot said.

"Okay, great, now let's start preparing some food," Louella said.

"I'll make pasta!" Felicity added.

Robynne walked a few meters away from the others with Elliot, and sat down. She had her sword sitting on her lap as she brought out her iPod Touch and headphones so she could play the piano again.

"Hey, can I listen?" Elliot asked.

Robynne doted over it a while, slightly worried her music wouldn't play out as well as it did in her head. "Why not?" she finally responded, unplugging her headphones and beginning to play. As each of her fingers hit the digital keys with skill, Elliot laid his head on her shoulder and watched her fingers move around hypnotically.

"This is reminding me of when we were at Prussia's house, and your music echoed through the whole house and made me feel better about my situation," Elliot said.

Robynne said. "It was a way I calmed myself down when we were there. Apparently, it worked even if you were just listening to me play."

"Your music is just that wonderful," Elliot said.

Robynne stopped playing for a second to look at Elliot. His head was still being rested peacefully on her shoulder, and he looked close to dozing off. She didn't make note of this, and instead continued to play without looking at the keys, and instead looking off into the distance, still fulfilling her promise that she would look out for Prussia or his gender swap if either of them decided to appear.

As she played the last few notes in her song, she listened as the group behind her said they were done eating. Her song being over, she turned off the iPod and put it back in her bag. She stood up as Elliot had done a few seconds ago, and drew her sword. She observed the rest of the group draw their weapons (And Mattie give Allison's back), and Louella command, "Let's get going."

Robynne nodded, and began to walk beside Ariana as they drew closer to Prussia's home. "I was listening to your music," Ariana said. "You're really good at playing the piano."

"Thank you," Robynne said.

"Hey, I thought you were good, too," Elliot noted, even though Robynne already knew his opinion on her music.

Robynne blushed and faced the ground, before adjusting her glasses nervously, the sun glinted on them, with a small smile on her face. She wasn't used to getting so many comments about her music. At Prussia's house, the only 'compliments' (If you can call them that) she got were from Prudence, who said her music was impossible to ignore, probably because it always echoed through all the hallways in the house.

"Everyone, get ready," Louella said. "We're drawing really close."

Robynne thought she heard a door opening in the distance, and she shot her head up immediately, her eyes growing wide.

"What is it, Robynne?" Elliot questioned.

"A door opened," She replied, peering off into the distance to see if she could distinguish who had opened the door; Prudence or Prussia. When she found she was unable to do so, she tensed and kept going, her sword grasped tightly in her hand.

"We better hurry up," Louella said. "We don't want them to catch us while we're still this far from his home."

All the other gender swaps agreed, and the group picked up their pace.

"Hey, Robynne, real quick, how will we just beat Prussia up without killing him or anything like that when pretty much all we have are swords and guns?" Elliot asked.

"I thought Louella explained this a few days ago," Robynne answered. "Since his country already fell a long time ago and he didn't die then, he's pretty much immortal."

Elliot nodded, and Robynne shivered as they got extremely close to the bright house that belonged to Prussia. By now, it was very easy to see that it was Prudence who had opened the door, as she was now leaning nonchalantly against it. When the gender swaps approached her, she stopped leaning on it and took a few steps away from it. "Well done," she remarked, clapping in a sarcastic way.

Louella spoke up. "I'm guessing you know why we're here, correct?" she questioned.

"Of course, you couldn't have made it more obvious," Prudence said.

"But how did you find out?" Yiesha asked.

"You thought you were being secretive when you had meetings all over the world?" Prudence asked, before laughing. "When you had the meeting at Germany's place yesterday, I was listening to the whole thing from the window. It should have been easy for someone like you, Louella, to notice when someone's right behind you."

Louella froze for a second, before countering, "Enough talking! Where's Prussia?"

"Like I'd tell _you_," Prudence scoffed.

"Answer us, or we'll have to use force!" Louella shouted. She made a gesture for the others to get their weapons ready.

"Ah, you want to fight for it?" Prudence smirked, as she brought out a sword of her own, but this one looked more worn than the ones possessed by the team of gender swaps. _"Perhaps she borrowed it from Prussia, who had it since the time before his country fell,"_ Robynne thought.

Louella growled and held the trigger on her gun with such force it looked like she was coming very close to shooting the sarcastic little gender swap in front of her.

"Temper, temper, Louella," Prudence said. "I'm only particularly wishing to fight one of you, after all."

"Huh?" Louella said. She lowered her gun a little. "Only one of us? But why?"

"I have a list of people I despise, and the only one of you that is on it happens to be Robynne," Prudence replied, holding out her sword and pointing it at Robynne.

Elliot cut in front of Robynne. "What did she ever do to piss you off?" he questioned, holding out his frying pan.

"It's nothing against her, it's what I have against her counterpart that made her make my list," Prudence answered.

"Austria?" Ariana asked. "What did he do? As far as I know, you've never met him!"

"All he did was make Prussia's country fall," Prudence replied with sarcasm. "And since he isn't here, killing Robynne would be the next best thing. That would take care of the gender swap, the country, and everything else Austrian anyway, so it's a win-win situation. For me, of course, not Robynne."

"You knew about the black magic, as well?" Louella questioned.

"You didn't talk very quietly," Prudence responded. "I could hear you clearly from my bedroom window, with how loud you were."

"Crap…" Allison mumbled as she face palmed with the hand she was holding her gun with. Luckily, her safety was still on, so it didn't shoot.

"It's pretty heartbreaking, actually," Prudence said. "If only we weren't gender swaps, I think we could have been good friends. Heck, we could have even been _best_ friends! But since our counterparts are and have always been mortal enemies, I've been left with no choice but to kill you."

Robynne's eyes widened. Her anger had peaked when Prudence said all that. She wanted more than anything to kill her, but Elliot held her back. "If it comes to you two fighting, I want to be involved, to make sure you don't get hurt," He muttered to her.

"Can we start fighting already?" Prudence asked. "I'm getting tired of speaking. I just want this to be over already."

"Just because our counterparts don't like each other, doesn't mean we have to!" Robynne cried. "I haven't even _met _Austria before, and now you're going to kill me because I'm him, just as a young girl instead?"

"Don't fight with her anymore, Robynne," Louella hissed to Robynne over her shoulder. She turned back to Prudence. "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through all of us first!" She made a motion with her hand that meant for everyone who could fight to gather in front of Robynne.

"You don't think I have the skill to take out a bunch of children with useless toys?" Prudence laughed.

"You're the same age as most of us!" Louella shouted. "If you want to challenge us, do it now!"

"Look, I don't need protection!" Robynne eventually cried. She balled her hand into a fist, and held up her sword. "Move out of the way, I'll take care of her myself."

Louella looked at her with a shocked expression. "A-are you sure?" she questioned. "You barely had any training with that sword!"

"I'll be able to fight," Robynne said confidently.

"No, I'm helping!" Elliot cried. "You can't keep me away!"

"Elliot," Robynne said softly. She looked into his eyes. "Won't you believe me when I say I'll be fine?"

Elliot finally gave into her words. "Okay, but when you need backup, don't forget I'll be here to help."

"It won't really be necessary, but you can, if you feel like you need to," Robynne said. Elliot nodded and stepped away from her.

"Good luck, Robynne," Ariana said. "You're going to be okay, right?"

"Probably," she replied.

Ariana nodded, and went back with Elliot. The rest of the gender swaps looked at Robynne with concerned looks, before going back with Ariana and Elliot as well.

"It looks like your friends have trust in you to protect Austria and his entire country," Prudence said.

"Yes, because I _can_ protect him," Robynne replied.

"Ah, I see. Even though I doubt that, I have to respect your confidence," Prudence held her sword with one hand. " Even if you die in our fight, which is inevitable, that respect will still remain. Of course, until the world forgets any of you ever existed. Then that respect will disappear, never to be given again."

"You sure talk a lot for someone who's about to lose," Robynne sneered.

"I just want you to be educated about the situation before your life ends," Prudence said. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Let's." Assurance burned in Robynne's eyes as she charged for Prudence. However, the girl slid out of the way with perfect timing.

Prudence gave Robynne a small smirk, before aiming to slash Robynne's shoulder. Robynne didn't avoid in time, and she got cut a bit. Robynne could hear Elliot gasp loudly from afar, and wanted to tell him to stop worrying about her. After all, she had the confidence to get in the fight, so she certainly had the confidence to leave it- Alive.

Robynne growled, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and attempted to slash Prudence's waist. With ease, Prudence slid away from Robynne's sword. "You're so slow," she remarked. "You should have been practicing instead of playing that stupid piano of yours."

"Austria won against Prussia in the past," Robynne said. "And now, his gender swap is going to do the same."

Prudence raised an eyebrow, her smirk growing wider, before slicing at Robynne again. Robynne avoided just soon enough, and countered with her sword. This time, Prudence did get hit; but the cut was so small, it didn't bleed.

Prudence leaped at Robynne with her sword held tightly in her light-colored hands. Robynne ducked first before maneuvering precisely to escape Prudence's range. Robynne brandished her sword at Prudence, who swiftly avoided all of her blows.

Robynne contemplated about what to do next, but could help but overhear Elliot and Ariana having a conversation.

"Is it time for me to help her yet?" Elliot asked. "I can't stand that she's hurt."

"No, she wouldn't appreciate that," Ariana responded. "Unless she asks, don't do anything to hinder the fight."

Robynne tensed, as she now knew what to do. She remembered the techniques that Ariana had shown off when they were fighting the henchmen. She played them over and over in her head, until she felt she was able to accurately imitate them.

"What's taking so long?" Prudence asked. She shrugged. "Scared or something?"

As Prudence kept talking, Robynne prepared for her next attack. She held the tip of the sword with her hand, and kept the hand holding the handle in place, and thrusted the side of the sword against Prudence's chest.

The deep cut began bleeding immediately. Prudence looked down, and touched the blood dripping down from her with her finger. She held up her finger, which was red with blood. "You finally hit me," Prudence said, smiling at the blood on her finger for a few second, before looking back to Robynne. The blood dripping from her chest hit the ground in rhythm. "Congratulations."

"You're happy about it?" Robynne asked.

"Sort of. I'm kind of glad that you're turning out to be quite the formidable foe, is all," Prudence replied.

Robynne became confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, I wanted _practice_, you could say, because I'll have to have this same fight at least twelve more times," Prudence explained.

"Is that so?" replied Robynne. "Because if it is, then this will be the last practice you'll ever have if you don't quit soon."

"I'll never quit until you're dead," Prudence said.

"Okay" Robynne said. "Let's keep this short, then, as my friends and I have bigger matters to tend to rather than fighting with you."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Prudence said. "I sense this fight won't take up much more time."

**The irony of the chapter ending here is somewhat unintentional. What with Prudence's line that she senses the fight won't take up much more time, and then the chapter ending right there :D**

**Anyway, I wanted to say that unfortunately this FanFiction is coming to a close soon. Yep, there's only going to be two or three (Possibly four) more chapters, but don't feel too bad! There's going to be an author's note and a question and answer chapter after it's all over, so start asking questions now! But first, before anyone starts asking questions, I'll answer some I feel would be pretty commonly asked;**

**Q: Are there only gender swaps of the countries you've chosen to mention?**

**A: No. The logic of it is simply that every nation (and every Prussia) that exists in Hetalia canon also has a gender swap somewhere in the world. The reason that these particular ones seem to be the only ones is because they are the only ones that have been discovered so far. Technically, I could make a second Fanfic about all those gender swaps that haven't been discovered, but I don't feel like it.**

**Q: Why do you always focus on Ariana?**

**A: I focus on Ariana because I feel that out of all the main gender swaps, she has the most personality, if you know what I mean. Second is Allison, third is Iscah, and fourth is Mattie. Note; it's not because these are the gender swaps of my top four favorite characters and the **_**order**_** is based on the top four, it's just that I know the most about these select four's personalities and decide I don't want to take chances using other characters and getting their opinions and ways of speech wrong (if you wanted to know, I find it hardest to write about or as Yiesha or China, for absolutely no reason).**

**Q: Why did (X) do this when their counterpart wouldn't do that?**

**A: This one takes a long explanation. The gender swaps are by no means **_**exactly**_** like their counterparts, they're just extremely similar. Some examples are these; Ariana gets along with people better than England (And can cook better), Mattie is forgotten more than Canada (But only slightly), Allison is a little bit dumber than America in comparison, and Louella leads **_**everyone**_** all the time, not just Felicity and Kierra. And then there are the family things. Some could say Ariana and Allison have a somewhat different friendship than England and America have, because Ariana and Allison haven't ever been and are not related. The same goes for Louella and Prudence, Kierra and Yiesha (Who haven't really been shown talking with each other for most of this Fanfic), Allison and Mattie, Mattie and Ariana, and Francisca and Mattie (Though Mattie still cares about Francisca).**

**And lastly:**

**Q: How old are all of the gender swaps?**

**A: Well, the first chapter said Ariana was about 13, and in chapter five Francisca said she's 13. Now, most of their ages don't really have very much to do with their counterpart's human ages. The only ones whose ages aren't 13 are Allison, Yiesha, Kameron, and Nathaniel; Allison is 12, Yiesha is 14 or 15 (But not old enough for a learner's permit), Kameron is 14, and Nathaniel is 12. The months and days kind of differ from person to person, but ultimately, the average of their ages is 13 if Yiesha is 14 or 13 and a half if Yiesha is 15. **

**Now, since they've been answered here, I won't answer any of those questions or questions that have to do with them (ex: 'Is there a gender swap for (X)?' However, you can ask 'Why didn't you **_**include**_** (X) as a gender swap?', as long as someone else hasn't asked the same question about that character.) **

**There are a few regulations to asking questions, but not a lot. First, don't overload me with personal questions, second, don't ask questions retaining to the plot (Like asking what's going to happen next or anything like that), third, don't make it have to do with the character's last names or middle names, and fourth, NO YES OR NO QUESTIONS (Questions like that would make the Q and A chapter really long for absolutely no reason). **

**Anyway, the next chapter will come out soon, as I've been really eager to write lately. So, I'll see you all next chapter! :3**


	16. Duels and Discoveries

Robynne dodged as Prudence rushed towards her with her sword. Robynne slashed at Prudence, who got out of the way quickly. This fight was pretty much one-sided, but most of the other gender swaps didn't want to come in and make it tilt into Robynne's favor, as they could clearly see Robynne didn't want that just yet. Robynne sliced her sword at Prudence, who began blocking it off with her sword, trying to push Robynne's sword off.

"This isn't going anywhere," Robynne observed. She turned behind her to where her gender swap friends were watching her. "Go inside and try to find Prussia. I'll finish this fight in the meanwhile."

Elliot's eyes grew. "But what if you get in trouble?" he questioned. "I won't be here to back you up!"

"Look, just trust me already, Elliot!" Robynne shouted as her sword started to become overpowered by Prudence's. "Louella, take them inside _immediately_!"

Louella looked at Robynne for a while, unsure, before making up her mind and facing the other gender swaps, saying, "C'mon. Let's trust Robynne to stay alive, and start searching for Prussia while she fights."

"But she's weaker than I am, and she'll probably get into trouble if Prudence pulls any surprise moves," Elliot muttered under his breath to Louella.

Louella glared at Elliot for slowing her down a little, but didn't respond.

"You know it's true, Louella, you can't say it isn't," Elliot whispered back.

"…That might be so, but if she says she can do it, then we need to believe her. Besides, we need you with us right now," Louella responded.

At that moment, Prudence's strength overwhelmed Robynne's, sending Robynne's sword to the ground, a few meters away. Elliot knew that Robynne didn't have the time or ability to get it before Prudence could aim another attack. Elliot shoved aside Louella's command, and ran to Robynne's side, frying pan in hand. As Prudence was slashing at Robynne, he blocked the hits with his frying pan with ease.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robynne questioned. "This is my fight, remember?"

"You were about to get killed just now!" Elliot argued. "Sometimes help is necessary."

"I never asked for it, though!" Robynne said. "Look, just give me back my sword so I can finish this fight off."

"You need backup, Prudence is stronger than you," Elliot said.

Robynne became frozen, a look of sadness and disbelief in her face. After realizing what he had said, he apologized, "That's… not what I meant. Sorry."

Robynne hung her head, shading her eyes underneath her glasses, which glinted in a way that made it seem as if her glasses were white. "Just give me my sword and go," she said.

"But I…" Elliot started.

"…Don't even say anything about it," Robynne growled. "Give me my sword, and get out of my face."

Elliot could see her tears dripping onto the ground, and realized his desire to help Robynne had been completely and utterly dashed. He picked up the sword solemnly, and handed it to Robynne. "Thank you," Robynne said, before shooing Elliot away. Elliot backed up a little, but still couldn't stand how poorly he had chosen his words and how bad he made Robynne feel.

"Get over here, already!" Louella shouted.

Elliot nodded and walked back over to Louella. He watched from Prussia's door as Prudence began bashing Robynne for crying. He only happened to hear one line of Prudence's ruthless verbal assault; "I always knew you were a pitiful, sniveling, pathetic little weakling, hiding behind that false bravery of yours."

Elliot soon went inside with Louella and the others half-heartedly. He had his head hung low, and his frying pan being held limply in his hand. All he wanted was for things to go back to when they didn't have to do all of this fighting. Maybe then Robynne's life wouldn't be on the line, maybe they'd still be really close friends, and then, maybe eventually…

Elliot's thoughts were cut off when Louella announced, "Okay, since Allison knows her way around this place after rescuing Ariana and Francisca, we'll have her lead us in our search."

"Actually, it was Mattie who rescued us," Ariana corrected. "According to her, Allison was just standing outside of Prussia's front door the entire time, saying, 'Oh, the awesome me says this' and 'Oh, the cool hero says that'."

Louella paused. "Okay, then, Mattie will lead us around," she verified, pushing the Canadian girl to the front of the group.

"Oh, okay," Mattie said softly, accepting that she would be leading the group.

…**.**

Mattie had actually forgotten her way around this place, as the multiple rooms confused her. On the second floor while she was searching for the stairs to the third floor, she went into some of the 'weird' rooms she had encountered last time; namely the bird room, the bathroom, the fuzzy pink room (which caused Francisca to randomly spout, "Ahh, memories…"), and the empty room. Eventually, though, Mattie finally discovered the correct door again. "Louella, you should go up first," Mattie suggested. "Prussia could be waiting for us."

Louella nodded, and scaled the stairs. However, when she reached the top, a shriek sounded. "Louella!" Felicity cried, as she and Kierra went after her.

"C'mon, we have to get up there, too!" Allison called to Ariana, Francisca, Yiesha, Mattie, and Iscah. They nodded, and all of them but Iscah went up.

"Do you really have to be this difficult?" The Russian girl asked Nathaniel and Kameron, both of which refusing to go up before Iscah could.

"Whatever, just keep watch, you three," Allison called from the stairs, before going up.

What they saw was sort of terrifying; they were surrounded by some of Prussia's minions, except these ones were different, in the way that they were cosplaying as the countries the gender swaps were counterparts of (And it was so good, it was scary, not to imply it didn't already scare them that a bunch of cosplayers were randomly gathered in Prussia's house).

Before any one of the cosplaying minions could say anything, the gender swaps were already fighting (with the exceptions of Felicity and Mattie). Ariana was ironically fighting the minion cosplaying as France, so it wasn't too awkward for her.

As the gender swaps inside continued to fight furiously, the gender swaps outside did as well.

"If you think getting to me with words will slow me down," Robynne said, covered in blood, gashes, and bruises, "then you're wrong."

"That wasn't my entire strategy," Prudence said, only bleeding from the wound on her chest primarily and small ones on her arms. "I was also going to slowly torture you when I would finally get the opportunity."

Robynne's eyes were burning with hatred. This false rivalry Prudence had made between them because of Austria and Prussia had to end; whether or not that meant death for one of the two gender swaps. Robynne eventually shouted with absolute rage, and dashed with all of her might over to Prudence, sword drawn and ready to kill. Even if it would be the first time she'd actually kill someone, Robynne acted as composed about it mentally that one would think killing people would be a hobby for her.

Back inside with the odd fight with cosplaying minions, Ariana had already taken care of the France cosplayer and was moving on to a different one. There were few cosplayers remaining, and no one with her looked hurt enough for it to be potentially serious.

After all of the cosplayers were finally defeated, Ariana wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She got behind Mattie again, who proceeded to check the doors again. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the first room Mattie looked in was the room Ariana had been held in; there was no sign anyone had been in there for a long while.

The next was the room Nathaniel had been in; it was Allison's former room, even though it was tough to recall, but the most distinguishable feature was the window, which pretty much all of them remembered all too well.

The third room was Robynne's storage room closet. When Mattie opened the door, she gasped and closed it.

"What is it, Mattie?" Louella asked.

"He's in there," Mattie said, her voice lowered even more than usual.

Louella nodded. "Who volunteers to fight first?"

"I'll do this," Ariana said. Louella and Mattie moved out of the British girl's way, and she opened the door.

Sure enough, Prussia was in that room; he was sitting on the piano bench, tearing up the sheet music that had been left there into shreds. "Prussia!" Ariana called, to get his attention.

The former nation turned around, and noticed Ariana standing there. "Oh, you're the only one?" he questioned. "That means all of your other friends met their ends, correct?"

"No, Prussia. Robynne's outside fighting, and everyone else is behind me, waiting for me to exit this room victorious," Ariana replied.

"Hm, I see," Prussia said. "And just who _is _that little Robynne fighting?"

"You know damn well she's fighting Prudence," Ariana growled.

"They've been fighting for that long already?" Prussia asked.

"It's been about twenty minutes, and we haven't check on her recently," Ariana said. "For all we know, Prudence could be dead right now."

"What makes you so sure that Robynne would be the victor?" Prussia countered.

"I'm not trying to sound like Allison here, but…" Ariana closed her eyes, before formulating the words Allison had said to her before they boarded the plane. "…'The Hero's buddies always win'."

"For the record, the awesome me rules way more than the cool hero," Prussia added rapidly.

"Cool heroes kick ass!" Ariana heard Allison shout from behind the door.

"Anyway, I have to go, so I hope you'll be able to catch up with me," Prussia said.

"What do you mean?" Ariana queried.

Prussia smirked, and pressed a certain, low note on the piano, and a hole opened up below the bench, swallowing up both the former nation and the bench before closing.

Ariana growled loudly in frustration, before slamming her fists against the piano keys, making a horrid, unnerving sound.

Louella busted through the door, as did the rest of the gender swaps. "What happened?" Louella questioned.

"Prussia pressed one of these piano keys, and then fell through a trap door," Ariana explained.

"Well, now seems like as good a time as ever to check up on Robynne and Prudence," Felicity suggested.

Louella nodded, and they all walked down to the front door. None of them were prepared for what they would see when they opened the door to exit Prussia's house.

Lying in the heart of Robynne and Prudence's battlefield, covered head to toe in her own blood, was Robynne. She had gashes, cuts, bruises, and everything else that could have possible injured her done. She looked like a red monster, or a child with bottles of ketchup squirted all over her. Robynne was sitting on the lap of Prudence, who had a small dagger, and was stabbing her in various places, each time she broke skin, sadistically and sarcastically saying, "I'm sorry..."

Robynne was still very much alive, but she looked terrible, what with all of the cuts bleeding all at once and surrounding the ground around Prudence's knees with her crimson colored blood, and staining Prudence's clothing. The dagger kept being stabbed in places that wouldn't kill Robynne, such as her arms, legs, and even her feet. There was a particularly dark cut on her right heel; the cut itself wasn't visible, but the fact that Prudence had the strength to force that dagger through the rubber bottom of Robynne's shoe and still somehow cause it to bleed was creepy enough. And to make it worse, none of the gender swaps could speak and had to listen to Prudence inflict her pain;

Stab. Robynne shrieks feebly.

"I'm sorry..."

Stab. Robynne begins begging for her to stop.

"I'm sorry..."

Stab. Robynne starts sobbing softly.

"I'm sorry..."

Stab. Robynne tries singing songs to herself to calm down, but fails to help herself.

"I'm sorry…"

Stab. "Twinkle, Twinkle… Little… Star…."

"I'm sorry..."

Stab. Robynne gives off a particularly ear-splitting shriek, which caused Prudence to stab her once again.

"I'm double-sorry…"

Eventually, after swallowing the dark lump of fear in her throat, Ariana finally worked up the courage to shout, "You better stop that right now, Prudence!"

Prudence looked at Ariana deviously, dropped her dagger, and dropped Robynne off of her lap. Robynne tried desperately to crawl away, but Prudence grabbed the foot that she had stabbed and threw her out of her way like a piece of garbage. "Ah, so nice of you to drop by," Prudence said, standing up to show off just how much of Robynne's blood was on her clothing. So much so, that it looked like her clothes were red to begin with. There was even a splatter of blood on her face.

"You're a sick _monster_," Ariana hissed, as Felicity, Mattie, and Elliot ran over to tend to Robynne's wounds immediately.

Prudence laughed. "Why, thank you," She said, curtsying.

Ariana stared at Prudence with an expression of mixed fear and anger. "Why did you feel it was appropriate to torture her like that?" Ariana questioned.

"Because it was fun, for both of us," Prudence responded with a smile, as Robynne began to cry behind her.

Ariana wanted to just yell and cry and scream and fight and hug and sob, all at the same time. Robynne most likely felt the same way, Ariana supposed.

"Yo! Ariana!" Allison shouted from the distance. "Need the hero to help?"

"Yes, and allow me to give my assistance as well, aru," Yiesha volunteered.

"Me, too," Francisca said.

"Even_ I_ thought that went over the line," Iscah said, which was pretty much her way of volunteering to help.

"I will lend a fighting hand, as well," Kierra said.

"You can count on me, Ariana," Louella promised.

Ariana looked back at her friends happily, before turning back to Prudence and saying, "You're outnumbered, seven-to-one, Prudence. You should just give up."

"That's never happening."

The sudden voice sent a chill down everyone's spine (save Prudence's), and when they turned to see where it came from, they saw Prussia standing at his door, a sword in his hand.

"It's a former country and his gender swap versus a bunch of children," Prussia continued. "Most of you children have never had real battle experience. That's why your friend over there lost." Prussia stopped and pointed to Robynne. "By the way, Prudence, I think you might have overdone it there," he said.

"Yeah you're right," Prudence agreed. "I shouldn't have stabbed her _that_ deep."

Ariana narrowed her eyes. "C'mon, everyone," she said to her friends. "Let's show them what we're made of."

…**.**

While Prudence, Ariana, and the others were still talking, Felicity and Mattie were working diligently to try and bandage up Robynne before she lost too much blood; she'd already lost a lot, so they'd need to be fast. Elliot was watching them with pure terror, sadness, and worry in his eyes.

"Hand me more of that white flag material," Mattie said to Felicity, who nodded and tore a strip of one of her white flags off and handed it to her. Mattie in turn applied it on Robynne's leg, and asked for another piece.

As Felicity was handing it to her, Elliot asked, "Is Robynne going to be okay?"

"At this rate, I'm not sure," Mattie admitted. "She's been losing so much blood, but our bandages seem to be working just fine." She applied the newest strip and demanded another.

Felicity began rummaging through her pockets, before crying, "I ran out!"

**This chapter was not written to bash any of the following people:**

**Cosplayers**

**Austria fans (I'm a fan, too)**

**People who enjoy the AustriaxHungary pairing (As it was technically ended in the canon of this chapter)**

**Prussia fans, especially (He just happens to be my villain for this. It's not that I don't like him, he just ended up being my villain. Also, who **_**else**_** would be able to be the villain of this?)**

**Anyway, if you got any sort of Nightmare Fuel or even High-Octane Nightmare Fuel from the scene with Robynne's torture, that was the point of that entire part, pretty much. I don't WANT anyone to get all pissed off at me for scaring them, because I'm not easily scared and don't find anything written particularly scary most of the time, so I don't really have any set boundaries.**

**Well, fear not! The exciting sequel (and the second to last chapter) will be coming an about a week! And spoiler alert, someone WILL die. I'm not saying who, because you'll just have to read that part for yourself. So, bye, I'll see you next time! :3**

…

**Wow, I didn't make any sort of ending it off here joke, did I? I kind of DO need to bleach your mind a little if you actually got scared when you read the Robynne part…**

**Uh… Can't think of anything.**

**I guess… I'll make a small list of my favorite jokes in this Fanfic!**

**(From Chapter 8, 'Belarus and Blankets')**

"She jumped from her window?" Latvia asked.

Lithuania nodded. "And Russia thinks the snow broke her fall," he whispered to Latvia.

"You mean like that one time-"

"-when Russia jumped from a helicopter with no parachute because he was sure the snow would break his fall? Yes," Latvia had begun, before Lithuania finished for him.

**(From Chapter 5, 'Hamburgers and Hurt')**

Mattie, who had just gotten over her embarrassment, noticed the quarrel breaking out between her friends. She went between Francisca and Ariana, just as Louella, Felicity, and Kierra lost their grasp on Ariana. "Hey, can everyone just calm-" she began, before being cut off by a swift kick to the gut that was supposed to be for Francisca. She croaked and fell to the ground, but not before groaning, "Maple-hockey..."

(Random, weird fun fact; I had to update this chapter shortly after uploading it JUST to add this joke!)

**(From Chapter 9, 'Automobiles and Aliens')**

"Yeah, _hi-llo, _Ariana!" Allison exclaimed.

"Excuse me, but, 'hi-llo'? What is that supposed to mean?" Ariana questioned.

"Oh, you know! It's a combination of 'Hi' and 'Hello'! C'mon!" Allison explained.

"Who taught you that? I'm pretty sure America doesn't say that often," Ariana inquired.

"Tony taught me," Allison said, grinning. "He also taught me some new curse words. Do you want to hear them?"

"God no," Ariana gasped. (The dialogue continued, except you pretty much know what happened after that, so it's not relevant.)

"Oh." Allison looked behind her, where a couple pillows were stacked up at the foot of her bed. "Since we're all awake, wanna have a pillow fight?"

"No, thanks, I'm tired," Ariana claimed. She wasn't tired in the least bit; she just wanted to get out of here soon. As she was about to lie down again, however, she was suddenly smacked in the face by a pillow. Ariana groaned, reminded Allison she wasn't playing, and lied down again. She eventually fell asleep, though it was hard ignoring Allison squealing with delight as she flung pillows at Tony, and Tony's curses in his alien language.

She only slept for about two hours, making it about 1 AM. She was surprised to see Allison and Tony were still fighting, but then looked down and saw what had woke her up. A pillow was sitting on her sleeping bag, after presumably hitting her in the face as she slept. Ariana became angry quickly, and held up the pillow. "Who threw this at me?" she questioned angrily.

Allison pointed at Tony, and Tony pointed at Ariana. Allison scolded, "Tony, you're supposed to point at me so she doesn't suspect you!"

"So it was you!" Ariana cried, pointing at Tony.

Tony said something, which Allison translated as, "Shut up, damn limey, I didn't do it!"

"Oh, I bet you didn't!" Ariana wasn't going to quiet down soon, despite it being 1 AM. As she yelled at Tony and Tony yelled back in his language, America woke up and entered the room.

"Hey, what's going on in here? You woke me up," America asked.

As they all started to blame each other for the noise, America noticed the pillows lying all over the floor. "Now I get it," he said in understanding.

"What?" Tony, Ariana, and Allison all asked at once.

America picked up a pillow. "You must have been having a pillow fight! I wanna fight, too!"

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Allison said. She picked up a pillow, too and hit her gender swap. America laughed loudly and hit Allison back, and then Tony picked up a pillow and all three of them were fighting.

Ariana was annoyed at the other three for being so immature, and her rage boiled up until she finally screamed before shouting, "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" After that was said, she grabbed her sleeping headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" America questioned.

"I'm sleeping outside…" Ariana muttered as she went out the door.

"Why would I ever listen to you, you damn potato-eater?" Romano had questioned earlier.

"Because it's your brother, Romano, so you should do it for him," Germany had said.

Romano face palmed. "Fine, but you owe me a pizza by the time I get back!" he demanded.

"Fine, anything else?" Germany questioned.

"Uh, yeah, and…. Erm…" Romano tried to think of something else to ask from Germany. "Ahh….Ha! Twenty bucks!"

"Okay, now get out of here," Germany said.

Romano got up and prepared to go, but only after shouting, "I'll be back! Remember our deal! And that pizza better have everything on it! If I don't find pepperoni on it, I'll be pissed!"

"Yeah, whatever, go!" Germany shouted. Romano left, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you really getting him a pizza?" Louella had asked Germany shortly after.

"No, he's probably just going to 'attack' me with that fake mustache again if I don't," Germany said.

When Germany opened the door, the first thing Felicity saw was Italy, standing there with a cloth wrapped around one leg and two small bandages covering a bit of his forehead, because most of his forehead was being covered by a sticky note. Before Felicity could ask what was written on it, Germany read it out loud; "Dear Stupid German Douche: I've dropped off Veneziano. Give me my pizza and money outside. From, Romano."

**(From Chapter 6, 'Respite and Rigs')**

"Hey, I want some cake, too!" Francisca said, with a cat smile on her face.

"Don't leave _me _out!" France said with the same face. Ariana looked to Louella and Germany, who handed their cakes to her. She then proceeded to throw the cakes at the French people's faces. Their expressions didn't change as the cakes slowly slid down their faces and hit the floor.

"Allison came over with Tony a few minutes before you came, and she brought some fast food. But we didn't want any, so she just went home with it. Japan and Kierra came with Germany and Louella, and after a while, Japan and Kierra left. Oh yeah, and Austria came over, too. He brought a miniature piano. He started to play it, but then a nurse kicked him out for waking up the other patients. And then he yelled a lot of bad words on his way out the door." Felicity replied.

**(From Chapter 12, 'Heroes and Helicopters')**

Mattie stepped up some stairs in Prussia's foyer, and was in a hallway. She was looking in all the doors (And in them found; 1:)A bathroom, 2:) A bedroom, 3:) a library (with cobwebs and dust everywhere), 4:) Some weird pink bedroom with fuzzy stuff and empty beer mugs everywhere(Mattie closed the door immediately and shuddered with the thought of what that was for), 5:) an alarming amount of birds, and finally, drum roll please… 6:) An empty room (Wow, impressive.).)

"We're still here!" The brown-haired girl called.

America glanced into the helicopter and saw the brown-haired girl and the three boys. "Who are they?" he queried.

"Just some other gender swaps Prussia had also kidnapped," Allison said.

"And they're staying here?" America questioned.

Allison was about to reply, but froze. "I… forgot to drop them off at Ariana's place…" she said. God knows why she was going to drop them off with England and Ariana, but she was.

"…Oh," America said. "Well, we always have your room for them to sleep in."

"Who said they're sleeping in my room?" Allison asked. "I think they should sleep in-"

"One, two, three, NOT IT!" Allison was interrupted by America's rather childish way of saying, "No way, they're going to sleep in your room, not mine!" while he put a finger on his nose.

"Aww, no fair!" Allison groaned, before leading the four new gender swaps into her house. Soon enough, the only one left outside was Mattie.

"Looks like I'll have to take another bus," Mattie sighed, reaching into her pocket to search for her credit card, before remembering Allison still had it.

"Allison, you jerk," she mumbled, looking to her shoes as she began to walk off.

**(From Chapter 10, 'Umbrellas and Unrest')**

"There's probably still conversation time, I guess," Ariana thought. "Maybe then I can explore around a bit and try to find a way out of this infernal place."

She waited for ten minutes.

Then thirty.

Then an hour.

Then an hour and a half.

Then a couple more seconds just to be safe.

**THERE. NIGHMARE FUEL GONE. HAVE A NICE DAY.**

Stab. The reader read this before leaving to see what this said and shuddered.

"I'm Sorry..."

Hehehehehe… :3

Lion smile! See you next time!

….

No, the literal lion smile (probably) won't be appearing next time. I meant, 'see you fans next time'.

And now apparently my fan base is made up entirely of electronic fans :P

But if fans could read, then wouldn't FanFiction be their favorite genre, anyway?

Ack, sorry, that joke sucked :P


	17. Stabbing and Stories

Ariana glared right into Prussia's red eyes. She wasn't sure if she were ready for this battle yet; all she was sure about was that she wanted Prussia to stop all of this, whether it would stop by her death, or his defeat.

She shot a quick glance behind her, to where Elliot, Mattie, and Felicity were with Robynne. She hoped Robynne was okay, but she knew there was no time to be fretting over fate, no matter how much she wanted to be the one lying over there in pain, near death, so Robynne wouldn't have to experience it. She was one of the newest here to being a gender swap, and she hasn't even met Austria before. It wouldn't be fair at all if she were to die before discovering more about the subject of gender swaps.

"Well, shall we begin?" Prussia questioned.

"Whenever you're ready," Ariana said. "We're good to go."

Prussia faced Prudence and nodded, who responded with a nod back, and the two of them charged at the group of gender swaps, swords bared.

Ariana barely got out of the way as Prussia came at her with his sword, and tried to counter with a slash of her sword, but ultimately failed when Prussia avoided her with ease.

Beside her, she noticed Prudence going for Allison, who was too busy telling Iscah to 'lay off the creepy for a sec or two' to notice. Ariana knocked Prudence's sword out of the way with her own, who responded with a blood-thirsty smirk as she tried to slice Ariana's neck. Ariana avoided as quickly as she could, barely dodging the sharp tip of Prudence's sword as it came ever so close to slitting her throat.

"_God, I can't believe we ever thought _Iscah_ was the creepiest gender swap!" _ Ariana thought, staring into Prudence's cold, deadly eyes and ever-growing wide maniacal grin.

Suddenly, blood became to overflow in Prudence's mouth. The gender swap began to fall over, before coughing up the blood collecting in her mouth and catching herself just as she was about to fall over.

As Ariana began to question in her mind why this had happened, she heard Allison shout from behind Prudence, "You owe me a soda for kicking her!"

Ariana shrugged, as she barely ever drank soda anyway, before getting sliced in the arm unexpectedly by Prudence's blade. Blood began to drip from little by little, but it was surely not anything too serious.

Ariana looked at Prudence with enraged, aggravated eyes. She's had enough of Prudence, with her cocky, smug personality, and her craziness when it came to killing and torturing people, and worst of all, all the trouble she and Prussia had put Ariana and her friends through.

Ariana brandished her sword with skill at Prudence, who only got hurt by one of the multiple slices. Even though the cut looked very deep, Prudence's blood loss wasn't distinguishable due to the large amount Robynne's blood still staining her clothing.

Prudence studied her new wound with a smile and a laugh. "I can barely feel it," she claimed, before beginning to prod the wound and laughing with the pain each poke brought on.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Ariana demanded. Ariana slashed her sword at prudence, and she managed to land a hit on Prudence's shoulder, which was identical to one of the blows Robynne had taken earlier. This one bled out quickly, and due to the lack of Robynne's blood on the upper portion of Prudence's clothing, this blood loss was highly visible.

"Ah, I thought you'd never reach your limit," Prudence remarked. "You never did when you stayed over for that little while, so I didn't think you had one to begin with."

Ariana's hands grew shaky, and eventually, she released a loud angry cry she had been holding in since her battle with Prudence had begun. "You're too much!" she shouted. "Just shut up already! All you do is talk and brag and everything else! Anyone who can think properly knows that half of everything you say is always a lie!"

"Oh, let me guess, a long lament about how much I suck?" Prudence suggested.

"It's not going to take long, because I'm going to kill you before it's over," Ariana said. She held up her sword, and dashed at Prudence.

She struck Prudence in the chest as she cried, "You don't respect anyone, because all you do is think about yourself in such a great light!"

Prudence winced a little, before tempting with a smirk, "Go on…"

Ariana slashed her waist. "You're mind is scrambled and crazy, and all you think about when you're not thinking about yourself is either about how to kill your enemies as slowly and painfully as you can or how you can help Prussia with whatever the hell his plan is!"

Prudence stifled a chuckle, before grasping the fresh wound and prompting, "Come on, I need more than that…"

Ariana placed a deep cut on Prudence's cheek. "You feed off of pain and torture! Whenever someone feels bad, even if it's you, you can't help but feel enjoyment from it, like some kind of a weird fetish you'd expect someone like Francisca to have!"

Prudence giggled a little, before exploding into laughter. "Please, tell me more!" she cried with some kind of sick, twisted feeling of joy.

Ariana growled, before planning her final strike.

She stabbed Prudence in the shoulder, and her sword went right through Prudence's body. "And above all…" Ariana said, letting Prudence slide off of her sword, staining it with her crimson blood. "…You're the least awesome person I've ever met."

"That's…. all?" Prudence questioned, her voice becoming hoarse. "I'd expect more…from anyone else…Ariana…"

"Shut up and die already," Ariana demanded.

"That's just… it… Ariana…" Prudence said. "The pain… doesn't hurt…"

Ariana's eyes became wide. "What?" she asked with a surprised.

"I'm… not dying anytime soon…" Prudence answered. "You're… magic had a negative effect on you…and… a positive one for me…"

"So that's why you have such sick satisfaction from pain," Ariana remarked. "Because you know no amount of pain can kill you."

"Figure that out yourself… Sherlock?" Prudence asked, before laughing. She stood up, and brushed some dirt off of her clothing.

Ariana tensed, and held up her sword defensively. "Hey, no need for that," Prudence said, as of now speaking properly. "I don't think I want Prussia to win anymore."

"I know that's a lie," Ariana growled.

"No, I'm being serious here," Prudence ensured. "Just trust me, okay?"

Ariana furrowed her brow. "I still don't trust you," she said.

"Will you trust me if I explain Prussia's plan to you?" Prudence inquired.

Was this really being offered to her? Ariana wasn't very sure, but she wanted to know what Prussia's plan has been this whole time. After contemplating a bit, she finally decided. "Okay, sure," Ariana said. She dropped her sword. "Lecture me."

Prudence nodded, but with all the blood on the gender swap's face, Ariana couldn't see whether her expression was a smile or a smirk. "Well, I'll start out by saying his main plan was to somehow become a country again," she began, twirling her hair with slight boredom. "His first step was to discover some gender swaps, as to make the most powerful countries have secondary priorities. After a while, though, he discovered how much you all were learning, so he decided to track me down and take me in so I could help him deal with you and all of your friends while you were at his house."

Ariana continued to listen, still considering whether or not her trust in Prudence was well-given or not.

"When the countries came to pick all of you up, Prussia began to lose hope that his plan to hinder the countries would work, so he tried a different approach. After a long time of trying to decide if he should or not, be finally decided he would attack Italy. However, as you already know, some other countries came in and stopped him. He still has occasional misgivings about it, because doing that barely accomplished anything and he didn't want to do that in the first place, so it was all for waste," Prudence continued.

"_So_ that's _why he did that," _Ariana thought.

"And that's where my personal favorite part comes in, the part with Robynne," Prudence said. "The whole time he was carrying his plan out, he's still been holding a grudge against Austria due to the events that happened in the past. So, after trying to locate her for over a week, he finally discovered Robynne. To make her feel comfortable, he placed a piano in her room, the storage closet."

"But why would he want Robynne to feel comfortable if he doesn't like Austria?" Ariana asked.

"I was getting to that," Prudence said. "Anyway, he only wanted her to feel comfy so when he would finally decide to kill her, she would be too content to notice him there." After pausing for a few seconds, Prudence said, "Oh, wait! I didn't explain the whole 'killing' part. Prussia only kidnapped Robynne so that he could kill her and then tell Austria about it, hoping to make him feel like crap for not doing anything to stop it. That's why we didn't want her knowing anything about her situation, so she wouldn't get the same idea as you did and try to escape."

Ariana looked down, starting to understand why this story has been kept a secret from everyone else.

"If you were wondering where Elliot and those other two come in, then I'll explain that, too," Prudence said. "Prussia found those three completely by accident. What happened was, some of his men were on vacation, and happened to see them just walking around aimlessly. So they, being the morons they are, kidnapped them for absolutely no reason. However, Prussia decided not to put an opportunity like this to waste by letting them go free, and decided that after a while of holding them there, he would demand ransom money for them. Of course, that time didn't come."

Prudence continued. "Prussia found out that you were among the most educated of your group of friends about the whole subject of gender swaps, so he decided he would kidnap you again before you could teach any of the other gender swaps any more than they already know, having plans in mind to kill you like he planned to do to Robynne. So, he went over to your house while England was away on that world meeting to take you. But when he got there, he saw that Francisca had come over, so he decided, 'Why not, it wouldn't hurt to put her up for ransom, as well' and took her, too."

"And then, when Allison and that other girl came over here to break everyone out, I couldn't believe that Prussia had gotten sucked into such a trivial argument, because, of course, the awesome me reigns supreme," Prudence said, "Well, since he seemed like he wasn't going to stop fighting, I took matters into my own hands. I chased all of you into that empty room, and jumped out the window after you all. I tried to grab the ladder of the helicopter, but I tripped over a stone and missed by only a few centimeters. We were both pissed, Prussia and I, but we decided all of you were weak enough and that we didn't need to bother getting you all again."

"After I found out from an anonymous source that all of you were planning for a meeting at Louella's place, I knew I had to spy on you without telling Prussia, because if I did that, he would go himself, and if any single one of you were to say anything negative about him, he'd burst in and overuse the word awesome and thus bring too much attention to himself." Prudence kept going. "I got the information and came back as fast as I possibly could, before telling Prussia everything. He wasn't very happy to know you were coming to quote-on-quote 'Make him stop being such a douche', so he actually gave his henchmen weapons in the hopes he could kill or at least injure most of you. Then, he hired some random people off the street to dress up like the countries and act as a trap of sorts, but you slashed right through those guys, didn't you?"

Prudence finally began bringing her story to a close. "Prussia then lent me one of his old swords for me to fight with, and told me to get ready for you all to come. In the time I was waiting for all of you, I began writing my list that I was talking about earlier, and wrote Robynne's name at the very top. But suddenly, the whole house started shaking, and the sky got dark. I looked outside, and saw you resurrecting Allison. And then I think I've told you about pretty much everything else already, so that means I'm done."

Ariana nodded. "Thanks, Prudence," she said. "I'm glad I know all of this now."

"Oh, wait, I forgot one important detail," Prudence said.

"Yes, what is it?" Ariana asked.

"Well, Prussia's right behind you," Prudence said with a smirk.

Ariana turned around, and indeed saw the red eyes of Prussia, and watched in shock as he stabbed her in the back with his sword.

…**.**

"Do you have any more socks?" Mattie asked Felicity.

"No, you?" Felicity answered.

"I don't have any," Mattie said.

"Wait, I'm still wearing a pair of socks we could use!" Elliot exclaimed. He took off his shoes, removed his socks, and handed them to Mattie, who placed them on Robynne's wounds, so that every single one was covered, even though the dry blood was still stuck to her skin.

"Now we need to wait for her to speak," Mattie said. "I know she's breathing, except she might be knocked out due to all the pain she underwent."

"Yeah, that was scary!" Felicity cried.

"She's okay now, right?" Elliot asked. "Since all her wounds are covered?"

"No promises," Mattie said. "She lost a lot of blood before we were able to get to her, so I don't know for sure."

…**.**

She walked through the area, her heat and fatigue overcoming her. She didn't know how much longer she could go, without food or water for such a long time. Right as she saw her salvation, an oasis, waiting for her in the distance, she collapsed, never to stand again.

'She' was some random stray dog who wandered into the desert.

Her name was Honey, if you were wondering.

**I told you someone would die in this chapter! I never said it would be a main character, but I did say someone would die! Keep that in mind as you're writing your angry reviews :D**

**Anyway, I've decided to add an extra chapter, meaning that there's only going to be two more chapters after this one. Yep, this is going to be a two part chapter! I'm excited to write the next part already! :3**

**If you were wondering why I had to take the original chapter off and replace it with essentially the same thing, it's because at one point I accidentally called Prudence 'Xylina', who's a character from this other thing that I'm writing. I don't like giving any detail about this story, not that its anything dirty, its just that I always have this trouble that whenever I tell somebody an idea, they steal it. Not that I think any of you would do that, I just don't like sharing my story.**

**So, keep asking questions about the Fanfic that you want answered, and I hope you're looking forward to the next part like I am~!**

**Is Ariana all right?**

**Will Robynne ever wake up?**

**How do you traduce yourself? (If you don't get it, look for a certain line Ariana had in Chapter 1 that has this word instead of 'introduced')**

**Will Francisca ever stop being a pervert?**

**What brand of toothpaste do I use?**

**Pepsi or Coke?**

**WILL ANY MAIN CHARACTER EVER HAPPEN TO NOTICE THAT SOME FREAKIN' RANDOM DOG DIED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT?**

**All questions that will (most likely) be answered next time! Until then, see ya! :3**

_**Hey, if you're wondering why I decided to make it a stray dog and not some random bug or something, it's because I don't like dogs all that much. I mean, I'm sad when I hear about them being abused on TV and stuff and I don't want any dogs to die very much, it's just that I think they're so energetic, hyper, and stupid for me to enjoy hanging out with.**_

_**If I were talking to my sister about this right now, there would be a Black Butler reference at the end here, so I think I'll add it for her, even though I really don't feel like adding it. Well, here goes!**_

_**Woof.**_

_**There. **_

_**Bye!~:3**_


	18. Remorse and Results

A piercing shriek sounded. "What the-?" Elliot questioned beside Mattie.

"Oh no!" Felicity cried. "Did somebody get hurt?"

"Probably," Mattie said. "Stay here and watch Robynne; I'll go over and check it out."

Mattie maneuvered past all of the gender swaps fighting some more henchmen that had ran outside when they noticed Prussia had started fighting without them. She eventually made it to the source of the shriek; Francisca.

"Francisca, what's wrong?" Mattie asked.

Instead of replying, Francisca pointed to the ground, and Mattie gasped. Ariana was lying there, with a stab wound in her back. Her eyes were open, and she was breathing and her heart was beating, but she looked terrible.

"I-I see," Mattie stammered, trying to keep herself together. "I'll take her back to Elliot and Felicity right away."

Mattie grabbed Ariana's arms, and began to drag her. However, when Ariana growled in displeasure, she instead gave Ariana an odd piggy-back ride of sorts.

When Mattie had finally gotten back to Felicity and Elliot, she noticed Louella was there, as well. After setting down Ariana gently, she listened to what Louella was saying.

"-all of the henchmen are overwhelming us, and we need all the fighters that we can muster right now!" Louella shouted. "Elliot, you need to stop worrying and come fight already! We need you!"

"No!" Elliot cried. "I said I'd be at Robynne's side earlier, but she didn't accept my help and got hurt. Now she needs my help, and I need to give her as much help as possible to make up for that!"

"That was an _order_!" Louella yelled. "I care about Robynne just about as much as you do, but _I'm_ still fighting! Just get out there, for the benefit of our group!"

"Louella, how come you're being so mean right now?" Felicity questioned. "You're making me feel bad!"

Louella sighed. "Agh, I'm sorry. I _am_ being a little too harsh. Listen, Elliot, you don't need to fight if you don't want to. Just keep it in mind how useful you'd be if you helped." With that said, she walked away, not paying any mind to Ariana for some odd reason.

"Oh, hey, Mattie," Felicity greeted. "Wait, Ariana?! _She's_ the one who shrieked?" She questioned abruptly. "Prussia must be scarier than I thought!"

"Actually, it was Francisca who shrieked," Mattie corrected. "She noticed Ariana lying there, and got scared."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Felicity said.

"That… idiot…" Ariana suddenly mumbled, which caught Mattie off guard after seeing Robynne hurt and silent for such a long time.

Felicity looked surprised, as well. "Hey, she insulted Francisca! That means she's okay, right, Mattie?"

"I don't know… kind of, I guess? I'm not really a doctor," Mattie said.

"I _think_ I'm fine…" Ariana muttered, picking her head off the ground. "How about… Robynne?"

"She's unconscious from all of the pain and blood loss," Mattie answered.

"I see…" Ariana said in a slight whisper. Her voice became normal soon after, but a stayed little strained. "Can one of you keep me informed about how the fight's going?"

"Huh?" Mattie questioned. "But I think you need to stay calm! Talking about fighting probably isn't a good idea!"

"I'm calm enough already, believe me…" Ariana moaned.

Mattie sighed. "Ah, I guess so," she said. "Right now, I can't see Prudence, Prussia, or Allison."

"Oh, dear _God_…" Ariana growled. "Don't tell me Allison's actually gone and died again?!"

"No, if she died, someone would've told us by now," Mattie said. "Don't worry about it. Relax."

"Where the hell are you getting all of this medical knowledge from?" Ariana asked.

"I watch a lot of doctor shows," Mattie explained shortly.

…**.**

**(Hey! I know I'm not supposed to add an 'author's note' until the end, but I'll put one here anyway;**

**HORRAY! This is the first time I'm going to be writing in the POV of an Axis Power Gender swap for an extended amount of time in this FanFiction!**

**Oh, whoops! Spoiler alert, heheheh… ^w^)**

Kierra darted her eyes around the many henchmen surrounding her and all of her gender swap friends. She slashed her sword with skill as a henchman came running towards her, causing the henchman to fall and double over in pain.

She took a quick look over her shoulder and saw Yiesha fighting with her wok behind her. She acknowledged this quickly and silently before turning again and fighting off a few more henchmen.

"Hey, Kierra!" A sudden call of her name caused the Japanese girl to turn and face Louella, who was standing a distance away. She nodded, and swiftly ran to Louella, avoiding as best as she could all of the battles currently being fought.

When she had reached the location of the German girl, she asked, "What is it?"

"You haven't seen Prussia, Prudence, or Allison around here, have you?" Louella questioned.

After Kierra shook her head, Louella continued. "Well, I'm sorry to take you out of the fight when you're fighting so well, but this is important. Do you think you could find them and then report back to me with their whereabouts?"

Kierra nodded. "Of course," she said, before dashing off.

She first inspected the entire battlefield; when there was no sign of any of the people Louella had just recently listed, she brought her search into Prussia's place of residence.

Kierra first scaled some stairs present in Prussia's foyer, which brought seven new doors to her knowledge. Remembering the usual contents of most of the rooms here, she looked for anything abnormal in them. After she found nothing, she ascended the stairs to the final floor of the large building.

Immediately, she began to hear voices from a nearby room. She listened closely to identify which one, before opening the correct door.

In the room, which happened to be the room formerly belonging to Iscah, stood Prussia and Allison, who were too busy feuding over something trivial to realize Kierra's presence. Kierra listened closer to their words.

"The cool hero is way more freakin' awesome than you!" Allison fought.

"Oh, yeah? Well, the awesome me thinks otherwise!" Prussia sneered.

"The totally not-awesome you sucks!" Allison shouted. "The cool hero will always rock harder!"

"Well, I'm way awesomer than you, because I can drink!" Prussia teased.

"Shut up, drinking doesn't make you awesome! It just makes you stupid!" Allison countered.

"The awesome me is not stupid!" Prussia announced.

"Yeah-huh!" Allison argued.

"Nuh-uh!" Prussia responded hostilely.

"Yeah-huh!" Allison repeated with her anger growing.

"Nuh-uh!" Prussia shouted.

"In Soviet Russia, I say 'Nuh-uh'! But we aren't there, so I say 'Yeah-huh'!" Allison yelled.

"Dude, are you even seeing the Russian flags around here?" Prussia questioned.

"Those are Russian flags?" Allison asked. "I thought somebody just failed at making the American flag!"

"Ha-ha, you just beat yourself! I win!" Prussia boasted.

"NUH-UH!" Allison replied obnoxiously.

Before she could overhear any more of these two's dense-based quarrel, Kierra left the room, now searching solely for Prudence. She couldn't hear any voices other than those belonging to Allison and Prussia, so she began to inspect each of the rooms.

She searched through the first two rooms, who were formerly Felicity and Louella's rooms, before reaching her room. _"Ah, it still looks just as lovely as how I left it, even if it was meant to function as a prison cell of sorts," _she reflected briefly, before taking back her focus and beginning to search once again.

She searched though all of the rooms whose former occupants were most of her friends, until finally the only room left not inspected was the storage closet Robynne had taken refuge in for a short time.

Right as she opened the door, she could hear soft sobbing. Kierra tensed, and inched closer to the source of the melancholy sobs, until she uncovered Prudence, sitting on the piano bench curled up in a ball, with tears staining the parts of her clothing which weren't already stained with blood. "Prudence…?" Kierra queried timidly.

Prudence sniffled. "Kierra?" she inquired.

"Yes," Kierra answered shortly.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be outside fighting with everyone else?" Prudence questioned.

"I was doing just that, until Louella ordered that I locate you, Prussia, and Allison," Kierra explained.

"Why? So she can kill me for killing Robynne?" Prudence asked.

"She didn't specify that," Kierra replied. "But shouldn't you also be outside, helping Prussia's henchmen?"

"I would be, but…" Prudence's eyes welled up. "I suddenly felt so terrible, after realizing everything that I've done. I killed someone just because two people we didn't even know until about a month ago had a lot of disagreements who knows how long ago!"

"I'm fairly certain Robynne hasn't died," Kierra corrected.

"But still, I tortured her and hurt her badly, and now I feel really crappy about it!" Prudence wailed. "I wish Prussia had never come up with this stupid plan!"

"For a short while, I did as well," Kierra comforted, "but now I take it as a blessing. I have twelve wonderful friends, and someone who cares a great deal about me because he's exactly as I am."

"I wish I could have that much…" Prudence muttered. "All I have is Prussia, and sometimes he's a huge douche for no reason. He barely cares about me, because I'm just an expendable pawn in his really, REALLY stupid plan. I realize that now." She sighed, and more streams of tears began flowing down her cheeks. "I wish I hadn't have followed Prussia's instructions; maybe then I would have more friends."

Kierra wasn't sure if she believed Prudence, after all she had done. She held her sword tightly just in case, before saying, "Don't worry. Possibly someday it won't be so bad."

"No, it's going to stop being bad today," Prudence said. She stood up, causing Kierra to hold up her sword, before Prudence told her to stop with a simple wave of her hand, accompanying it with "I don't have a weapon."

Kierra nodded in understanding, and lowered her sword. "Why is it going to stop being bad today?" she asked.

"Because I'm joining all of you, and I'm going to _kill _Prussia," Prudence replied.

"What?!" Kierra questioned in disbelief. "But even _we_ weren't going to go that far! Besides, we've been told multiple times that Prussia is immortal!"

"You're information was wrong, he's still half mortal, meaning he won't die naturally and he won't age, but he will die when killed," Prudence said.

"But even then, don't you think that's going a little far?" Kierra asked.

"No way!" Prudence shouted. "After all he's done, he deserves _worse_."

"The only reason you're here is because you are regretful for hurting innocent people, is that correct?" When Prudence nodded, Kierra continued. "Show your displeasure with words instead of violence."

Prudence paused for a while, before saying, "You're right. I should just tell him to knock it off myself. Maybe he'll listen to me." With that said, she went to exit the room.

Suddenly, the door opened behind the two young women, and Louella entered the room, her gun in her hands. "Kierra, you took a while, so I wanted to check on-"

She got interrupted when she saw Prudence, because she then held up her gun and pointed it directly at her. "Stop right there!" she commanded.

"Louella, stop this!" Kierra demanded. "I believe she's turned over a new leaf."

"I have!" Prudence added.

Louella lowered her gun a little. "I don't think I trust her, Kierra," she said.

"You know I can read this kind of lamenting emotion correctly," Kierra said. "I can tell she feels genuinely apologetic for what she's done."

Prudence nodded. "It's true."

Louella growled a little, and she looked like she was about to say something further, but sighed instead. "I have to take your word for it, Kierra," she said, defeated.

"Great!" Prudence exclaimed.

"So, Louella," Kierra began, "how is the fight with the henchmen going?"

"All of them are defeated, so now most of us are huddled around Robynne and Ariana to see if they're okay," Louella answered.

"So, if you're done fighting them, do you mind if I show you to Prussia so I can have a talk with him?" Prudence asked.

"Yes, but we need to be there to make sure you don't cause any trouble," Louella said. "And if either of you pull out any sort of weapon at any time, I won't hesitate to shoot."

"Okay, I understand why you'd need to take that precaution," Prudence said.

Once again, the door behind them opened abruptly, revealing Felicity now. "Hey, Louella!" She greeted, her eyes closed. But when she opened them, she screamed. "Ah! It's Prudence! Louella, run! I'll make a white flag with a part of Kierra's uniform!"

"Excuse me?" Kierra asked.

"Felicity, it's fine. Prudence is on our side now," Louella said.

"Oh, cool!" Felicity exclaimed. "Now there's no chance that we'll lose!"

"I already feel right being next to all of you," Prudence said.

"I know, so do I!" Felicity agreed.

"I feel the same," Kierra added. "We all have a common enemy to fight now, so there are no differences between the four of us."

Louella nodded. "Well, I'll get the others, so we can end this battle once and for all, but peacefully; the way it's supposed to end." She soon after left the room, and returned quickly with everyone else, including Ariana and Robynne. Ariana was walking while being supported by Mattie, while Robynne was being carried on Elliot's shoulders.

"Louella explained on the way, aru," Yiesha said. "It's good to know you won't be bothering us anymore."

"And it feels the same way, knowing I'm not on anyone's bad side anymore," Prudence said. She walked over to Robynne, and adjusted her glasses. "She didn't need these," she Prudence muttered. "We gave them to her so she would look more like Austria. Eventually she'll grow out of them."

"Yeah, I did that for Allison, too, so she would look more like America," Louella said.

"So Allison tripping without her glasses was just a coincidence?" Mattie asked, which Louella responded to with a nod.

"You always had yours, though; I was going to give you some, but then I remembered you had them and kept the glasses instead," Louella said. "I actually have them with me right now for good luck."

"Ah! Can we see?" Felicity asked.

"Sure," Louella replied. She reached into a small knapsack she had been carrying by her side, and pulled out the aforementioned glasses.

"Wow, you really _have_ kept them all this time!" Felicity exclaimed.

"What, you thought I was lying?" Louella questioned in a jokingly angry manner.

A couple minutes later, Louella placed the glasses back into her bag and said, "Well, we have a battle to end."

Prudence nodded. "I'll go in first."

"No, wait," Kierra interjected. "Allow me. If you go in first, you might startle Allison."

"You have a point," Prudence observed. "Okay, I'll go in after you explain everything."

Kierra agreed, before entering the room Allison and Prussia were quarreling in. She was greeted by a storm of 'Nuh-uh's, 'Yeah-huh's, and the likes.

"Will you two please quiet down for a moment?" Kierra asked.

Prussia and Allison stopped fighting, and faced Kierra.

"Oh, hey, Kierra!" Allison welcomed the Japanese girl. "Did we win?"

"Not yet," Kierra replied. "But I have some very important news to tell you."

"Yeah, what's up?" Allison questioned.

"Well, Prudence would like you to know she's on our side now," Kierra reported.

"What?!" Prussia questioned.

"No way!" Allison vindicated.

"I assure you, I'm not lying," Kierra said. "In fact, I'll have Prudence tell you herself."

Kierra reached behind her and knocked on the door which served as the room's entry point, which was a signal for Prudence to enter.

A second or two later, Prudence did enter. Luckily, neither Allison nor Prussia had weapons, so she had nothing to fear. "Yep," She began. "I've had misgivings about hurting all of these innocent people, and I want all of this violence to stop, Prussia, because frankly, you _are_ being a douche."

Prussia froze with a surprised expression painted on his face, and he queried, "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Prudence said. "And I don't like being called by my middle name just because it has the first three letters of your name in it. Just call me by my first name-Gillian-from here on out, okay?"

"Uh… Sure," Prussia agreed.

"Okay, then…" Gillian said. "Now will you stop being such a douche to the world? I have a better idea about how you can become big and powerful and rub it in people's faces, anyway."

"Oh, really?" Prussia questioned. "Well, in that case… Yes. I guess you are right. All of this fighting is useless; and against children, no less! Okay. I will stop being a douche, because I admit, I was being one."

The rest of the gender swaps came surging through the door, bringing crashing waves of happy exclamations into the room.

Later, when all of the happiness died down and the gender swaps were about to leave, they heard a familiar voice. "It's over?" it asked hoarsely.

"Robynne!" Elliot exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Yeah…" the Austrian counterpart said.

"Oh, you'll never believe the story!" Felicity cried as they began walking away from Prussia's house.

"Not now," Robynne said. "Tell me on the ride home."

She took an iPod touch out of her pocket, and began tapping lightly on the keys. Even though she was weak, the music still sounded amazing, and it calmed everyone's souls, making them feel very blissful.

As they got closer to the airport, Kierra looked behind her, and could still she the bright strobe lights outlining Prussia's home far off in the distance. She smiled, glad that this was over, and looked ahead once again, as Allison paid for each of their individual rides to their homes.

…**.**

This time, Allison used some money that she had obtained from Prussia for some reason. Mattie assumed it was from her winning a bet or something.

Mattie knew Allison had her credit card, but right as she was about to ask for it back, Allison handed it to her. "You remembered to give it back…" Mattie said. "Finally!"

"Well, America got on me yesterday for using it, because Canada called him and told it about it and stuff, so I just paid for that first plane ride with it because I didn't have any cash, and said in my mind I'd remember to give it back before the last plane ride."

Mattie nodded. "Thanks," she said.

Allison winked. "It was nothing. Now let's get on our plane."

**Well, I think that certainly ties up all of the loose ends! **

**Well, here it is, y'guys; the last chapter that carries on the plot. :'(**

**Hey, but don't feel bad! There's still the Epilogue! **

**I just wanted to say real quick, while not in any way trying to make myself sound like an attention leech, that the day I'm putting this chapter up, August 7, is my birthday! If you were wondering, I went out to eat with my family and got a manga (Volume one of '**_**Soul Eater Not!'**_**)!**

**But anyway, if you feel like I didn't fulfill my promise of answering those questions from the last chapter, here you go;**

**Yes.**

**Yes.**

**No.**

**Colgate.**

**I alternate.**

**Surprisingly, no.**

**But in all seriousness, if you have ANY questions, please don't feel afraid to ask! I don't care if there as stupid as some of the questions in the titles of 'Soul Eater' episodes, I want to answer them! **

**As long as they aren't EXTREMELY STUPID, such as the questions I said I would answer last time.**

**Well, next time in the epilogue, I'll tell you now; I'll be doing something I dub a 'Rainbow Chapter'. It's where you hit all of the main character's POVs in one chapter, and make it have significant length. Just know that it will be set two years in the future, so all of the POVs won't just be the gender swaps telling various people and creatures about their journey, which would happen if it was set immediately after this chapter, which is what I do most of the time. Also, if you want a little bit of info about the spinoff of this, which WILL be coming very soon, I'll put three little bits about it below here. If you want it to be a surprise, skip the spoiler.**

***SPOILERS* It will happen an entire **_**five **_**years after the events of this chapter. One of the main characters is named Tora. The plot includes Russia as a main character. *SPOILERS***

**Well, there you go. Again, don't be afraid to ask questions, the final chapter will come soon, and so will the spinoff. So… See you guys at the next chapter! **

**And just because it's the last plot-related chapter, I'll mix this up a little bit!**

**Ready…**

**O-O-**

**See, now you know this is serious; because instead of a cat smile, I give you a pair of glasses. Because everyone knows glasses mean you're really serious and stuff!**

**Nah, just kidding. I mean, just look at America!**

**Whatever, enough fooling around. I'll give you the smile you've been wanting; :3**

**YAY! That made me feel happy, too! Hee hee~! **


	19. Author's Note and Q&A

Hello, everyone, this is the Author's Note for the story! I just want to say I had a really good time writing this story, and I'm exceedingly glad people actually enjoy it! Seriously, I was afraid I would get trolled for writing a gender swap Fanfic, like everyone else seems to do. And something else with that, I'm really glad no one has approached me with logic questions. Because, let me just say, the logic for this story get really weird.

Well, one thing that's kind of off with the logic is something that anyone who's heard of Nyotalia should recognize right after hearing about Ariana's appearance; they aren't the same. The simple explanation is that I didn't know Nyotalia was actually canon when I began writing this. With the ones I actually got correct, like Gillian (aka Prudence) and some others, was just a guess that I happened to get right. Some of this got resolved in the Epilogue, but not all of it. I even made Gillian reference how Austria's Nyotalia gender swap doesn't wear glasses by making her say Robynne doesn't need them. Anyway, if you read the hints on Chapter 18, you'd know there'd me a larger margin for me to 'luck out' and win on the terms of getting description right in the spinoff, due to hair being able to change colors drastically (Believe me; I was super blond when I was a kid and now my hair is dark brown!). And about the eye colors which I don't think can naturally change like that, well, eyes don't really matter much, do they? Heheheh?

Something I actually found out myself by means of research is that none of the Baltic States should even be at Russia's house anymore. Whoops. Well, I guess I watched some of the earlier episodes a lot more times than I should have! Whatever, though; the best explanation I can honestly think of right now is that they're being hired as full time butlers or something. Either that or this entire story dates back a couple years, but if that was the case, no one should have cells phones or computers, and Allison certainly shouldn't have a flat screen in her Guest room, and if we were to go far enough, Tony wouldn't even be there. And if Tony wasn't there, I actually wouldn't be writing this far into the story! Yeah; my inspiration came from my sister starting from 'Automobiles and Aliens', where Tony was the only reason my sister read it. After that, she loved it and commanded me to write nonstop so she could know how it would end. Without her reading it because Tony wouldn't have been there, I probably would've quit because I didn't know how to see how many people had read my story and I thought no one liked it. Agh, I'm getting off topic since I ran out of things to say. Let's go to the next one.

I got screwed by researching again on this one. I was looking up some stuff on Prussia, and discovered he should have been living with Germany the whole time. Well, knowing it would be really anti-climatic for Louella to just march up a flight of stairs or something in order to make Prussia stop being a jerk, I decided that he would rent an apartment….building. Yep, the whole building. That's why there were so many pointless rooms; he couldn't think of anything to put in them, so he just said, "Ah, whatever, birds in one room, and my books in this one, and whatever, blah, blah, blah." Okay, maybe not the blah, blah, blah part, but you know what I mean. And then he wasted a ton of money he got from nowhere on customized strobe lights. Wait, he might of already had those, maybe he just kept them in his room or something. Whatever, you still get it.

Finally, and this logic surfaced recently, Yiesha should be fighting with different kitchen ware. No woks for her, she uses a butcher's knife or something like that. But hey, she probably learned how to use the wok from China and just used it for the heck of it. Small logic that I thought I'd resolve. The same thing with Iscah, she shouldn't have a faucet pipe, but why nitpick?

GRR! Logic pisses me off! It makes me feel like there's rules I have to follow, when I want to write freely! But no, when you're writing about an everyday humdrum world, you have to have boundaries.

Oh, and hey, don't get any weird ideas that a few years in the future means I'll be removing any boundaries. It's a small number; don't make a big deal out of it. 'If it's 2017, that means jetpacks!' NO. That means that everyone's going to be wearing weird clothing that seems really stupid and unfashionable and there will be a trend among really stupid elementary school students that will be the next silly band. God help us. Ha, whatever. Now I'll get to other things I'm glad nobody insults me for.

-Misspellings (I make fun of the misspelling 'Now that I've traduced myself' in Chapter 1. And, fun fact, I didn't even know traduce was a word until that mistake came up!)

-Long endings (Seriously, sometimes I annoy myself with those things)

-Getting personalities wrong (I'd say that only really applies to Elliot and Kameron, since I didn't really pay much attention to the episodes with Hungary and Ukraine in them for whatever reason)

-Leaving characters out (I tried to do this to the male ones to avoid getting things wrong, but my sister likes to make fun of the way I leave Yiesha out a lot and never ever focus on her unless I have to)

-Weird references that only people who watch more than just Hetalia would get (Namely 'I don't know how to deal with (X)', 'Woof', or any references I make to TvTropes (like High-Octane Nightmare Fuel, even though you probably know what that is just from the name)

Now instead of battering myself with really small insignificant mistakes, I'll do something that's going to be fun for both of us, and list my thoughts while writing each chapter;

Chapter One, 'Kidnappers and Kids': "Mwahaha, this is such a good idea! Even though I think I might be copying someone…"

Chapter Two, 'Conversations and Costumes': "I hope people like the humor I put into this chapter!"

Chapter Three, 'Prudence and Planes': "Even_ I_ don't know where Iscah's money came from 0_o" (Seriously, I had nothing.)

Chapter Four, 'Substitutes and Suitcases': "Yay! I have an idea for a plot! I'll put it to work now!"

Chapter Five, 'Hamburgers and Hurt': "No holding back! I'll go as far as I want with these jokes! This is going to be soo funny! (Later) I'm not good at writing tragedy… I hope this sounds good…"

Chapter Six, 'Respite and Rigs': "Yay! I found a way to include one of my favorite characters!"

Chapter Seven, 'Ice Cream and Ill Humor': "Wait! I haven't brought into light why the gender swap's faces aren't all over the news because they're missing! Well, I guess I'll write a back story for Ariana to explain!"

Chapter Eight, 'Belarus and Blankets': "Now people won't see Iscah as just a joke character because of her creepiness! AND I get to include Latvia! Awesome!"

Chapter Nine, 'Automobiles and Aliens': "Ha! I mean, I wish I could've used this chapter to write a back story for Allison or Mattie or someone like that, but since this is going to make my sister read it, I guess I'll have to put that off for a little bit."

Chapter Ten, 'Umbrellas and Unrest': "Well, my old plot was a fail (and an epic one at that), good thing I thought of this one… Hey, I get to add male gender swaps for female characters now!"

Chapter Eleven, 'Pianos and Phones': "Agh, I can't think of any good dialogue! C'mon, come to me! I NEED INSPIRATION RIGHT NOW!"

Chapter Twelve, 'Heroes and Helicopters': "(At first) This looks nice. *accidentally deletes file* O_O…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! (After writing back everything for two hours) *pant**pant* Finally… And this version's even better than the last one!"

Chapter Thirteen, 'Training and Threats': "Agh… I suck at writing fighting scenes. Well, here goes… *cracks knuckles*"

Chapter Fourteen, 'Six-Thirty and Swords': "Hey, I'm writing pretty well here! Just… What the heck will I call this, though?"

Chapter Fifteen, 'Consequences and Challenges': "Ashley (My sister)'s been bugging me all week to bring Allison back to life… But I don't know what kind of stuff to put in the spell. Well, I'd love to write as Robynne for once to avoid making up magic words!"

Chapter Sixteen, 'Duels and Discoveries': "No way! There's an entire section on TvTropes just for Nightmare Fuel in FanFiction?! Well, I guess I might be able to qualify something… STABSTABSTABSTABSTAB…!"

Chapter Seventeen, 'Stabbing and Stories': "Well, I've been waiting to reveal Prussia's intentions for quite a while now, so… YEAH! MWAHAHAHAHA! DIALOUGE, DIALOUGE, ALL OVER THE PLACE! TAKE THAT, READERS WHO HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE SOON!"

Chapter Eighteen, 'Recovery and Remorse': "I haven't given the Axis Powers a lot of time in the limelight, Ariana's unable to save the day, and Japan's my favorite character… Louella, put Kierra on a mission!"

So, if you were actually paying attention to any of that, you'd realize 'Hey, you scrapped an original plot?' Well, yes. That's where this Fun Facts section comes in! I'll describe several things that got taken out of the story and other things I thought might be interesting to know. So, let's get started!

First of all, about the plot. Originally, it was just going to be Prussia planning to dominate Europe, which was pretty obvious to see near the beginning (the random phone call in Chapter 4 is the best example). And then the countries were going to send their gender swaps out there instead of going themselves so that they could protect their houses… it just got more and more convoluted from there, believe me.

…**.**

Switzerland and Liechtenstein were also going to have gender swaps introduced. I only took this out because I came to the conclusion that they would be too 'neutral' to get wrapped up into the matter of gender swaps.

…**.**

A random fact is that all of the gender swaps except Allison have flip phones; Allison has an iPhone or something similar, since she was able to butt dial Mattie.

…**.**

For anyone who's heard of Hetaoni, I put a reference in here, though it might be pretty obscure, I don't know. Here's the part, it's from Chapter 18:

"I already feel right being next to all of you," Prudence said.

"I know, so do I!" Felicity agreed.

"I feel the same," Kierra added.

If you don't understand even though you've heard about it, Italy, Germany, Japan, and Prussia are the first to go into the building. Felicity, Louella, Kierra, and Prudence/Gillian feel right being with each other (Eww, not like that!). Think about who they're counterparts of. It's not a very good reference, I know, but it's still there. And I'm pretty sure I've strewn some other ones in there somewhere, but I can't think of any right now.

…**.**

Remember when Mattie's name was 'Alexis'? Remember when I changed it because 'I forgot Canada's human name when I wrote the first four chapters'? LIES. I didn't even know his human name back then, since I was using freaking Wikipedia as a source. Yeah, bad idea. Same deal with Prudence, that whole 'call me Gillian' thing in Chapter 18 was basically my way of saying, "I didn't know you then, but I know you now! So, here's a complete change of name!"

…**.**

Random Trivia: The best gender swap names in my opinion I came up with- Felicity, Iscah, Yiesha, Louella, Mattie

The worst names in my opinion- Francisca (I just added 'ca' to the end of France's human name), all of the male ones, Allison (It was that or Alfreda)

…**.**

I never mentioned it, except their costumes changed a bit; instead of being 'shirt dresses', they've transformed into tops with short skirts (I don't know what I was thinking when I came up with shirt dresses!)

…**.**

When I write for certain characters, you might notice my writing style changes, sometimes drastically (like when I follow Mattie or Kierra). For Kierra, it changes so that the writing is more exquisite, while Mattie's style makes it sound sarcastic, as if the narrator was commentating (for some reason, I don't know why I write for her like that). Meanwhile, the normal style is the way I would tell the story out loud. It's because I just 'get into the mood' of writing for certain characters and start to write differently to fit the mood (Mattie's parts were there mostly for humor, Kierra's were dramatic, the regular style can fit anything). For example, I've taken a selection from Chapter 18 in Kierra's style and warped it two times to match the normal style and Mattie's style.

**ORIGINAL (KIERRA STYLE):**

Before she could overhear any more of these two's dense-based quarrel, Kierra left the room, now searching solely for Prudence. She couldn't hear any voices other than those belonging to Allison and Prussia, so she began to inspect each of the rooms.

She searched through the first two rooms, who were formerly Felicity and Louella's rooms, before reaching her room. _"Ah, it still looks just as lovely as how I left it, even if it was meant to function as a prison cell of sorts," _she reflected briefly, before taking back her focus and beginning to search once again.

She searched though all of the rooms whose former occupants were most of her friends, until finally the only room left not inspected was the storage closet Robynne had taken refuge in for a short time.

**EDITED (MATTIE STYLE):**

Before she could hear any more of their really stupid fighting about really stupid stuff she could care less about, Kierra left the room, now just looking for Prudence. She couldn't hear any noise other than Allison's and Prussia's fighting (which she had heard enough of already, but couldn't tune it out), so she began to look in each of the rooms one by one.

She looked through the first two rooms, who were Felicity and Louella's rooms (Felicity's was a mess, and Louella's was so clean, Kierra thought for some odd reason maybe Louella had snuck in here and cleaned it), before reaching her room. _"Ah, it still looks just as lovely as how I left it, even if it was meant to function as a prison cell of sorts," _she thought for a second, before she started to pay attention again and kept going.

She searched though all of the rooms where her friends used to live in (then they busted out all jailbreak-style and left the rooms forever alone), until finally the only room left was the storage closet Robynne had been forced to live in for a while (there was only a piano in the room, so is that where she slept or something?)

**EDITED (REGULAR STYLE):**

Before she could hear any more of their fighting, Kierra left the room, now just looking for Prudence. She couldn't hear any voices other than Allison's and Prussia's, so she began to inspect each of the rooms one by one.

She searched through the first two rooms, which used to be Felicity and Louella's rooms, before reaching her room. _"Ah, it still looks just as lovely as how I left it, even if it was meant to function as a prison cell of sorts," _she thought for a second, before beginning to search once again.

She searched though all of the rooms which used to belong to her friends, until finally the only room left not inspected was the storage closet Robynne was in for a short time.

Notice all of it? Of course, it's hard to miss (unless you're really stupid or something). Well, getting back to the subject formally announced in the title of this given chapter, I must return to writing about my FanFiction, as it has met its conclusion and I must tie together all stray ends as not to raise any further questions.

Ha, just kidding!

Okie-dokie, then! Well, now to explain pretty much everything relevant that happened in the Epilogue, since it will not be released online;

-Their appearances became closer to their Nyotalia selves (Turns out they were Nyotalia as teenagers the whole time, you guys! (Fail continuity save FTW))

- Ariana and Sealand's friendship grows stronger (But any chances of a relationship between them shriveled up, died, and then got blown up by giant crocodiles with laser eyes since Ariana is a lot older and more mature than him now)

- Gillian's plan at the end of Chapter 18 turned out to be Prussia publishing his old journals (His book was on the top of the bestsellers list for a few months, thanks to all of his fangirls)

That's all you missed. Oh, and a chase scene featuring Romano and Felicity, but it was only because Italy couldn't find any tomatoes, so yeah, it wasn't very important.

A good thing that comes from the whole 'no Epilogue' thing is that the spinoff will be coming sooner! If you're following me (not the story, my account), then you should/will get notified when it comes out.

Well, I guess I'll go to the Q&A. I only have three questions, so I don't really have to type much longer.

Q: Where'd you get the idea for this story?

A: Well, after watching a lot of Hetalia on a day I had off of school when I got back, I started to notice that most of my friends looked like Hetalia characters, just teenagers… and female… and their heights were bit off, but whatever. Of course, this intrigued me, and I thought over it further. I get ideas and stuff like that from walking around outside of my house listening to music, so one day, I was doing that, and randomly thought, _"I kind of look like a few Hetalia characters… I can just image some random guy jumping in out of nowhere and interviewing me to see if I'm the real female version of a character." _I made connections to myself, because, being brown haired and brown eyed, I could pretty much pose as whoever I wanted. So, stuff happened, and ta-da! I have a Fanfic! :D

Q: Was it hard to come up with ideas and dialogue?

A: Ideas: To an extent.

Dialogue: YES. You'd think writing a conversation where you can choose between tons of different characters it talk would be easy, but you have to make it fit, or else you aren't writing the character very well. Take, for an example, the conversation between all of the main gender swaps in Chapter 5; If I wanted to write in a part where Allison talked about how freakin sweet her place is, I'd need there to be dialogue for Ariana (because chances are, she'd probably be tsundere as usual and butt in), Iscah (After the Anti-Belarus Spray joke, chances are Iscah'd say something like 'Ah, that's where you are?' and then grab a notepad and start scribbling' and then I'd have to think of some way to make Allison sound like…well… Allison. And then sometimes I'll come up with dialogue and have trouble deciding who'll say it. Early on, it would be Felicity or Allison saying that randomly, but later on, I've been giving Yiesha more attention (Seriously, she's got less attention than Mattie!).

Q: What was the best part, in your opinion?

A: Humor wise, I'd have to say Chapter 9, but plot wise, that would be Chapter 12. So much retaining to the plot happened there hiding behind a lot of invisible jokes (Which I should've really went easy on sometimes, but it was late at night), awesome jokes, and all of that random 'narrator' stuff there. And to be honest, Chapter 12 was my favorite one to write, too, even if staying up to write it got me in trouble (I was supposed to be in bed at one, and ended up in bed at two-thirty).

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed the FanFiction (and if not, why are you still here reading all of this?)! I'd like to thank my sister, The Academy (Just Kidding :D), and everyone out there who's given me support and are fans of this FanFiction. **

**Now to end this off with a bang, I'll give you a montage in writing of every ending this FanFiction has ever had (edited for things like 'This has changed' or 'ask questions' or 'I'm sorry for late updates' so I don't waste your time)!**

**Lol, like this hasn't been done before. I may not have gotten some of the personalities right, but still. Also, anyone notice Italy didn't say anything? That's a first :3**

**It seems like it's over now, doesn't it? You just wait… (Creepy Iscah face)**

**(None)**

**It seems like it's over again, right? You should know better by now that something like this is not the kind of ending I throw into the end of Fanfic. Seriously, remember Chapter 2, 'Conversation and Costumes'? It's like that ending. Also, *spoiler alert* the next chapter will feature Allison and America! Because neither of them has said 'I'm the hero' yet, and I thought that would only be appropriate :3**

**This is usually the part where I say **_**something**_** either funny, clever, or just something that needed to be said. For now, I just have this: :'(**

**Don't question Sealand's epic paddling. **_**Or**_** England's being able to shout loud enough for Ariana to hear from far away. Okay? Okay. :D**

**I admit, this chapter was a little less funny than some of the other chapters, because I've wanted to explain the back stories of some of the gender swaps. Next up is going to be Iscah, I think. Not sure yet :3**

**I think that's enough backstories for now. Three backstory chapters in a row wouldn't really suit me that well :P**

**Hey everyone! This chapter was pretty much written because my sister wanted there to be more Tony in the story, and it ended up being the longest chapter I've written for this so far! Until then (next chapter), see ya! :3**

**Hooray! The plot! :3**

**Here's where we pick up on the actual plot. No, the kidnapping of Ariana and Francisca was not actually the entire plot, just something leading up to the climax.**

**Until next chapter, see ya!**

**Anyway, to end it off like I usually do, ending statement on the lines of 'goodbye', sentence ensuring my next chapter will come soon, and cat smile emoticon. Or, to put it simply;** **Bye, I FREAKIN' PROMISE MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON, and :3!**

**Oh wait, forgot the cat smile!** **:3** **THERE we go~!**

**So, I'll see you all next chapter! :3**

**THERE. NIGHMARE FUEL GONE. HAVE A NICE DAY.** **Stab. The reader read this before leaving to see what this said and shuddered.** **"I'm Sorry..."** **Hehehehehe… :3** **Lion smile! See you next time!**

…**.**

**No, the literal lion smile (probably) won't be appearing next time. I meant, 'see you fans next time'. And now apparently my fan base is made up entirely of electronic fans :P But if fans could read, then wouldn't FanFiction be their favorite genre, anyway? Ack, sorry, that joke sucked :P**

**Is Ariana all right?** **Will Robynne ever wake up?** **How do you traduce yourself? (If you don't get it, look for a certain line Ariana had in Chapter 1 that has this word instead of 'introduced')** **Will Francisca ever stop being a pervert?** **What brand of toothpaste do I use?** **Pepsi or Coke?** **WILL ANY MAIN CHARACTER EVER HAPPEN TO NOTICE THAT SOME FREAKIN' RANDOM DOG DIED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT? All questions that will (most likely) be answered next time! Until then, see ya! :3**

**But anyway, if you feel like I didn't fulfill my promise of answering those questions from the last chapter, here you go;** **Yes.** **Yes.** **No.** **Colgate.** **I alternate.** **Surprisingly, no.** **And just because it's the last plot-related chapter, I'll mix this up a little bit!** **Ready…** **O-O-** **See, now you know this is serious; because instead of a cat smile, I give you a pair of glasses. Because everyone knows glasses mean you're really serious and stuff!** **Nah, just kidding. I mean, just look at America!** **Whatever, enough fooling around. I'll give you the smile you've been wanting; :3** **YAY! That made me feel happy, too! Hee hee~! **

**But less did Past Me know, that was the last normal ending I'd ever have other than this one. But let's finally end this the way it needs to be ended.**

**I'll see all of you when I write the spinoff. Bye, everyone.**

**:3**


End file.
